Harry Potter and the Minister's Magic
by ckat44
Summary: COMPLETE 6th year fic, Harry sees someone he thought he had lost forever. The Minister is fired so a new one is picked. Harry deals with school, Voldemort, other important heirs, and everthing else! NO SLASH! Review!
1. Unopened

A/N- My new story is here! I update often but I really hope you review and like my story. I make all stories PG but I am not sure why. I say "bloody hell" sometimes but I don't really think of that as a curse word. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (I ALSO HEARD THE HP 4 MOVIE WILL BE 4 HOURS! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer- I wish this was my story. Well it is my plot but everything is based on the goddess, J.K ROWLING. All hail Jo!  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unopened  
  
Harry Potter sat in his tiny room in June trying to get through his potions essays. It was now officially his birthday as it just turned 12:01 midnight on the 31st. Harry was not having a very good summer so far. He had received many letters from his friends and others but he left them simply unopened in Hedwig's cage. He didn't get any news about the wizarding world but he didn't really care.  
  
"Hello Hedwig," Harry greeted almost emotionless to the owl that had flown in the open window. She dropped a bag of parcels on the bed, which Harry ignored just like the rest of the letters.  
  
It was as if Harry didn't realize or care where he was. He was very sad about the death of his godfather. He was the closet thing he had to a father and it was another death that was Harry's fault.  
  
At least that is what Harry thought.  
  
The boy was getting quite pale and skinny because he didn't eat much. He didn't think much about eating and sometimes he forgot. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was going into a depression ever since Sirius died and he found out about his prophecy.  
  
Harry stopped doing the essay and lay down on his bed. He didn't try to sleep because he knew he would just have dreams and visions. He hadn't had a proper night sleep since he got to Privet Drive.  
  
Harry ignored the fact that it was his birthday and stared up at the ceiling while trying not to think of his godfather. The loving man that Harry thought had betrayed his parents when they first met. Harry remembered how he was about ready to kill him until Lupin intervened. So much had happened in his third year. Of course more just happened year after year.  
  
On August 1st Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while opening his summer mail when he came across one that was signed "Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore opened it quickly and read it at least twice. After he read it he put it in his cloak and took some floo powder from the fireplace mantel and threw it in calling "The burrow!"  
  
The letter said-  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I think something may be wrong with Harry. He isn't replying to anyone's mail and sometimes Hedwig brings it back to us. I know he hasn't opened the letters because on of them said for him to tell me when or if he would like to come over. I really don't think he would ignore the offer even though our family didn't make sure it was okay with you yet. I think someone should check on him. Please tell me what you think and what happens.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
^^^  
  
Dumbledore unfolded himself out of the fireplace and heard a gasp from two of the Weasley's that were playing chess in the living room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley," he greeted.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! What brings you here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I know," Ron muttered.  
  
Dumbledore faced Ron and then spoke.  
  
"Mr. Weasley could I have a word? Miss Weasley if you would be so kind to tell your parents that I am here. I need to talk to Ron for a minute so maybe you could wait a a second."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked out of the living room leaving the young red haired boy and the old headmaster alone.  
  
"Professor, did you get my letter?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Would you please tell me more about what you have noticed?"  
  
"Well it is just like I have written. Harry doesn't answer any letter from anyone. I don't think he opened them at all but I am not sure why. Lupin said he wasn't answering him either but he didn't have time to go see what was up."  
  
"Thank you for informing me," Dumbledore said.  
  
Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room followed by Ginny.  
  
"Albus what brings you here?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well I just came to talk to Ron and I came to remind you of the meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Of course Albus, would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thank you," the wizard told her. "I must be off now but I will see you tomorrow."  
  
With that he flooed back to his office and walked to the apparation wards out side of the school. He then apparated to Privet Drive where he landed right in Harry's bedroom. What he saw made him gasp.  
  
A skinny boy who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and was very malnourished stared at the ceiling sprawled out on his bed. A gorgeous snowy owl sat on the headboard because she couldn't get into her cage that was filled to the brim with letters and parcels.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Harry ignored him but Dumbledore kept talking and sat on a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry, your friends tell me you haven't written or even opened your letters. That means you haven't gotten one of the most important letters that you have ever received."  
  
Harry sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you have not opened your letters?  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't want to look in the old wizard's eyes. He couldn't get over the fact that he had kept so much from him.  
  
"You look like you haven't eaten or slept in weeks. Have you?"  
  
Harry didn't say or do anything.  
  
"Are you still having dreams?"  
  
"What do you care?" Harry spat. "When have you ever cared?"  
  
"Always Harry. I have always cared just like everyone else."  
  
"Some way of showing it," Harry shot.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"Harry I think you should come to Grimmauld place. I think the people that you will encounter there will pleasantly surprise you.  
  
"I don't want to go there. Sirius lived there," Harry cried.  
  
"Harry I guarantee you will regret it if you don't come. You will be happy if you do."  
  
Harry didn't say anything else but stuffed some books in his trunk along with the owl cage full of mail.  
  
"Hedwig fly to Sirius'- Grimmauld Place," Harry told the owl who immediately hooted and flew out the window.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"I apparated."  
  
"I thought no one could apparate here," Harry said.  
  
"Some people can," Dumbledore said emphasizing the "some."  
  
"How are we going there?"  
  
We are flooing from Arabella's fireplace."  
  
"And what about the Dursleys?"  
  
"I will take care of them but lets go now," the headmaster said walking down the stairs and into the living room followed by Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vernon yelled.  
  
"I have come to inform you that Harry will be staying somewhere else for the remainder of the summer. Good day to you all," Dumbledore said calmly and then swiftly walked out the door.  
  
Soon Harry was coming out of the fireplace at Grimmauld place and saw Lupin and Tonks sitting on recliner chairs sipping tea.  
  
Lupin ran up to Harry the second he saw him. "Harry!"  
  
"Hello Remus," Harry greeted.  
  
Lupin looked confused and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"He doesn't know?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I need you to reverse it. I have done what you wanted finally and I want to be back to my old self."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the two to sit down.  
  
"Hello Harry," Tonks said happily.  
  
Harry just nodded and sat next to Lupin on the couch.  
  
Dumbledore told Tonks that they needed to talk and she left the room willingly.  
  
"Harry, I think you should have opened you letters over the summer. It might have made your summer much easier," Lupin said.  
  
"And why is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think you should explain everything to him," Dumbledore told Remus and then left the room.  
  
"Harry I am going to explain something to you but I don't want you to interrupt at all."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, this all begins 3 days before your little trip to the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Dumbledore had to send me on a mission that only I could do because it involved my family and other very confusing things. I couldn't do the mission properly unless I was disguised because the Ministry is still on the lookout for me."  
  
"Why is the ministry looking for you? What did you do?"  
  
"Harry.. It's me, Sirius."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I disguised myself as Remus so I wouldn't get caught by the ministry. Remus disguised himself as me so the order members wouldn't be suspicious. We found out that there was a spy in the order. We had to be careful but unfortunately it was Remus who fell through the veil, not me."  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
"At the time we couldn't tell anyone even after Remus died because we didn't know who the spy was. We just found out this morning that it was Mundungus Fletcher. He was obliviated about everything involving the order and is now in Azkaban. I have been waiting all morning for Albus so he could take the disguise spell off of me. I can't do it because he made it.  
  
"Is it really you? How come I am just finding out now?" Harry asked shell- shocked.  
  
"I just got back from my mission yesterday. I sent you a letter explaining it all and telling you that I would see you tomorrow but you didn't open it."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he believed he was telling the truth.  
  
"Albus," Sirius called.  
  
Albus came striding in.  
  
"I need you to take this off of me, I don't think Harry believes me," he sniggered.  
  
"Sacranenia Lan Ropello," Dumbledore chanted with his wand pointed at Sirius.  
  
Then suddenly Sirius glowed for a minute and turned into his regular self.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled running up to his godfather and pulling him into a big hug never wanting to let go.  
  
A/N- PLEASE REVIEW. DO YOU LIKE MY IDEA? I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE LIKE MY OTHER STORY BUT I GUARANTEE IT WONT BE. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. I WILL UPDATE SOON!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N- Here is the next chapter, thank you to all who reviewed! I am going somewhere with this story. Also I accidentally put that Harry's birthday was in June when it is really in July. Sorry about that. For those of you who miss Lupin I think you will be pleasantly surprised with this chapter!!! REVIEW!!  
  
New Beginnings  
  
.....  
  
"Sirius.."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"If you're here then that means Professor Lupin is dead."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry,"  
  
Harry began to sob into Sirius's shoulder. He wasn't really sure why though because usually he could make it seem like he never cried. He did now though.  
  
"Harry, Remus was a great person and I miss him so much. Sometimes I wish it was me instead of him," Sirius muttered.  
  
Harry shot Sirius a glare. "Don't say that! I am so sad that he is gone but I am so happy that you aren't. I almost feel guilty for feeling this way."  
  
"Don't feel guilty," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Harry look at Sirius and Sirius looked at Harry.  
  
"Did you hear that?" they both asked each other in unison and turned around slowly.  
  
"Hi, did you miss me?"  
  
In front of Sirius and Harry was the ghost of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Moony!" Sirius yelled and ran to his best friend's ghost to hug him but unfortunately he went straight through him.  
  
"Sorry, I almost forgot."  
  
Harry was speechless but soon there were more and more people in entering the living room after hearing Sirius yell.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Tonks, Dumbledore and now Professor McGonagall were there.  
  
"Hello Remus," Dumbledore greeted casually.  
  
"Remus I thought you were gone forever!" Sirius cried.  
  
"How come you're here?" Harry finally asked unknown to how rude that really sounded.  
  
"Harry!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"I don't mean it in a bad way. I really want to know. I am really glad that he is here. Really glad."  
  
"I am here for a lot of different reasons which I can't explain all now but I will soon."  
  
Harry and Sirius plastered a huge grin on their face. Lupin was also was smiling.  
  
"Come on, we have to talk Moony," Sirius finally said walking towards his room with Lupin following.  
  
Harry was left in the room with Tonks and the two professors.  
  
"So Harry," Dumbledore said. "Are you glad you came?"  
  
Harry didn't answer but the headmaster already knew his answer just by looking at the boy's face.  
  
"I have never seen the boy so happy," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I think depression comes and goes for the boy. Wait till he sees what the Wizarding world wants him to do."  
  
"What is that Albus?" She asked.  
  
"Wait and see. You will know very soon."  
  
Harry left to go find Sirius and Lupin. He hadn't ever felt happier and it was amazing how one minute everything was going wrong and the next things were perfect. Well almost perfect but life for Harry would never be completely perfect.  
  
Harry found Sirius sitting on his bed talking to Remus who was floating around the ceiling.  
  
"Hello Harry," Lupin greeted fondly.  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry said happily.  
  
"Call me Remus Harry," he said with a smirk.  
  
"What Happened Remus?" Harry asked after a minute or so.  
  
Lupin floated down and sat on the bed next to Sirius. Harry sat in a chair next to them.  
  
"Well when I fell through the veil I remember being so scared. I didn't want to die and the next thing I knew I was in the Department of Mysteries again and no one was there. I was surprised at first to see that I was a ghost. Then I got used to it and I knew I would see the both of you again and still help with the war."  
  
"When I asked Nearly Headless Nick he said that you have to be scared of death to become a ghost."  
  
"When and what did you ask him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well I asked him about you coming back as a ghost right after you died."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"I guess I was a little afraid of dying. I never really thought I was until it came time for me to.." Remus slurred the ending but no one seemed to mind.  
  
"So, I had one of the worst summers ever for no reason? I thought Sirius was dead the whole time. I can't believe how stupid I was not to open my letters. Now both of you are here," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well after you-no you died," Harry said first pointing to Sirius then turning to Remus. "I wouldn't really talk to anyone and I kind of became.depressed. Sirius was away on a mission so I didn't know that he was still alive. I didn't open any of the letters anyone gave me because I was still sort of mad at everyone for.previous events. Then Dumbledore came and got me today and Sirius explained everything to me and Dumbledore took the disguise off. Now we are here."  
  
"Wow Harry, it seems like you have had quite a summer," Remus said.  
  
"You have no idea," Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius let out a small snort and then looked at the time. "Its time to eat! Moony, I know you don't eat but you still have to come."  
  
Remus laughed and followed the two downstairs to the table.  
  
Harry laughed with Sirius and Remus and even Professor McGonagall at the table.  
  
"Where were you before you came here?" Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Well I went to visit someone special," Remus croaked.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I know," Harry said with fury. "Lestrange."  
  
Dumbledore decided to change the subject quickly so he spoke.  
  
"Remus since you no longer are a werewolf and we do already have one professor that is a ghost would you consider being the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor again?"  
  
Remus smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that. I would love to."  
  
"Yes!" Harry screeched.  
  
Sirius laughed but stopped when Dumbledore spoke to him.  
  
"Sirius would you like a teaching job as well?"  
  
Sirius looked confused. "I am still on the run from the ministry."  
  
"For now you are. Would you like to be Lupin's class pet then?" Dumbledore chortled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool," Harry said. "This will be so much better than that Umbridge lady."  
  
"Snape will be happy," Sirius laughed.  
  
Everyone continued to eat only to stop when they were laughing or talking animatedly. A brown tawny owl swooped in and dropped the Daily Prophet on Dumbledore's lap. He read it then past it to McGonagall who gasped then passed it to Tonks. Soon the whole table besides Harry had read it and were all looking at him with very shocked expressions, except Dumbledore who looked like his calm and usual self.  
  
"Why are you all staring at me?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry.I think you should read this," Sirius said hesitantly and handed him the paper.  
  
Harry grabbed it and began to read-  
  
Last week on July 26th the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was fired for keeping hidden many things from the Wizarding community. These things include the rise of he-who-must-not-be-named and battles that went on. Fudge also made Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived seem mentally unstable as well as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore just to keep these things hidden. There was a meeting at the ministry where 3 people were nominated for the Minister of Magic position. The first one nominated is Arthur Weasley.  
  
Harry stopped reading when he read Mr. Weasley's name and looked up at everyone.  
  
"Wow, I hope he wins. Ron would be so happy!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Keep reading," Sirius said.  
  
Harry gave him a confused look but did as he was told.  
  
Mr. Arthur Weasley has 7 kids and has been working at the ministry for many years. The 2nd nominee is Mr. Sky Lunskig. Mr. Lunskig has also been working at the ministry for many years.  
  
"Who is Lunskig? I have never heard of him." Harry told the people seated at the table.  
  
"Keep reading Harry," Sirius said again.  
  
The last nominee is someone many people had to think about. Although this person is just 16 years old a lot of people feel that he is a perfect choice. The 3rd nominee is Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
.........  
  
A/n- I know it may be a little weird that Lupin is a ghost but after seeing how many people missed Lupin I decided on making him come back one way or another. I will update. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!!! 


	3. And the winner is

A/N- I cannot believe how many reviews I have been getting! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! I hope you all keep reading. I want to address some things first. My sequel to my last story will be up this weekend. As for the first story I wrote I think it is crap. I wouldn't recommend reading Harry Potter in his Sixth Year. I think More Secrets Revealed is much better. I know I make grammatical errors in this story but I try to correct as many as I can. Sorry if I accidentally miss some. Also I know my plot is a little weird and that we all want Remus back but the plot is going somewhere. I already have the next 15 chapters planned out on paper. I also accidentally had Harry call Remus by his firs name so I feel really stupid about that mistake. In my last story he called him Remus so I was used to it. It won't happen again. I promise* I am going to try and update every other day. School takes a lot of time and writing each chapter takes quite a bit of time as well. I am so glad that there are people who actually like my story. PLEASE DON'T FLAME. REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU a...hug or if you prefer I will give you a large cookie. Any flavor! Here is the next chapter. You will find out about a lot of things that you have been wondering about in the reviews so I hope you are happy. Reviewers are also giving me good ideas for the story so if you have some incredible ones feel free to share. PLEASE DON'T BE CRUEL! SORRY..HERE IS THE CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
And The Winner Is.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screamed and dropped the roll in his hand. "I am nominated to be the minister of magic?"  
  
No one said anything but Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Can someone please explain to me why the bloody hell I am nominated?" He bellowed.  
  
"As soon as you calm down Harry I will be glad to tell you everything." The headmaster said casually. "As you know the minister was fired. A lot of people gathered to nominate 3 people for the minister position and one person nominated you. I was at the meeting as well. People seem to think that you are very strong and would make a great minister."  
  
"But I am only sixteen! I am still in school. Do I have time for all this?"  
  
"Harry if you do become the Minister of Magic you will make time. You are already ahead of the other students along with Miss Granger. You did get all your OWLS."  
  
"But won't that change everything?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry," Sirius interrupted. "Think of all the good you could do. You are an understanding powerful wizard. If someone is in trouble you are always there even when you don't have to be. You are so loyal and trustworthy and now that everyone knows that you were telling the truth about Voldemort people think you would be great. Think of all the good you can do," he repeated.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well will people have to call me minister?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"When will everyone vote? Is it like muggle voting? I didn't know wizards voted for this type of thing."  
  
"We will find out on August 31st. That is a day before the start of school," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I am going to be the Minister of Magic," Harry muttered so nobody could hear. Sirius did hear him though and laughed.  
  
The next day there was an order meeting in which Harry was invited to attend. Everyone was there including Moody, Snape McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin and many others who Harry recognized from the year before.  
  
Dumbledore spoke to the group once everyone was sitting down. "Everyone thank you for once again coming to the meeting. Today Mr. Potter will attend because we have some things to discuss that involve him. First we need to deal with some other business. Sirius, how did your mission go?  
  
"Surprisingly good," Sirius said. "I was able to contact Fallyn Amory and she can transfer to Hogwarts this upcoming year. She will be in her 6th year. She is also coming by the Hogwarts express on the 1st.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. Severus any news on Voldemort's upcoming actions?"  
  
"He is furious that Potter is nominated for the Minister position. He is trying to do anything he can to get Lunskig the spot because he's a deatheater. He hasn't told us any plans yet."  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore nodded. "That brings us to some very good news. Two people who would make great minister were nominated yesterday. Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. I personally think either of them could do the job well."  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and turned red. He felt a little guilty about being nominated against his best friends dad. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to be the Minister. He was just 16 and not even out of school. People were trying to force him to grow up too fast and Harry didn't know if he wanted it to be like that. There was so much good he could do but Mr. Weasley could do just the same. Whatever happens happens.  
  
"I think Harry would make a fine Minister," Mr. Weasley said. And Harry I don't mind that it is between the two of us. I know you were just as surprised as me."  
  
Harry nodded and plastered a small grin on his face.  
  
"What are the chances of Lunskig getting the job?" Someone asked.  
  
"Very slim. I personally think Arthur and Harry have a big chance. If either of them become the Minister of Magic then that could be a very big advantage but if Lunskig does it will be the exact opposite." Dumbledore said hesitantly. "Now as for what Mr. Potter and Arthur can do to help if and when they do get the spot are many things. Harry knows the names of many deatheaters that could be locked up and the ones that are also involved with the ministry. This could bring down some of the highest deatheaters. Luscius Malfoy is in Azkaban now. They caught him a while ago but they didn't make it public. Harry or Arthur could do great things to help the Wizarding community."  
  
"Don't you think Potter may be a bit young?" Snape hissed.  
  
"I personally have no doubt that Harry will indeed make a great minister and I also believe that Harry has been through more than any grown wizard I know and that he is ready for a job like this. It all comes down to whether he wants it," Dumbledore said smoothly.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze on Harry. Harry was once again on the spot. He couldn't let everyone down. Not when they were needing him most. He could do so much for everyone but he was just 16. Harry really didn't want to do it but he forced himself to nod. Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing look and Lupin gave him a reassuring one.  
  
"Remus, Did you accomplish anything on your little visit to Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked the ghost sitting beside Sirius.  
  
Lupin nodded. "Well I first went to try and get her back for what she did. I guess you could say I haunted her and she got really annoyed. I found out as much as Severus after awhile so I left." Harry could tell that if Remus weren't translucent he would probably be blushing.  
  
After awhile of comparing notes Dumbledore dismissed everyone but Harry stayed to talk to him.  
  
"Harry, on August 31st you will get a note if you are to become the minister. There will be a portkey with it and it will take you directly to the Ministry of Magic where you will gain lots of information."  
  
Harry nodded. "When will I come back?"  
  
"Most likely the next day before the train arrives."  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"Oh and you should know that you will be missing quite a lot of school but I know that you will make it up when possible. You are the head of your class along with Miss Granger so I think she will be able to tell you what you have been missing. Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. He didn't really want to do it. He felt like he had to and he could do so much good with his power.  
  
Harry left after Dumbledore walked downstairs. He found Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Hermione sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"What's it like being a ghost Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's quite interesting Hermione. I would much rather be a human/werewolf but I am glad that I am here to help with everything and be with my favorite people."  
  
"Will you stay here forever?" Ron asked looking silently shocked as he stared at his old professor.  
  
"That I am not sure of," he sighed. Harry then decided to make himself known in the room. No one knew he was there because they were too busy staring at Professor Lupin.  
  
"Hi guys!" Harry greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry, or should I say minister?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I didn't know. Can you believe Sirius is back?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well technically I never left," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Lupin said.  
  
"Harry why didn't you read any of our letters?" Ron asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice.  
  
"I kind of didn't realize they were there," Harry blushed.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't realize. I thought you loved getting letters from us?"  
  
"I do love getting letters Hermione. I wasn't really thinking about the letters though. I was too busy thinking about.." Harry stopped but then smiled. "Nevermind. I did get the gifts you sent me though. Thanks a lot for everything."  
  
Harry had gotten a book from Hermione, sweets from Ron and other little things from different people. He opened them that morning.  
  
Time past by quickly for Harry. He spent August at Grimmauld place being with Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny and the other Weasley's hadn't come. Hermione and Ron came to keep Harry company even though he already had his dad's two best friends.  
  
Soon it was the morning of August 31st. Harry was the first one up and showered quickly and ran downstairs. He was soon greeted by other people who were all waiting to find out who the minister would be.  
  
Harry watched the clock tick as the seconds went by slowly. Then in the middle of breakfast a letter finally came. A gray owl flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's eggs. Harry opened it as the eyes of Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, and Moody were staring directly at him with pure anticipation. Harry opened it and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
Harold James Potter,  
  
You are hereby elected as Minister of Magic to the wizarding community. The percentage of the electoral votes were as followed:  
  
Sky Lunskig - 14% Arthur Weasley - 31% Harry Potter - 55%  
  
Please take this portkey immediately to the Ministry of Magic where you will learn of this position and it's powers.  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
...  
  
Harry took out a coin and waved goodbye to his friends as he felt that familiar tugging around his navel and was being taken to the Ministry by portkey.  
  
A/N- Next chapter up Friday or tomorrow nigh!. REVIEW! 


	4. Acacia Monarch

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I know I do make grammatical errors sometimes but I am certainly not perfect. The next chapter will be out tomorrow before noon. I am off to write it. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I was getting lots of reviews at first but now I'm not. Acacia Monarch is pronounce A-kay-sha Mon-ark!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Acacia Monarch  
  
Harry felt his feet hit the ground and opened his eyes to see that he was in a big blue room with lots of tables and chairs. He looked up and saw a kind looking woman who couldn't have been older than 25. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair with a few freckles on her face.  
  
"Hello Minister, I am so glad you came in such a timely fashion. I am Acacia Monarch and I am your new assistant," she said warmly and stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Hello, you can call me Harry. Where are we?" He asked after giving her a brisk handshake.  
  
"This is a conference room at the Ministry of Magic. There are lots of meetings here. Follow me and I will give you a tour and take you to your office. Then I can explain more about what you do as the minister."  
  
Harry nodded and followed her out the door. There were lots of people in the hallways going both ways and Harry found it to be incredibly hard to get past everyone without hitting them. After of minute of walking they turned and walked in a password protected door. Harry walked in behind Acacia and was amazed to see that the room was almost as big as the Gryffindor's common room. The walls were a rich royal blue shade and there were comfortable chairs and couches all around. There was also a blazing fire and some furniture such as a desk and a wonderfully carved chair made of beautiful cherry oak wood.  
  
"This is your office," she said sweetly. "My office is next to yours and quite a bit smaller so if you ever need me for anything you can just call."  
  
She showed him all kinds of things around the room like maps and numerous books. There was also a floo system where he could press a button of anyone of importance and he would be able to contact them. There was a curio cabinet filled with portkeys and other things that Harry thought were interesting.  
  
"Would you like me to explain a little more about this wonderful job? I have been learning about what you do all yesterday so I could tell you."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Harry said feeling dumb at the expression of awe he realized he had on his face. Harry sat down in a big comfortable recliner chair and Acacia sat in the one across from him.  
  
"Over there," she pointed. "You will get mail every time you are needed. You are in charge of almost everything except for the unspeakables of course. The floo system is programmed to any place in the ministry or anything of importance. There is also portkeys to various places such as Azkaban and Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore has informed me that you will be learning how to apparate within the next couple of months so that will help you a great deal." That was news to him.  
  
"If you would like to change anything such as a rule or a law and it isn't absolutely ridiculous you run it by me and I make sure it is changed. Any questions?' She asked trying to hold back a stifle. Harry was now gaping.  
  
"I think I understand everything."  
  
"Well then, like I said I am Acacia Monarch, your assistant. I was hand selected by a big group of aurors and I am here to help you in every way possible. You will get used to everything quickly just like the previous Ministers.  
  
"Thank you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Is there anything you would like?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said immediately. "I have a few things on my to do list."  
  
"And those things would be?"  
  
"Sirius Black is innocent and I would like to officially announce that."  
  
Acacia looked confused so Harry decided to elaborate.  
  
"Everyone thought Sirius Black died but really Remus Lupin did who is now a ghost. He was in disguise for uh..personal reasons."  
  
"Oh." she hesitated. "And how is he innocent? Didn't he help to kill your.."  
  
"Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettigrew. He is innocent. I also happen to know the names of many deatheaters that I would prefer locked up then to be running around aimlessly. I think I will tell some aurors later if that's alright," Harry said.  
  
"Oh of course it's alright. You are the Minister."  
  
"I have to get used to that," he blushed. "I would also like Hogwarts checked for students who have dark marks. I think every student should be checked and locked away if they do."  
  
"I will arrange that immediately," Acacia said tapping her magic quill which began speeding across a piece of parchment.  
  
"Actually," Harry reached out and stopped the quill. "I think I will take care of that."  
  
"Okay, anything else I can help you with?" she asked.  
  
Harry thought a moment.  
  
"Not that I can think of. I will be here whenever I don't have classes I suppose and probably during lots of classes as well."  
  
"Yes, there are also meetings every other day and accordingly."  
  
Harry nodded. What in the name of Merlin was he getting himself into?  
  
"Anything else?" Harry asked tiredly.  
  
"Oh I completely forgot that there will be a press conference today at three. It is when you first make your appearance as the Minister where you can say a few opening thoughts and what you are going to do. I also think it would be a good idea to announce Black's innocence."  
  
"Okay, does anyone else know I am the Minister yet?" he asked.  
  
"Well those you have told know and the families of your opponents also know."  
  
"Okay, thank you for all of your help. I think I am going to work on what I am going to say at the press conference."  
  
Acacia nodded a let out a small chuckle. "You are much politer than the last minister. I am sure that all your employers will be ecstatic."  
  
Harry grinned as the kind assistant walked through a side door to her office. Harry got the sudden urge to want to see Mr. Weasley and see how he was doing.  
  
He walked over to the floo system control panel and looked for Mr. Weasley's name. There were names of many people such as the ministers of the other countries, Dumbledore, people who worked at the ministry, Acacia and then he found Mr. Weasley's name at the bottom of the list It was in alphabetical order so Harry felt quite stupid when he realized he didn't have to look through the whole list to find the last name on it. He pressed the button and walked into the fire. He hoped that he did it right and luckily within 10 seconds he was in Mr. Weasley's cramped office who was sitting behind and old desk tinkering with a rusty toaster.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted.  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and put down the toaster. "Hello Minister," he smirked.  
  
Harry groaned. "Call me Harry please."  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed. "Okay Harry. How are you adjusting?"  
  
"I think I will get the hang of it. I thought you should have won though," Harry blushed.  
  
"Don't be silly Harry, you won fair and square and I have no grudge against you."  
  
Harry smiled. "You know," he said. "This is a really small office."  
  
"Well my line of work doesn't call for much space."  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasley spent awhile talking about muggle items such as plugs, toasters and cars. He also helped Harry prepare for the press conference and Harry was grateful for the help.  
  
Three o'clock rolled around after Harry's chat with Mr. Weasley and Acacia's tour. At quarter until three Harry walked back down to the conference room that he first landed in and said his speech in his head until he felt it was perfect. He wrote it down but he knew that he would think of more things to say when the time came. When people started filing in the conference room Harry decided it would be best if someone introduced him so he walked behind the back door.  
  
Sure enough 15 minutes later Harry was called out into the room. There were many people there. Newspaper reporters and photographers and lots of important people were there. The head auror and other aurors were there as well and even the Hogwarts staff sat in the front of the room. McGonagall was beaming probably because one of her Gryffindor's is the new Minister of Magic. Snape was glaring for the same reason.  
  
Harry sat at the head of the room and waited for silence.  
  
"Hello," Harry said trying to sound confidence. He knew that he had to act as confident as possible so he put sort of a mask of confidence on. "I am the new Minister Harry Potter and I want to thank all who voted for me." There was a sudden hush as everyone stared at Harry listening closely. Flashes were going off in Harry's face and he was trying not to fall down from the shocking blindness that he thankfully got used to.  
  
"I think there are a lot of changes to be made out there which will all be taken care of soon. There will be much tighter security because Voldemort has risen."  
  
There were gasps at the sound of the dark lord's name but Harry just ignored them.  
  
"The first thing I would like to address," Harry said to the room trying to sound sure of himself and mature. "Is of a certain mans innocence."  
  
Harry waited for a reaction but when he didn't get one he continued.  
  
"Sirius Black," there were all those gasps he had been waiting for. "Sirius Black is alive and innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew and I would like to pronounce Mr. Black a free man. He has been wrongly accused. Peter Pettigrew is alive and I will work hard to make sure he is captured."  
  
Whispers rushed through the room and cameras went off like mad but Harry continued.  
  
"I would now like to end this by saying that I will do everything I can to assure the safety of the wizarding world. I know that my age may seem like a problem but I guarantee you that I will work hard for everyone."  
  
Everyone applauded and Dumbledore gave Harry a standing ovation and everyone copied. Harry stepped back and the head auror came up.  
  
"The Minister will now accept questions."  
  
A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! IF I GET TEN REVIEWS I WILL PUT UP MY NEXT CHAPTER BY NOON SATURDAY! 


	5. The Great Return

A/N- Here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I got so many reviews at the beginning of this story and now it seems like no one reads my story. Please review to at least tell me you are reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
The Great Return  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry fell asleep that night on a comfortable leather couch.  
  
After many hours of questioning from the press and public and then a meeting with the head aurors he was unbelievably exhausted. Everything still didn't feel quite realistic. Harry thought that any minute now he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. Harry would find himself at the Dursley's in the lonely little room with no recollection of what happened during the past month. Harry knew that wouldn't happen though.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning quite early and decided he would come back immediately after classes the next day.  
  
Acacia had told him that the first meeting would be on Wednesday and now it was Monday September 1st, the first day of school.  
  
Harry opened some mail and talked to the head auror about deatheaters and about the ones he knew that were involved with the Ministry.  
  
He decided to eat breakfast in the great hall so he could talk to Dumbledore so at 7:30 he took a portkey and landed right in the entrance hall. He walked to the great hall and opened the massive doors to see all the professors, Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius sitting at a big table eating quietly.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled and ran up to the 16 year old pulling him into a hug. "I'm free! Thank you so much!"  
  
Harry laughed as he saw all eyes in him.  
  
"Your welcome Sirius but I really need to breathe," he croaked.  
  
Harry followed Sirius to two open seats and they both sat down. Harry was between Sirius and Lupin who wasn't eating anything. Snape was at the far side of the table with Dumbledore. He was giving Harry a harsh glare which Harry just returned then smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry started to eat rapidly while ignoring the stares from the whole table.  
  
"Hello Minister Potter," Lupin snorted.  
  
"Hi, don't call me that," Harry growled.  
  
"But that is what you are," Sirius said jokingly. "You are the Minister and you should expect people to call you that."  
  
"They won't if I say they won't" Harry said trying to hold back a laugh and then continued to eat his scrapple.  
  
At the end of breakfast after Dumbledore had left Harry made his way up to the headmaster's office. He guessed all different kinds of treats for passwords and the stairs finally appeared when Harry said "sugar quill."  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked. When he heard a "come in" he opened the door to see the headmaster reading a piece of parchment on his desk.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Hello Minister," Dumbledore greeted in return.  
  
Harry groaned. "Professor please don't call me that."  
  
Dumbledore laughed and motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry obliged and looked up at the twinkling old man.  
  
"How did it go Harry? You are here quite early. Did you take a portkey?"  
  
"Yes, it turns out that I have portkeys to almost anywhere. I was also thinking about going to Kings Cross in a little while so I can ride the train with my friends." Harry didn't know why he liked the train as much as he did.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "How does it feel to be your headmaster's and your professor's boss?" He asked knowingly.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "I'm your what?"  
  
"You are my boss."  
  
Harry was shocked. He didn't realize that he was in charge of almost everyone. How could he be so stupid to forget? Then Harry thought of something and smiled.  
  
"Does that mean I am Snape's boss?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Professor Snape," he said sternly. "Although you are the minister there are some things that we need to clear up a few things."  
  
"Okay," Harry said nervously.  
  
"You can advise and even order me to do certain things but you are still a student and I expect the same rules to apply. I know you never really followed much of the rules around the school but you are not to act like you can do anything you want," Dumbledore said calmly. He wasn't mean but he was stern.  
  
"You also have to do all your work and homework and you may not disrespect any of the professors,"  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore mutter "in class" and he smiled. "Okay Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry you may call me Albus since you are the minister," Albus said kindly.  
  
"Okay Professor Dumble.Albus," he said then blushed. "Whoa, I have to get used to that."  
  
"You will in time. I don't know if Professor Snape will want you to call him Sevurus though."  
  
Harry let out a small laugh.  
  
"Harry is there something you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
"Actually there is. I think because of past incidents that all students and even staff should be checked for the dark mark."  
  
"Well Harry that is a good idea but I assure you that I have checked all the staff and I would know whether the students have it or not. No student or staff in the school has the dark mark besides Professor Snape," he said smoothly.  
  
"How would you know?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Harry gave the headmaster a confused look but nodded. "Okay," he said with confusion in his voice. But then Harry thought of something. "What about Quarril?"  
  
"He did not have the mark," Albus said simply.  
  
"Okay, if you are sure then I guess I will go to Kings Cross." Harry turned to go out the office but then remembered something and turned to face Dumbledore once again.  
  
"Acacia, my assistant, said I would be learning how to apparate."  
  
"Yes you will. The Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant will teach you."  
  
Before Harry got the chance to ask who that would be he was guided out of the office.  
  
Harry got out his portkey and was soon back in his office at the ministry. He went to the curio cabinet and retrieved another portkey and went to seek out Acacia. He told her that he would be back the next evening and used the portkey to get to the train station. Sirius had already taken all of Harry's school things so he came with nothing but his wand and some galleons.  
  
He boarded the train and entered an empty compartment to wait for his friends. Soon enough Hermione came in followed by Ron.  
  
"Harry I can't believe you're the minister!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Does this mean you can finally fire Snape?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well not exactly."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron talked about there summer and about what Harry did the day before. They were almost at Hogwarts when they heard a drawl at the compartment door.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous trio," Draco spat.  
  
"What do you want ferret?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I just wanted to greet the new minister. Minister Potter," he said slowly.  
  
"Ferret go away, we don't need to deal with your stuck up conceded arse right now!"  
  
"Shut up mudblood, why don't you go snog Potty or Weasel."  
  
Ron jumped up with his wand out and Harry jumped up less than a second after. Harry was just about to hex Malfoy when.  
  
"Harry don't!" Hermione yelled. "You are the minister. You can't do that anymore. He is just provoking you so you will get in trouble!"  
  
Harry sat down and sighed. "Fine but that doesn't mean Ron can't."  
  
"Stupefy," Ron and Hermione screamed in unison and Draco fell stiff to the ground.  
  
They dragged him out of the compartment and closed the door behind them.  
  
Soon they were at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron led the first years too there seats and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come to him so he walked up to the head table.  
  
"Harry, you may sit up at the head table if you want."  
  
"Um.no thanks Albus. I would rather sit at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"Very well, I am asking as a sign of respect."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Also I would like you to come to my office after the feast. There is something that you and a couple of other people have to discuss."  
  
Harry nodded and sat back down. He watched as the first years nervously got sorted and Dumbledore got up to make his announcements.  
  
"There is one last person who has to be sorted. She is a transfer student from Beauxboton School and is in her sixth year. Fallyn Amory," he called and a beautiful slim brown haired girl walked up to the sorting hat. She had jet black eyes and a smile that would brighten anyone's day.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out.  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered as Fallyn sat down with them. Harry then had to deal with questions from everyone in the great hall. Soon the feast was over and it was time to go to the headmaster's office.  
  
A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter. This story wills start getting interesting in the next chapter which should be up soon. I am not sure if I spelled Beauxboton right and a couple of other words. Sorry about that. Next chapter will probably be up on Tuesday. I am going to start More Secrets Revealed the sequel now which should be up later today or tomorrow afternoon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Meeting

A/N- Here is the next chapter. My parents think I am not doing well in school even though I am getting straight As so I am allowed on the computer an hour a day. I will try hard to update this and my other story every other day. I am having minor surgery on Thursday so the chapter might not be up until Friday. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~  
  
Meeting  
  
~!~  
  
After the feast Harry made his way up to the headmaster's office wondering why and whom he needed to talk to. Harry was hardly surprised by the reaction everyone had to him being the minister but Harry tried not to think about the extra "fame and glory" that he didn't want or need.  
  
He made it to the gargoyle without realizing it and he said the password. He walked up the stairs that appeared and was surprised to see the 6th year Ravenclaw, Fallyn Amory.  
  
"Ah Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "Come sit down. We are waiting for one more person."  
  
Harry did as he was told.  
  
"What is this about?" he asked after taking a seat next to Fallyn.  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer him a blonde haired Slytherin walked through the doors and grumpily sat down as far away as possible from the other two in the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us," the headmaster said.  
  
Malfoy let out a small grunt.  
  
The headmaster let everyone settle down and then he spoke to the room.  
  
"You are all here because I have some very important and interesting news. I have just found out that each of you are heirs to very important people.  
  
"What?" Fallyn yelled at the same time Malfoy muttered "yeah, Malfoy's."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He already thought about himself but he had no idea about Malfoy or Fallyn.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Dumbledore continued ignoring the other two students. "You are the heir of Godric Gryffindor." Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't surprised.  
  
"Ms. Amory, you are in fact the heir of Helga Hufflepuff." Fallyn sunk back into her chair in deep thought and she didn't say a word.  
  
The headmaster turned to look at Malfoy who jumped out of his seat and looked like he was about to burst.  
  
"And I'm the heir of Slytherin?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you are the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
Malfoy sat back down with a confused look.  
  
"But I am in Slytherin."  
  
"I realize that but Rowena Ravenclaw was your great great great great aunt."  
  
Malfoy looked surprised.  
  
"Is that why we are all here?" Fallyn whispered. "Because we are the heirs?"  
  
"Well Ms. Amory, there is a little more to it than that."  
  
Harry watched as Malfoy was shifting in his chair in confusion. It was pretty amusing and entertaining for Harry to watch although he was pretty surprised by the information he had just found out. Malfoy being Ravenclaw's heir was big news. Fallyn seemed quite surprised as well as she kept her gaze on the floor.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort," Dumbledore started and Fallyn cringed at the name. "Can be defeated only by the three other heirs."  
  
"Does that mean Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin?" Malfoy asked. Fallyn cringed again.  
  
"Yes," Harry muttered without thinking. Draco instantly looked at Harry.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I've known ever since the end of second year."  
  
"What do we have to do? Fallyn interrupted.  
  
"Well we are not sure about that yet but we do know that you will need to train in all different fields. I know this may be a lot to take in now but starting next week you will train every other night in hand to hand combat, weaponry, and defense. You are also going to be animagus and learn to apparate.  
  
"How are we going to learn all of this stuff?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"Well the Professors and I are going to help you. Harry is also going to teach you defense.  
  
"Harry?" Malfoy and Fallyn yelled in unison.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry you are the best at defense. Better than most adults."  
  
"Okay so when will we know what we have to do."  
  
"Soon," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
"And what if we choose not to help do this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Then I am afraid all hope for the wizarding world is lost," he sighed.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed them after telling the not to tell anyone and that they would meet in a week. He then asked Malfoy to stay behind so they could talk privately. Harry tried to listen to what they were saying but he couldn't hear anything so he went to his dormitory.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said to the sullen looking boy. Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"I have to know if you will help."  
  
Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his chair ad didn't look into the headmaster's eyes.  
  
"I know all this probably has come as a shock to you but I know you three can pull through if you work hard and work together. I just need to know if you will do this," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Malfoy opened his mouth but no words came out. Dumbledore saw this and spoke again.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me Draco?"  
  
Malfoy couldn't stop himself from nodding. Why did the old loon care anyway? He was a Malfoy, which meant that he was rich, powerful, and beautiful and never showed any emotions what so ever. Why was he about to tell the eccentric old man everything?  
  
"They are after me," he heard himself say.  
  
"Who is after you Draco?"  
  
"The deatheaters. I refused the dark mark and ran away. Now they are looking for me and trying so hard to get to me."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for telling me. I can assure you that with Harry as the minister you are safe from them."  
  
"I will help you then," Malfoy told him and left. He saw Harry walking down he hallways and remembered something important.  
  
"Potter," he called.  
  
Harry turned around and saw that Malfoy was catching up to him. Why would Malfoy want to talk to him at all?  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're the minister so I have so news for you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. He was quite surprised that Malfoy was acting so civil.  
  
"I.I think Snape is a deatheater," he told him in a loud whisper.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked around the hallways.  
  
"Malfoy I think we should talk about this somewhere private."  
  
"No I have to be quick, but why?"  
  
"Because the person you are talking about could be right behind you," Snape drawled.  
  
Harry and Malfoy whipped around to see their Potions Master hovering over them.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Malfoy said jumping back.  
  
"Malfoy, M..M.Minister," he replied in a slow greeting.  
  
"Professor Snape, we were just talking," Harry said shocked that his most hated professor called him a name of honor.  
  
"Mr. Potter, come with me. Malfoy stay there."  
  
Snape pulled on Harry's arm. Harry thought he was acting rather strange.  
  
"Professor Snape, I am not sure what to say to him." Harry explained.  
  
"Potter you don't have to explain anything to him," he said coldly fixing his eyes on Malfoy.  
  
There was the cold and mean Professor harry knew. Back to normal.  
  
"We can't tell him. He might tell someone."  
  
"Very good Potter. Maybe you do know what you are doing," he hissed.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Harry asked ignoring the compliment that was said in a very rude tone.  
  
"I will handle it. Don't say anything idiotic."  
  
Snape dragged Harry back in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Listen," he growled. "I am not a deatheater and I don't appreciate you telling people I am. Stop spreading rumors," he huffed and strode away.  
  
"Potter, you have to believe me," Malfoy said with no apparent emotions after Snape was no longer in sight.  
  
"Malfoy I will take care of it. Thank you for telling me," Harry said and left him to go to his common room.  
  
Harry walked through the portrait thinking this was the weirdest day he has had in a long time. First he found out about Malfoy and Fallyn, and then Malfoy told him some information as if he were on the good side of the war and then to top it off Snape was being civil.  
  
Harry walked in the common room and was mobbed by a group of younger Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry! Potter! Minister! Harry!" everyone yelled. Harry sighed and made his way to his dormitory.  
  
"Hey Ron, Seamus."  
  
"Hi," they both greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Harry," Seamus asked playfully. "Do you want people to call you minister?"  
  
"No," Harry said frowning.  
  
"Okay then. I wouldn't want to call my good friend that either. How do you like it so far?"  
  
"Well," Harry replied. "It will take some getting used to.  
  
"Are you going to do the D.A this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am not sure but I think I am going to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah me too," they both said.  
  
A/N- I hope you like the chapter. I will go into lots of detail about any questions u may have. I still left some things unanswered. I will update Thursday or Friday.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Lessons

A/N- Yay next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I really love them. I check my mail every 15 minutes hoping for reviews. When I see that I have one I am very happy so PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Lessons  
  
~~!~!~  
  
Harry woke up to on September 2nd and it was the first day of lessons. He found the dormitory warm and comfortable and he felt like he was finally at home. He really wanted to seek out Sirius but he didn't know if he was in the castle. Then he remembered something about him being the pet in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That got Harry thinking to Lupin and about him being the Professor for that class. He wouldn't exactly be able to do much magic due to the fact that he is a ghost. This would probably be a big disadvantage for everyone. Maybe Harry would have to start the D.A again.  
  
Harry took a shower, got dressed and got his things out for class. The first class was the dreaded potions. He also had Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was hoping desperately that people wouldn't act weird around him even though he was the minister but he knew that it all would be different now.  
  
Harry walked down to the common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting around the fire.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron waved.  
  
"Hi Ron, hey Hermione," Harry greeted.  
  
"We have to go to potions," Hermione told them.  
  
"I hate potions with that greasy git," Ron yelled.  
  
As they were walking there Harry stopped and Ron and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Ron," Harry said. "You're not mad at me for beating your dad are you?"  
  
"No I'm not mate. I know you didn't have any control over it," Ron told him.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You know, I am giving your dad a raise. I think he would be good doing Umbridge's old job."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
They were surprisingly the first ones in the room and Harry and Ron sat together in the back. Minutes later billowing black robes came striding in and Snape slammed the door hard after him.  
  
"We are making a potion today called Desireo. It shows everyone your greatest desires," Snape hissed and flicked his wand so instructions were up on the board.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly began. Harry had gotten a lot better in potions now so it wasn't a problem. Harry looked over at Malfoy occasionally and he looked completely normal. He and Snape weren't as friendly to each other. They weren't exactly friendly normally but usually Draco was his favorite student. It looked like that has changed a bit.  
  
Nearing the end of the potions class everyone was bringing there potion up to the professor.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom the potion is supposed to be purple. It is not supposed to be this ugly green color."  
  
Neville gulped. Even though he was getting older and less pudgy he was still very intimidated by his hateful professor.  
  
"Try it now," he spat.  
  
Neville nervously took a sip of the potion and a smoky bubble appeared above his head. A picture of Hermione appeared.  
  
Everyone soon realized that his greatest desire was the bushy haired muggle born sitting next to Dean Thomas. Everyone laughed and Neville ran out of the room with a bright red face.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes M..M....Minister," Snape said apprehensively.  
  
Harry blushed slightly but ignored it.  
  
"Um.Um.I forget," Harry said and sat down.  
  
Snape dismissed everyone but Harry stayed back.  
  
"Professor Snape," Harry said.  
  
"Yes Minister," he said without looking up.  
  
"Um.you don't have to call me that."  
  
Snape didn't say anything but he continued to collect papers in a pile. Harry knew that the only reason he called him that was because the position of power he was in and Snape technically worked for him. Unfortunately for him he worked for a 16 year old Gryffindor.  
  
Harry turned to the door to leave but Snape called him back.  
  
"Potter I think we need aurors in a little muggle village outside muggle London."  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think you can guess Mr. Potter," he said.  
  
"Okay do you know when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. They should probably be there by eight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry walked closer to the door and turned around again.  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Harry's next class was Transfiguration. The class went by quite smoothly. Neville never showed up and some of the Slytherins laughed about what happened in potions. Hermione's face was never so red.  
  
Finally after lunch it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to the classroom and was surprised to see Lupin and Sirius.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked happily.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I am the new assistant! Since Moony here can't exactly do magic I am here for that."  
  
"That is so cool!"  
  
"George and Fred would be so jealous if they knew that two of the marauders were our teachers!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Haha, yeah but don't tell anyone," Remus told them.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe one day when no one is expecting it we will surprise them," Sirius laughed.  
  
Soon everyone started filing in and the trio took their seats. Neville was back but was clearly avoiding Hermione. Hermione was doing the same.  
  
"Hello class. You should all remember me. I taught you in your third year and my name is Professor Lupin."  
  
"And I am sure you all heard of me. I am Sirius Black," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Professor" Lupin whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah Professor Black."  
  
Some of the Slytherins sniggered.  
  
"Actually I really hate when people call me Professor so when the other professors aren't around you can just call me Sirius."  
  
Harry smiled. If Dumbledore found out he would probably be mad. Harry knew that all the teachers weren't supposed to be addressed by their first names. He didn't exactly know why but he had a feeling the headmaster was stern about it.  
  
"Today we are going to learn a little more about dueling. Everyone will partner up and you will be taught some fairly simple shielding spells this week. Next week we will work on more blocking spells and then we will just take it from there. Everyone partner up," the ghost told the class.  
  
Harry immediately picked Ron and across the room Malfoy picked Zambini.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy could you please come here." Sirius beckoned them.  
  
Harry and Draco walked to the front of the class confusingly.  
  
"Dumbledore has asked me to partner you in these types of things. I am not exactly sure why and I don't really know but-"  
  
"Sirius I think we'll be okay," Harry interrupted.  
  
Malfoy gave him an odd look but went back in there positions to begin.  
  
"Why did you do that Potter?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just do this."  
  
Sirius and Lupin taught them all three pretty advanced shields. The only two people who had mastered them by the end of the class were Malfoy and of course, Harry.  
  
At the end of class Sirius told Harry where his dormitory was and Lupin said good bye. Harry saw Malfoy leaving and then he started to talk to him.  
  
"Potter, do you know anything about Snape?"  
  
"Malfoy I already told you he isn't a deatheater. You really don't have to worry about it."  
  
"Potter I can't exactly explain how I know but I do know that he is a deatheater."  
  
"I know. Look you are just going to have to talk to Dumbledore or Snape about this."  
  
"See ya Potter," Malfoy said neutrally and strode off the opposite way.  
  
Harry was a little confused about the way Malfoy has been acting but he shrugged it off and went to the common room.  
  
After dinner he portkeyed to his office.  
  
"Hello Acacia," Harry greeted.  
  
"Harry you have a meeting in fifteen minutes with the head aurors."  
  
"Okay. I have to tell them to position aurors right outside of muggle London tomorrow night."  
  
"What is happening?" Acacia asked.  
  
"I am not exactly sure but my sources tell me that there will probably be an attack."  
  
"And who may I ask are your sources?"  
  
"They are exactly that. MY sources," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Harry walked into the meeting room and saw three aurors there. One of them was the head and sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Minister Potter, good evening," the head auror said.  
  
Harry sat down.  
  
"Hello," Harry said to all of them.  
  
"Mr. Potter we have some very important business to discuss but first we would like to know if you have anything important to talk about."  
  
"Actually," Harry said. "There is. I want at least 20 aurors in the village right outside of muggle London. I heard that there is going to be an attack and I don't want anyone dying."  
  
"Okay Minister. Where did you hear this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter about that now but I do want to make sure there will be aurors there tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you. That is all I think," Harry said.  
  
"Okay well moving on to other very important business you are need to go on a very important mission sir."  
  
A/N- Cliffie I know but I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and update Sunday if not tomorrow. I know some of you may thing that Snape was a little OOC but he has to respect the new minister whether he likes it or not. Oh and all my chapters are going to stay at this length. Probably a little longer, each being at 1700. I just want everyone to remember that I am not J.K and I am doing the best I can. You can tell me any suggestions you may have and reviews motivate me to write faster.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS! 


	8. Order Members and Missions

A/N- Here is the next chapter. The first couple hundred words are in Malfoy's POV but this will be the only time of that. Also I just wanted to say I appreciate reviews but not flames. I also am going to change the thing about Malfoy's relations to Rowena Revenclaw. Instead of Rowena being his great great great great aunt she will be his great x 40 grandma. Thank you for the review on that. I also want to let everyone know that this is the pace of my story and I will keep it like this. I know my stories are fast paced but I think I like it like that. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but last night fanfic.net was down. I was really mad. N E WAYS. REVIEW AND HERE IS THE CHAPTER..  
  
~!~!~!~~  
  
Order Members and Missions  
  
~!~!~!~~  
  
Draco Malfoy walked slowly up to the headmaster's office on a Sunday afternoon. Draco said the password and when he heard a 'come in' he walked in and was surprised to see not only Albus Dumbledore but Severus Snape as well. Malfoy took a seat and waited for someone to speak.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming. It's seems we have something to discuss," The headmaster said.  
  
"Yes sir," Malfoy replied.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Professor Snape have let me know of your slight suspicions."  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"No need to be nervous Draco. I know who your father works for and I know that you do not. That is why of course you would believe that Severus is a deatheater."  
  
Draco chanced a glance at his potions professor and saw him staring at him intently.  
  
"Before I tell you what I am about to I must have your complete trust."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you can trust me. I am not nor will I ever be a deatheater," Malfoy said quietly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Snape is not a deatheater. He is in fact a spy for me so the deatheaters would obviously assume he was on Voldemort's side. He is in the Order of Phoenix."  
  
"What's that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Dumbledore proceeded to tell Draco Malfoy about the Order of Phoenix. Harry Potter recently became an official member. At the end of the headmaster's little speech he had one final thing to say.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to become a member of the Order of Phoenix along with Miss Fallyn Amory."  
  
Harry Potter left the meeting with an understanding of what his missions was. He didn't know how or why he didn't know about it but there was a group of 5 aurors captured without wands. They were residing in a little town near Durmstrang and Harry had to go with as many aurors as needed and retrieve them. Harry wasn't sure of all the facts but he did know how he was going to get the prisoners. Harry had to leave in exactly an hour and he chose to take 30 aurors.  
  
Harry sat in his office with Acacia. Harry was reading over some mail and Acacia was filling him in on the day's events.  
  
"Harry I think you should have an assistant minister."  
  
"What?" Harry asked shocked at what she was saying.  
  
"I think you should have an assistant minister," she repeated. "I think that during the day when you are unable to work because of classes there should be someone to take over your job and make some decisions and even go on necessary missions."  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked. "You are my assistant."  
  
"Well I am more like your secretary and I think you know that."  
  
"Well Dumbledore said that if I am ever needed I can come immediately."  
  
"Harry I still think you need an assistant. What do you think?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. Maybe it would be a great asset to have an assistant. Harry knew he couldn't always be there at least until he graduated from Hogwarts. After Harry thought about it for a minute he decided it was a great idea and he knew exactly who he was going to pick to be his assistant. Hopefully he would accept his offer.  
  
Harry was gathered in the conference room with thirty other aurors. He didn't exactly know why he decided on so many aurors but he didn't exactly know how many deatheaters were guarding (and from what Harry had heard, torturing brutally) the aurors. Harry had thought it might be a trap for him but he decided against staying and waitin for the others to do the task and come back.  
  
Harry still couldn't apparate yet. Professor Dumbledore was planning on teaching him that weekend with Sirius. Harry and one other auror decided to use a portkey while the others apparated.  
  
As soon as 29 aurors apparated Harry took the portkey with an auror named Ronalp. They ended up right next to the other aurors who apparated. They decided to walk the block to where there destination was but they didn't walk in a group of 31. They spread out into smaller groups and kept walking. The groups stopped at a large warehouse which was boarded up and looked as if it had not been entered in many years.  
  
Harry opened his cloak and pulled out a shrunken item and made it back to its normal size. It was two deatheater cloaks and masks. Harry and the head auror decided to disguise 2 people. One was Ronalp and the other was Harry of course.  
  
The other aurors put on special Ministry of Magic made invisibility cloaks which weren't as rare and they didn't work quite the same. They custom made for the aurors. They entered the warehouse after using a big unlocking spell and positioned them in different places all over the large building.  
  
Harry and Ronalp put on their cloaks and masks and walked in from the back. They quietly crept through the "abandoned" building. The walked in search for any sign of people for almost an hour, and then they saw a light at the end of the hallway. They heard faint whispering.  
  
"We have to wait here till morning. Master said to torture them as much as we want but not to kill them."  
  
"What is he planning on doing Nott?" another voice asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me or anyone else."  
  
Harry and Ronalp continued on walking as silent as the grave and finally saw the captured aurors. Tied to a very large pole in the middle of a dark room were 4 men and 1 woman. They looked like they were terribly beaten. Blood covered most of them and 3 of them were unconscious. They apparently didn't have their wands. Guarding them were about 15 deatheaters.  
  
Harry got an idea and motioned for Ronalp to follow him. He mouthed 'play along' and the man nodded.  
  
Harry walked up to the deatheater that was standing in the middle. He looked like he was in charge.  
  
With the best accent Harry could muster he walked to the deatheater and started talking in a low voice.  
  
"Master said we are to take over for the night. The lord said we only need 5 people to stay."  
  
"Then shouldn't he tell us himself?" Someone asked. It sounded like Crabbe.  
  
"Don't question Master or myself. Do as he says and get out. I want him to stay and them as well. That is all so leave before the lord punishes you for your ignorance," Harry said trying the best he could to sound evil and cold. He realized that all of it didn't exactly make sense and that most of it was pretty stupid but he was hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Nott announced that everyone was allowed to leave except 3 people. One was Crabbe, Goyle and the last one was Snape. Harry picked Crabbe and Goyle to stay because they were so stupid. He knew it was them because Harry heard them call each other by name. He knew Snape was there because someone whispered to him about a potion.  
  
After about 5 minutes everyone but the select few had left. The aurors around the room were still under invisibility cloaks but Harry knew they were there because he could sort of feel there presence.  
  
Harry pulled Ronalp and Snape to the side and told the two big dumb deatheaters to watch the hostages.  
  
"Snape, its Harry. We have to get these people out of here," Harry whispered.  
  
"That was brilliant Mr. Potter. We can all take the portkey I have but we have to get out of the building for it to work," Ronalp said in a low hush.  
  
"There are deatheaters all around the building," Snape said.  
  
"We can use invisibility cloaks on them. We can take the back way out and take the portkey immediately. We have to make sure the unconscious ones stay the way they are but those who are able to walk can help. We can also get another couple aurors to help with the captured ones," Harry told the two.  
  
"And what about dumb and dumber?" Ronalp asked.  
  
"They are too stupid to know anything. I will tell them to stay here and they will," Snape whispered.  
  
"Ronalp please go get two aurors. There should be some following us. Professor, will you go handle them?" Harry asked pointing to the other deatheaters.  
  
"Snape nodded and the three both went off in different directions of the room. Harry walked over to the hostages and checked them over.  
  
One began to speak but Harry interrupted.  
  
"It's okay. This is the minister of magic in disguise. We are going to get you out of here. Can you stand?"  
  
3 people who were now awake nodded slightly and began to stand. Harry took the ropes and chains off of them and everyone who could, stood up. There were still two people who were unconscious. Three aurors came over. One lifted on of the sleeping aurors and another lifted the other one. The other auror handed Harry, Ronalp and the three injured aurors an invisibility cloak. Before Harry put the cloak on he walked towards Snape who had successfully gotten rid of the two other very stupid deatheaters.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me Potter. Take these people and get out," Snape said and strode away without taking his deatheater mask off.  
  
Harry did exactly just that. He led a group of 35 people. All were under an invisibility cloak. Harry let his arm show so he could lead the way.  
  
When they were almost out an invisibility cloak slipped off of an unconscious man and some deatheaters saw. Soon there was a small chase between the invisible aurors and 3 deatheaters. They ended up losing each other and they got out safely. First they went to St Mungos and then the Ministry. The 5 captured aurors were now safe in the hospital and no one had gotten hurt. By the time they had gotten back it was in the middle of the night. Harry took a portkey immediately to Hogwarts and went to sleep in his dormitory to have a wonderful dreamless sleep. One thing that was on his mind before he went to sleep was the safety of his potions professor.  
  
Harry knew that there were going to more missions to come but thankfully this one was over and it was a success.  
  
A/N- Did you like this chapter? I like writing it and I think I am kind of proud of it.  
  
Who will be the Minister's assistant?  
  
Will Draco accept Dumbledore request to join the order?  
  
What will happen to Snape?  
  
A/N - Review and you will find out this all soon.  
  
I know that I have some unbelievable stuff in this chapter but I am not perfect so please don't flame or insult me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	9. More Than One Meeting

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I ended it a little sooner than I expected but next chapter will probably be extra extra long! If you review.. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love the ones saying you are recommending my stories to others. Thank you so much. When I get reviews I jump up and down and start singing my favorite song! N E WAYS.. Here is the next chapter. You will find out the answers to the questions at the end of last chapter. Of course most people who guessed were right.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
More Than One Meeting  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Harry woke up very early the next day even though he had very little sleep. He went to the great hall immediately in search of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Not many people were eating when Harry walked into the great hall. He looked up at the head table and saw only Dumbledore and a couple other teachers there.  
  
Snape was not.  
  
Harry ran up to the head table and came face to face with Albus.  
  
"Where is Professor Snape?" Harry asked immediately and nervously.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter. He is in the hospital wing but he is okay," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry ignored the rest of what the headmaster was saying and took off towards the hospital wing. He opened the doors and walked in to see Madame Pomphrey walking in the main room.  
  
"Where is Professor Snape? I have to see him," Harry told the medi-witch.  
  
"I'm sorry minister but Professor Snape is sleeping at the moment. You will have to come back a little later."  
  
"Well is he okay?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I am afraid he has been through quite an ordeal but yes, he will recover."  
  
Madame Pomphrey shooed Harry out of the hospital wing and Harry found himself alone in the hallways. He decided to go to the great hall even though he wasn't really hungry. He wanted to see his friends. Sure enough sitting at the Gryffindor table were the bickering Ron and Hermione. He sat down and tried not to think about his professor in the hospital wing.  
  
Two letters came for Harry brought by two different owls.  
  
"Hey its Errol!" Ron exclaimed reaching out for the letter that the extremely old owl was carrying. Harry grinned when the owl dropped the letter Ron was reaching for on his lap and not on the red head sitting across form him.  
  
"It must be for you Harry," Ron said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
  
"I guess so Ron," Harry said taking a letter from another owl.  
  
Harry opened the letter the Weasley's owl gave him and was overjoyed to see who it was from.  
  
Minister Potter, Thank you for the offer of assistant minister. I accept gratefully and I promise to do the best job I can. I will see you at the meeting tonight where we can hopefully discuss certain things.  
  
Regards,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Harry smiled and handed the note to Ron. Ron went from being disappointed from not getting a letter from his family to shocked, surprised and happy.  
  
"Merlin Harry! He's the new assistant minister?"  
  
"What?" Hermione yelled. "Wow!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. He gets 3 times as much money and an office 4 times as big as his old one."  
  
Harry listened to Ron go on about how happy he was and how amazing it was while he opened the other letter from the unknown owl. He was wondering about what meeting Mr. Weasley was talking about in the letter but the second he opened the other letter he knew. It was a short three-sentence letter that was directly to the point.  
  
Mr. Potter, There is an order meeting tonight at 8:00. Please stop worrying about Professor Snape. He will be fine.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry folded up the note and looked up at Dumbledore who had his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry gave a brisk nod and started to eat a little bit.  
  
Classes went by smoothly. Snape wasn't in potions though. Sirius was his substitute He didn't really know much about the subject. The whole time he just insulted Snape. The Gryffindors laughed but the Slytherins glared. Harry didn't laugh though. He felt like Snape being in the hospital wing was his fault. He could've picked some other deatheater to stay behind but no. He picked Snape. Now Voldemort has probably caught the potions master as a spy. Harry had made a huge mistake.  
  
Just as Sirius was calling Snape a greasy old bat with hair plugs the potions master came billowing in glaring hard at the substitute.  
  
"I am not staying black," he spat.  
  
He then went on to talk more to his childhood enemy but soon left through the back door.  
  
At the end of class Sirius called Harry to stay back to talk to him.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied.  
  
"Harry, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. You can tell me anything you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know. It's just that I think I made a really big mistake," Harry said sadly and continued to tell his godfather, who was more like a father to him, the story about what happened the night before and how Snape was there and how he got hurt from probably getting caught as a spy.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Sirius said after listening to his godson talk. "But everyone makes mistakes. Lets just pray to Merlin he wasn't caught."  
  
"Sirius! I think he was caught and it is all my fault!" He yelled very loudly.  
  
"Ahem," someone cleared their throat at the back of the room.  
  
Harry and Sirius turned around dreading who it was and just like they thought, it was Severus Snape.  
  
"Black can you leave so I can talk to Potter? Don't you have to be at your Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" Snape drawled.  
  
Harry winced in nervousness as Sirius gave Harry a reassuring pat on the back and left the room leaving the dreadful potions master and Harry all alone.  
  
Harry stood only 3 feet away from the man in black who was leaning on the desk for support. Neither said a word. After several minutes of silence Harry decided to speak.  
  
"Professor I-"  
  
"Potter, how did you know it was me last night?" Snape interrupted.  
  
"I.erm..I heard someone talking to you about a potion and I just took a guess."  
  
"Oh," he replied with no emotion showing on his face or sounding in his tone. There was another awkward silence but soon curiosity got the better of the young minister.  
  
"Professor, what happened after we left?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Snape sighed at remembering the horrible aftermath. He knew he should answer because even though he was talking to an "insufferable stupid Gryffindor," he was still the minister and technically his boss.  
  
"After you left," Snape began a little less harsh than usual. "I ran to a group of deatheaters and told them that everyone had gotten away and stunned me. I didn't tell them who came to their rescue. Then they took Crabbe, Goyle and myself to Voldemort who then tortured us incredibly."  
  
"Professor, I'm really sorry," Harry began sincerely. "I should've picked someone else to stay instead of you. I wasn't thinking I guess. Instead I picked you who could've been exposed as a spy or even killed."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. He couldn't bear to look at someone he put in grave danger just hours ago.  
  
"Potter, even though it was very stupid it was probably the most logical choice." Snape hated himself for talking like this to the boy he hated so much. "You picked two idiotic morons and that was smart. Everyone else is not as dumb as them and would've been quite a challenge." Snape could not believe he was being slightly civil to the boy in front of him.  
  
"I could've handled them. There were aurors all around."  
  
"Potter will you just shut up for once!" Snape spat. "I'm fine. This isn't the only time I've gotten tortured. This IS another reason why I am a spy!"  
  
The conversation ended there. Snape turned around to walk away when Harry said something that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.  
  
The order meeting started instantly at 8:00. It was in a room next to Dumbledore's office. Harry got there 10 minutes ahead of time and Dumbledore guided him to the opposite head of the table. Dumbledore sat at the other side. People Harry recognized soon started filing in. Sirius gave Harry a quick hug and sat next to his godson. Lupin sat at the other side.  
  
Harry and everyone else were quite shocked when Draco Malfoy walked in the room following Severus Snape and took a seat. No one knew that the son of a very powerful deatheater who was in Voldemort's inner circle and now in Azkaban was in the Order of Phoenix.  
  
Arthur greeted Harry and asked to speak with him over tea after the meeting.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry replied. "My room after the meeting then?"  
  
Arthur nodded and took his seat.  
  
When everyone was seated Dumbledore cleared his throat for a quiet room and began to talk.  
  
"Welcome everyone. We have much news to discuss today and I would like to start things off by introducing the newest order member, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Whispers washed through the room and everyone fixed there eyes on the evil deatheater's son. Dumbledore saw this and decided to continue.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is in no way involved with Luscius Malfoy or Voldemort.  
  
The whispers died down.  
  
"I would also like to mention four worthy candidates for the order. I think these people would be a great asset," Dumbledore announced and turned his gaze on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"The four people are Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley and." Now Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"No!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry all yelled at once.  
  
"I think it is a matter to discuss a little later," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Harry didn't want his best friends in the order. No one else could die because of him. Well it wasn't necessarily him who was in charge of the order but he didn't want his friends to die. He remembered how he felt when he thought Sirius died and he couldn't imagine what it would be like without his greatest friends.  
  
~~~~~!!~!~~~~!~!~~!~!~!  
  
A/N- Sorry I ended in the middle of the meeting. I unfortunately have to work on my other story that I should've update yesterday. Next chapter hopefully Thursday!  
  
Did I spell Luscius right? How about Errol? Sorry if I didn't. How do you spell Luscius??  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPIRATION AND MOTIVATION. 


	10. Training and Portkeys

A/N- This chapter is 1200 words longer than usual. I just got really carried away. When I am in school I write on lined paper when ever I can. My teachers sometimes catch me but only once or twice. Usually I write 3 pages front and back but this time I wrote 6! THERE IS A POLL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE VOTE! Please review. I love all my reviewers. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. Do you all like long chapters like this? I don't think they will always be this long. Usually I write 1700 words per chapter but this one is 3000. I am glad you all like my story. I will update tomorrow night if I get 15 reviews. I will update Saturday if not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Training and Portkeys  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Dumbledore went on with the meeting to talk about several different things. Snape explained some plans Voldemort was concocting and how there has been mentions of disloyalty among some of the deatheaters. Of course there was always talk about spies but now there was a little more. Harry insisted the Snape not go to anymore deatheater "meetings" but Dumbledore told him that it wasn't a possibility.  
  
Yet.  
  
The headmaster also praised Harry about a job well done as minister so far and Harry told everyone in the room about Arthur Weasley becoming the assistant.  
  
After the meeting Arthur followed Harry into his quarters and Harry conjured some tea and sat down.  
  
"Are you sure about this Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry serving his best friend's dad some tea.  
  
"It would be an honor Harry," Arthur replied.  
  
"Well then I guess I should explain some things," Harry began.  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
"Well my assistant, Acacia Monarch, suggested that I have an assistant minister. Technically I can only do my job part time and I think that is unacceptable. I also think some people at the ministry believe my age to be a problem so it would do a lot of good for an adult who has been working at the ministry for quite some time to be in a position of great power. I will however be able to take over completely once I graduate."  
  
"Of course," Mr. Weasley said. "Will I have to go on missions and hold hearings?"  
  
"You will have all the authority that I have when I am unable to be here. Albus has set my timetable so I have no classes after 3:00 p.m so I will be there after that time."  
  
"Okay, I will do all that I can to help Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. He always felt like Mr. Weasley was someone he could depend on. Almost like a father figure but not as much as Sirius.  
  
"Great!" Harry exclaimed. Then there was a knock at the door and someone was calling out to him.  
  
"Harry, mate can I come in?" Ron screamed knocking on Harry's entrance.  
  
Harry flicked his wand so the door was open.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron coming in not noticing his dad. "I think that- Hey dad! What are you doing here.Wait is this about the assistant minister thing? Sorry to interrupt," Ron said and blushed realizing he was barging in on probably an important meeting.  
  
"It's okay Ron. We were just finished. Mr. Weasley, I can give you a portkey to your office so you can go tomorrow. Acacia will show you around the wing and tell you a little more about what you can do. It is kind of late now so you don't have to go tonight."  
  
"Sounds fine Harry. You know, you are really getting responsible."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley."  
  
Mr. Weasley left and Harry and Ron were alone. Ron was grinning.  
  
"Hey Harry can we go see where you work?"  
  
"Sure!" Harry said suddenly getting excited. "But first let's get some people to come."  
  
Harry went to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione. Just like they thought she would be, their friend was sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Hey Mione," Harry greeted plopping himself down on the couch crushes Hermione's legs.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Harry. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, do you want to come to my office with Ron and me?"  
  
"Yeah we are going to see where he works!" said Ron happily.  
  
"Isn't it a little late?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione," Harry protested. "I am the minister so I can go out late. It is only ten anyway."  
  
"Okay, I will see if Ginny wants to come."  
  
Hermione went to go get Ginny and Harry told them he would meet them at his dormitory in 15 minutes. Harry went to Sirius' and knocked on the door. Sirius opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, just because you're the minister what makes you think that you can roam the halls after curfew whenever you want?" Sirius laughed letting his godson in.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said. "Even before I was minister I went out after curfew."  
  
"Just like me," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Sirius are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
"Not any more than I already have." Sirius laughed. "What are you doing here after curfew again anyway?"  
  
"Again with the curfew," Harry muttered witch made Sirius smile. "First of all I am allowed to be out after curfew and I wanted to know if you want to come with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and me? We are going to portkey to my office at the ministry in a couple minutes to. They all want to see it. I want Moony to come too. You can meet my assistant to if she is there. She probably is."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"HER name is Acacia Monarch."  
  
"Great. I will go get him and meet you 4 in your room in 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay," Harry said and went to his room to find the door open and 4 of his friends sitting down drinking some of Harry's supply of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hey guys, how did you get in here?" Harry asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron.  
  
"I heard you say the password mate," Ron said.  
  
"This place is beautiful Harry," Ginny said. She could now talk to Harry like a normal person. She had finally gotten over her silly litter crush.  
  
"Thanks Gin, Sirius and Lupin will be here any minute and then we can go."  
  
"Actually we are here," Lupin said from the door way.  
  
"Hello Professors." Hermione greeted from Harry's couch.  
  
"Hermione, call me Remus or Moony if you like when we aren't in class. Haven't I told you all that?"  
  
"Yeah, and you can call me Sirius because whenever someone calls me Professor I think of Snivellus."  
  
Ginny and Ron laughed.  
  
"Sirius, you really have to stop insulting Snape all the time especially when you are substituting for his class," Harry told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius joked.  
  
"Sirius, that pun is getting really old!"  
  
"He's right Padfoot. You have been using that joke for too long," Lupin smirked.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Hermione asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Yes. Everyone grab hold of the portkey on the count of 3." Everyone did just that except Remus.  
  
"I'll follow you. I don't need a portkey. Just go."  
  
Harry nodded and counted to three. Everyone touched the portkey and they were all soon in Harry's massive office.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked. "Is this like the ministry's great hall?"  
  
"No Ron," Harry said amused. "This is my office."  
  
"This? It's huge!" Sirius said looking around.  
  
"Hello Harry, I see that you've brought some people with you."  
  
"Hi Acacia. This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius looked at the pretty assistant standing in the doorway and a blush crept on his face.  
  
"Hello," Sirius said suavely.  
  
"Hello, I'm Acacia Monarch."  
  
Sirius kissed her hand and her face turned scarlet.  
  
"Ahem," Harry interrupted the two staring at each other admiringly.  
  
"Hello Miss Monarch," Ron greeted stepping in front of Sirius. "Ron Weasley."  
  
"Ahh, another Weasley. Hello, I have heard of your father and I have met Bill. Very nice fellow," She said at the blushing Ron.  
  
"So would you all like a little tour?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"Sure!" most of them said except Sirius who was back to staring at Acacia. She staring right back at him. Harry thought they looked like they were long lost lovers getting reunited or something.  
  
"Okay this is my office and you all can look around here if you want. And this," Harry said walking over to a door opposite from Acacia's "is your dad's office Ron."  
  
Harry opened the door and led them into another room.  
  
"This is dad's office? It's more like a mansion. Well not really but it is as big as the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Dad will be ecstatic!" Ginny grinned.  
  
The group spent a couple of hours drinking lots of butterbear from Harry's personal stash. Acacia and Sirius had firewhisky. By the time they portkeyed back to Hogwarts the gang was a little more than tipsy. Even though butterbeer didn't exactly have much alcohol in it a lot of it could make you feel different. When they got to Hogwarts it was nearing 2 a.m. Harry realized he probably made a mistake keeping his friends out this late on a school night but he seemed to forget it quickly as drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning Harry found himself in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He had gotten an owl when he first woke up that said to please come after breakfast.  
  
"So Mr. Potter, I heard you had quite a lot of fun last night," Dumbledore said with a smile and the twinkle in his eye that he usually had.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said a little nervously. Was this why he was here? To talk about him keeping his friends out and taking them off school grounds.  
  
As if reading Harry's mind Dumbledore spoke. "Although that isn't the reason I asked you to come here I would like to ask you not to keep students out so late on a school night. I know Minerva would be furious that her Gryffindor's got drunk at 2. a.m."  
  
Harry nodded with a slight blush on his face. As an afterthought Dumbledore continued. "I do know however that you had two professors with you so I can't really blame you for them not being responsible."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and Harry nodded.  
  
"So why am I here?" Harry asked. He was grateful that he wasn't in trouble. Harry wondered if he would ever get in trouble now that he was minister. He wasn't trying to act stuck up about it but he had to admit that he had a lot more freedom.  
  
"I have some things to discuss with you, Draco Malfoy, and Fallyn Amory."  
  
"Great," Harry muttered as Malfoy walked in soon followed by Fallyn. They took a seat near Harry without question and waited for the old man to speak.  
  
Dumbledore saw them sit and began. "Thank you for coming. Although we-"  
  
"Excuse me sir but who is we?" Fallyn asked shyly.  
  
"I will talk about that a little later Miss Amory," Dumbledore said and continued when Fallyn nodded. "As I was saying, although we haven't figured out what exactly you three have to do we know that it is you all who are going to have to defeat the dark lord."  
  
Fallyn let out a small squeak which grabbed Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"I know this is all a lot to carry but you will not be alone which brings me to why you 3 are here."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore intently and knew there was something the old man was up to.  
  
"You will be training three hours a day everyday. Different Professors such as myself will work with you on dueling, hand to hand combat and defense. You will start everyday at 3:00 p.m and end at 6:00 p.m for dinner.  
  
"But what about my job? I have to be at the ministry sometimes!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Harry, calm down." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "I am allowing you to drop some classes so you will be finished everyday by noon. You will have time to go there and do what you need at noon until three. Then you can go back there if necessary after dinner. You are going to drop History of magic since you will be learning a lot about that. You also do not need Herbology, Divinations or Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"What about us?" Malfoy yelled stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly. "You need to understand that being the minister is very important and that he knows more than most teachers. He may not always pay attention in class but he does know certain things. It is like Harry is taking extra schooling now that he is the minister. He will also have to be at the ministry for the most part of the day running errands and dealing with a lot of different things."  
  
"So," Harry interrupted. "I wake up, go to class, and go to work, training and more work. When will I have time for Quidditch or doing anything normal?"  
  
"Harry, this is unfortunate for you I'm afraid but you do not have to always be at work now that you have Arthur Weasley as your assistant,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"When will we start training?" Fallyn asked changing the subject.  
  
"Your first dueling session is with Sirius Black and me. It starts at 3:00 p.m and is in an empty classroom right next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Also I suggest that you pack up all your belongings before you go so you don't have to do it the last minute before you move."  
  
"What?" they all yelled in unison.  
  
"That is correct. You will all be moving into a large dormitory together. There are two bedrooms but you all have to share the common room and bathroom," Dumbledore said nonchalantly.  
  
"But what about the room I already have?" Harry said.  
  
"I realize that Harry but if you are all going to work together you first need to get along. Mr. Malfoy, you and Mr. Potter have gotten along better but not enough. I want you all to be civil to each other and get to know one another."  
  
"But-"  
  
"When will we get to go back to our REGULAR room?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Not until after you have completed the task ahead of you. You will all be spending a lot of time together training and in the common room. Now, I want you all to go to your class and I will see you at 3:00 p.m."  
  
Everyone left without another word feeling slightly more disappointed.  
  
"Potions Potter," Malfoy hissed and headed towards the dungeon. Harry growled but hesitantly followed making sure is was at lead 10 feet behind the conceited Slytherin.  
  
Harry thought potions would never end. Snape assigned Harry and Malfoy partners. Ever since Harry had gotten better in the class he had been doing his potions right. Malfoy and Harry were the first ones finished and they managed to not talk to one another the whole time.  
  
After Transfigurations and Potions and hardly any lunch at all Harry used a portkey and went to his office. He tended to some things that needed taking care of and he held of trial for a man who used dark magic. It turned out he was mentally ill so Harry sent him to St Mungo's Department for the Criminally Insane.  
  
At 2:45 Harry left and went straight to the place Dumbledore had told him. Malfoy and Fallyn were already there talking quietly to each other but clearly not getting along too well. Dumbledore walked in soon after Harry.  
  
The room reminded Harry of the one they used for dueling back in Harry's second year except it didn't have any tables. It had a couple chairs in the corner and a really big red carpet covering half the floor.  
  
"Okay everybody, come over here and we will start," Dumbledore said. Sirius then walked in and stood besides Harry.  
  
"Sirius and I will each throw hexes at you one at a time. You will face both of us separate and then if you succeed you will go against the both of us. You have to disarm us to win. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded but looked and felt very nervous for having to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry you go first," Sirius said.  
  
Harry went first and managed within a half an hour to disarm both of them separate and then when they were together. Draco was next and although he beat Sirius he couldn't disarm the headmaster. Fallyn was last and she nervously fought Sirius. After about 10 minutes she managed to disarm him. She lost to Dumbledore like Draco though.  
  
They did this until 5:45 when Dumbledore told them to go pack. "The entrance to your room is a painting of a phoenix next to the one-eyed witch statue. The password is 'founders.' Sirius will you be so kind to help them with there belongings?"  
  
Sirius nodded and the last thing Harry heard before he turned to go to his dormitory that he would no longer be able to keep was Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid phoenix, that's a Gryffindor animal," Malfoy muttered then stalked off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N- ISNT THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG? Longer than usual at least. Please review. I worked really hard on this chapter. I will update on Saturday.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TOMMAROW NIGHT!!!!  
  
POLL!!!!!  
  
Should Sirius get together with Acacia?  
  
Vote in review!!! 


	11. Dung Bombs and Roommates

A/N- Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review! Oh and just to assure you all ACACIA IS NOT DARK! Please review!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Dung Bombs and Roommates  
  
~!~!!~!~!~!~"I am not sharing a room with you Potter!" Malfoy yelled inside the room that he was to be sharing with his archenemy.  
  
"Fine, then sleep on the couch for all I care," Harry shot back putting his trunk at the head of the scarlet and gold bed.  
  
"No, you sleep on the couch!"  
  
"Malfoy, don't be stupid. I am not sleeping on the couch so shut up."  
  
Malfoy didn't respond but grudgingly threw his trunk onto his bed and began unpacking while muttering something about 'stupid Gryffindors'.  
  
Harry knew this was probably how it was going to be. Malfoy had way too much pride to actually act civil. It was strange luck that he could actually talk to Malfoy without yelling at each other before.  
  
Harry walked into the common room. It was just like the Gryffindor common room but it was a mixture of blue, gold and red colors. Fallyn was sitting on the couch in front of the fire and Harry thought he should really introduce himself properly. They hadn't even said anything to each other at all.  
  
"Hi," Harry said sitting himself down next to the pretty Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hello," she said not taking her eyes away from the fire.  
  
"So, what do you think about this new arrangement?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"It's alright. I didn't have any friends in my own room so I am not missing anything. I am not so sure about sharing a common room with the minister and his enemy though," she said honestly.  
  
Malfoy walked in the room and casually regarded the two. 5 minutes later he got tired of doing nothing so he spoke.  
  
"So Potter, you're the minister and all. Can we do anything fun?"  
  
"I'm not sure Malfoy. What makes you think that I would want to do anything with you anyway?"  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, we are going to be spending a lot of time together so we might as well call each other by our first name and at least try to be civil to each other. It kind of worked before so I think we can handle it now."  
  
"Okay Harry," Malfoy said sitting down on a chair across from Harry.  
  
"Okay Mal- I mean Draco. We will be able to do a lot of cool stuff that we aren't supposed to do since I am the minister. I have certain. rules of my own I guess you could say. I will tell you all about it later but we have to get going if we don't want to miss dinner."  
  
Harry told his Gryffindor friends about his little situation and how he had to move to a different common room. After dinner Harry portkeyed to the ministry and found Arthur Weasley in his office.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, how are things going?"  
  
"Great Harry and call me Arthur. You are my boss after all."  
  
"Okay Arthur. What has been going on today?"  
  
"Well there was a deatheater sighting in Hogsmeade but no more news about that unfortunately. I also had to hold a hearing of someone who had illegal potions on hand. I sent them to a month of volunteer service at St Mungo's since it was not as big of a deal as many people made it out to be."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No nothing else interesting happened. I have just been answering some mail and other little things like that."  
  
"Wow, looks like you are getting pretty adjusted."  
  
"Guess so Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. He liked the fact that he could talk to him normally like they would always be and still could work together.  
  
"Have you met Acacia?"  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Monarch is very nice."  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasley talked for 15 minutes before Mr. Weasley decided it was time to go home to his wife and Harry to start work so he wouldn't have to stay past 10. He still had to do some of his own work at school.  
  
He finished up with what he had to do by 9:45 and portkeyed back to his common room. Fallyn and Malfoy were waiting patently for him talking and laughing. Harry was surprised that they go along but just shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hey Harry," Malfoy said.  
  
"Hi, I'm bored. Do you want to go play pranks on people?" Fallyn asked calmly.  
  
"You? Pranks?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah sure. Don't people ever play prank here?"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't expect you to be like that," Malfoy said questioningly.  
  
"Well I guess you have a lot to learn about me then," Fallyn told them simply and walked up stairs returning with a pile of dung bombs and firecrackers.  
  
"Wow you are certainly stocked well aren't you," Harry said.  
  
"Don't tell me you are going to report us just because you are the minister," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"No of course not. I want to do this just as much as you but I don't think we can get caught."  
  
"Duh!" Fallyn said.  
  
Fallyn sure did have a lot of attitude. Harry and Draco both noticed.  
  
"Fine then what is the plan?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"Well it all depends on what we want to do. How about Snape?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Him and I sort of have an understanding and I don't want to jeopardize that."  
  
"Yeah and we aren't really on good terms right now. It is a long story," Malfoy said.  
  
"Okay.. How about that Black guy?"  
  
"You mean Professor Black?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
  
"That would be perfect," Harry said smugly.  
  
"Um.Harry isn't Sirius your godfather?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"Yeah that is why it is so perfect. If we get caught I can get us out of trouble."  
  
"Harry you could do that with anyone. You are everyone's boss."  
  
"Yeah but would you really want to prank Dumbledore?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Professor Black it is then. What should we do?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I know exactly what we can do," Fallyn said grinning and she told them her plans.  
  
"Sounds good. You should've been in Slytherin. If someone catches us in the hall it won't matter because Harry is with us," Malfoy said.  
  
10 minutes later the three of them were walking down the hallways acting as if they could do what ever they want even though it was past curfew.  
  
"What are you three doing out after curfew?" A low voice hissed from behind them.  
  
The three whipped around to see Snape standing over them. He had apparently been patrolling the hallways looking for people just like them.  
  
"Professor we were just.."  
  
"We were going to visit Sirius," Harry interrupted Malfoy with not a complete lie but certainly not the truth either.  
  
Snape glared at Harry sharply. "You two should be in bed," he told Draco and Fallyn.  
  
"Yes sir," Fallyn said without thinking. Snape held his glare on Harry who just grinned. Snape turned and walked back around.  
  
"Harry I thought it wouldn't matter if he caught us," Fallyn said as soon as the potions master was out of hearing distance.  
  
"I guess not. We can't get caught again. Lets just go," Harry said and kept walking.  
  
A couple minutes later Harry stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We have been going the wrong way I think. I thought I knew my way to his room but I guess not. We have to go this way," Harry said turning around ignoring the pretty Hufflepuff and the git Malfoy.  
  
"Um.Harry," Fallyn said slowly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Snape," Draco said seeing the greasy professor about 10 feet away from them.  
  
"What do we do?" Fallyn asked nervously.  
  
"Um. run?" Harry asked.  
  
Without question they started to run down the hallway. Snape finally saw them and began running after them. Fallyn dropped a stink bomb by accident and then she tripped. Snape was catching up to them but Fallyn couldn't get up. Harry said a quick incantation and Fallyn was soon running again with the two other boys, one who was the minister of magic and the other his worst enemy.  
  
Malfoy accidentally let off a firecracker that fell off his pocket and the three of them were blown against the wall.  
  
Snape was soon standing in front of them waving his hand in front of his nose to get the stink bomb smell out of his system.  
  
"I thought I told you three to go to bed!" He yelled. Harry heard shuffling and then whispers behind him and when he turned around to look he saw most of the Ravenclaws peeking out of their portrait to get a look at what was happening. Harry forgot that this was where their common room was.  
  
No one had anything to say. They simply sat against the wall where they had originally been blown. The stink bomb's smell was gradually making its way over to them. The Ravenclaws continued to point and talk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Amory," A gentle voice said to the right of them. "Please accompany to my office."  
  
Harry sighed and stood up ignoring the Ravenclaws. Professor Dumbledore was standing there with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Harry helped the two beside him and gave one last glare at the potions master before following the headmaster to his office.  
  
They were soon seated in chairs across from Dumbledore waiting for him to talk.  
  
"I see you are all getting along now," Dumbledore's amused voice said. "Care to tell me why you three were out after curfew with dung bombs and firecrackers going off?"  
  
"We were going to visit Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"With dung bombs and firecrackers? Why would the minister of magic be carrying around things such as that anyway?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.  
  
"We were just going to give him some of that stuff."  
  
"We confiscated them from some 4th years and we were going to give him them so he could keep them away from students," Malfoy lied hurriedly and badly.  
  
"Relax children. You are not in trouble. I do however wish to tell you that even though you are in a dormitory with the minister of magic do not give you two the right to be out after curfew. Especially after Professor Snape already told you to go to bed," Dumbledore said to Malfoy and Amory.  
  
"Albus-"  
  
"Harry, even though you have some privileges that others don't I expect you to not take them for granted or use them wrongly. I will see you in training tomorrow," Dumbledore said and motioned them out the door. They ran all there way to the common room laughing like life long best friends.  
  
"I can't believe all that happened!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Wasn't it great?" Fallyn panted being tired from running all the way back.  
  
"Wow Fallyn. There sure is a lot we have to learn about you," Harry grinned.  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
A/n- I am not sure if Malfoy is out of character but hopefully you are getting a better picture of what Fallyn is like. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days but I am not going to say the exact day incase I can't update that soon.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please? 


	12. Presents and Merry Easter?

A/N- Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing. I just got a lot more ideas for this story and expect it to be longer than I originally planned . Review and I will update tomorrow!! Yay.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Presents and Merry Easter?  
  
~!~!~!~!~! Time past and Harry went to the ministry everyday. It was hard keeping up with his classes but he somehow managed. He could've gotten a time turner if he wanted to but he decided against that since it would make him older and older every time he used it. Harry didn't have much time for himself but he did play Quidditch. Gryffindor even managed to win quite easily against Hufflepuff the previous week.  
  
It was finally time for the holiday break but unfortunately Harry would still have to spend at least four hours a day at the ministry. He even had to go on Christmas day. Being the minister sure was a lot of work for a sixteen year old.  
  
Harry visited Hogsmeade in search of the perfect gifts for the ones he loved. Harry visited George and Fred's shop who gladly supplied Harry with all their latest inventions. Harry, Draco, and Fallyn never did get to prank Sirius unfortunately.  
  
After the night with the stink bombs and firecrackers Harry decided to lay low in the pranking department. Malfoy was still a git to Harry most of the time but on occasion Harry saw a side of him that was foreign. He acted his same usual self during classes and at meals but not in the common room. Harry and Draco and Fallyn joked like old friends when they were alone in their common room.  
  
Training was going particularly well. Draco and Fallyn had improved a lot in dueling and Harry excelled greatly in both sword-fighting and dueling. Harry decided early in the year that he wasn't continuing the D.A. They had a good DADA professor and Harry had way too much going on.  
  
Right now Harry, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen talking about previous Christmases with the marauders.  
  
"One time Sirius and James sent a stink box to Snape for Christmas," Remus said with a laugh.  
  
"What's a stink box?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius laughed. "It is a box that looks like a chocolate box but it is actually a stink bomb kind of thing that smells a lot like vomit."  
  
"How nice," Harry chortled but then got a little more Sirius. "Probably ruined his holiday though. Not even he deserves that."  
  
"I tried to stop them," Lupin protested. "But they insisted."  
  
"That reminds me of what happened several weeks ago," Harry said. "Draco, Fallyn and I were going to see you Sirius, and we saw Snape patrolling the corridors after curfew. The first time he caught us he told them to go to bed but then we saw him again. We started to run but he began to chase us."  
  
"You ran from Snape?" Sirius asked with a joyful glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Fallyn accidentally dropped a stink bomb that went off and Malfoy dropped a firecracker that exploded soon after. The firecracker blew us back to the wall where Snape caught up to us. It turns out that Ravenclaw's common room was right where we were so they all came out and watched us. Dumbledore told us to follow him to his office."  
  
"Oh I think I heard the Ravenclaws mentioning something about that," Lupin said.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing with firecrackers and stink bombs while coming to see me?"  
  
Harry turned red and smiled innocently.  
  
"Harry, please tell me that you wanted me to help pull a prank on Snape and that you weren't going to try and do something to me. If you were I will have to get you back seriously," Sirius warned.  
  
"In that case," Harry lied. "That is exactly what I was doing."  
  
"Harry, what is the minister of magic doing running around after curfew with firecrackers and stink bombs?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know. Can't I have fun some of the time?"  
  
"No, you will grow up to be a greasy bitter old bat who hates the world," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Can we decorate the Christmas tree yet?" Moony asked hopefully.  
  
"We have a Christmas tree?" Harry beamed.  
  
"Of course Harry. I will get the ornaments," Sirius said joyfully.  
  
They spent the afternoon together decorating the house and making cookies. Harry went to the ministry like he did everyday and he found out there was to be a party on Boxing Day for everyone who works with the ministry and all their families. When Harry got home he immediately invited his two guardians who accepted the invitation gratefully.  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve. Harry decided to go to the ministry early so he could spend the evening with his godfather and the ghost of his dad's best friend.  
  
Hermione and Ron visited Grimmauld place and left at around eight that evening. Harry was having the best Holiday ever because he was with the people he loved most.  
  
On Christmas morning Harry woke up pretty early with something furry and pink patting his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and rubbed them so he could focus and what he saw shocked him. He didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing?" Harry yelled sitting up with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry's godfather was dressed in a pink fuzzy bunny costume with nothing but his scruffy face showing. Remus floated in the room when he heard Harry yell and snorted at the sight that was before him.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "I am dressed as Santa Clause. It is what the muggle children believe in. They think it gives them presents when they are sleeping. What's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius, you have your holidays mixed up. You are dressed like the Easter bunny not Santa!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I am afraid he's right fuzzy," Lupin grinned.  
  
"Don't call me fuzzy!" Sirius yelled. "I didn't know but I will go change even though this is quite warm and soft but get up now Harry so we can go open presents!"  
  
"Okay Fuzzy," Harry laughed once more getting up and pulling on a shirt.  
  
10 minutes later the three men were sitting in the living room looking hungrily at the pile of presents under the beautifully decorated tree. Sirius had changed out of his bunny costume but he only put on a pair of tight jeans. Sirius felt comfortable walking around without his shirt on with his strong muscles showing. No one cared but Harry and Remus joked silently that Acacia would.  
  
"Here Sirius, this one is for you," Harry said throwing his godfather a small wrapped present in gold.  
  
Sirius opened it and didn't want to admit that he was slightly nervous about it being a gag gift. Luckily it wasn't. It was a picture of Harry, Lupin and Sirius standing outside Hogwarts. Colin Creevey took it earlier in the year and Harry asked for it and framed it in a black Labrador frame.  
  
"Wow thanks Harry! This is perfect," Sirius said admiring the picture of his two favorite people.  
  
Harry had a satisfied smile on his face as he handed Remus his gift. It was a beautiful gray wolf figurine that would make the motion of howling to the moon every so often.  
  
"Harry, it's amazing! Where did you find this?" the werewolf asked.  
  
"A good place," Harry answered simply.  
  
"Harry this is from me," Sirius said handing Harry a little red box.  
  
Harry opened it slowly and what he saw in it made him gasp. It was a small silver triangle with a dent on one side and a small piece sticking out of the other side. It was hooked on a necklace changed and it looked magnificent. It had one small ruby in the middle of it and a 'G' engraved under that.  
  
"What is this Sirius?" Harry asked mesmerized by the valuable gift.  
  
"It is something that belonged to James. He always wore it and I thought you might like it. I am not sure about the value or significance but your father never parted with it."  
  
"It's incredible!" Harry said putting the silver chain around his neck and the triangle charm under his shirt. It didn't look like a feminine necklace or anything. It looked simple but mesmerizing.  
  
Harry exchanged even more gifts with his godfather and Remus. He got lots of nice things from his friends and many from different order members. Harry could not remember a better Christmas and he was shocked that everything was going right for a change.  
  
The next day was Boxing Day and the party at the ministry. Harry went and since he was the minister he had been introduced to almost everyone. He saw Ron and the other Weasleys and greeted them happily and wished them a happy Christmas. Sirius found Acacia and talked with her a bit while Remus chatted with Dumbledore. Harry got many presents from people he didn't even know. He didn't really like all the attention but that is what happens when you are the boy who lived and a 16 year old minister of magic.  
  
Soon the day was over and the week had past. It was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts. He was actually looking forward to summer this year so he could spend more time with his godfather and Lupin but he would cherish his Hogwarts days because they were passing faster than Harry even imagined possible.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N- Ooh! Sirius without a shirt! Yummy* Sorry..Did you like this chapter? I really liked it I think but I hope you all do. I just came up with a new semi plot within the plot I already have so it will probably be about 5 more chapters than I usually planned on. Maybe 27 chapters and 40 or 45,000 words. We will see I guess.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TOMMAROW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
I NEED FEEDBACK!!!  
  
POSITIVE FEEDBACK..  
  
Oh and will you all read More Secrets Revealed and it's sequel? The Velvet glove isn't getting many reviews unfortunately. I only got one for the last chapter. Very unsatisfying...  
  
REVIEW AND I WILL...do something nice for you! 


	13. Two Out Of Three

A/N- I got so many nice reviews I decided to update today! Yeah. THERE IS A POLL AT THE END AUTHORS NOT TODAY! Please answer in your reviews. PLEASE REVIEWS!! As you may have noticed the more you review the faster I update. It is after all my motivation. Everyone needs motivation. This chapter is kind of short but I think the story will end up being 48,000 words. That is pretty good for me. Should I do a short sequel to this or an epilogue? We have a while to decide but I am thinking about it. I HAVE OVER 150 REVIEWS NOW! THANK YOU!!!  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Two Out Of Three  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Harry got back from Grimmauld place just the day before school started up again and everyone returned. He was finishing up his essay in his common room but he couldn't concentrate so he decided to go and visit Sirius.  
  
He got up to walk out the entrance when something shiny caught his eyes which made him stop in his tracks. Harry picked it up and stared at it. He wasn't sure what it was or why it was there exactly.  
  
"Harry!" a high pitched voice screamed. "What are you doing with my charm bracelet?"  
  
"Fallyn, calm down. I found it on the floor. Where did you get this?" Harry asked staring at the object in his hand and fingering the necklace around his neck with the other.  
  
"My grandmother gave it to me right before she died. She told me to never lose it," Fallyn said sadly.  
  
"Um..Fallyn, I have to show you something. Will you sit on the couch for a second?" Harry asked nicely and led the girl to the couch in front of the warm and welcoming fire.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. Just look at this," Harry said unclasping his necklace he got from Sirius and putting both it and Fallyn's charm bracelet in her hand.  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed looking at it then handing it back to Harry who was again reaching for it. Harry looked at the charm bracelet closely. It was a silver charm that was a slightly differrent shape from Harry's. Instead of a ruby in the middle it had a two toned gold and red opal. It was tiny and under it was an engraved 'H'. Just like Harry's there was a little dent in one side and a tiny piece sticking out of another.  
  
"Harry where did you get yours?" Fallyn asked not realizing the particular rarity of the charms.  
  
"My father," Harry answered simply.  
  
"Well what is it? I don't think we have it just so it can look pretty."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but simply took both charms off the chains they were on and hooked Fallyn's silver opal piece into the dent of Harry's. The piece sticking out fit perfectly into Harry's just like a puzzle piece. The two pieces started to give off a red glow and Harry was now holding what looked like to be two-thirds of a large triangle.  
  
"Merlin Harry! What does this mean?"  
  
Harry thought for several minutes before he spoke.  
  
"It was the founder's. I think 'H' stands for Hufflepuff and 'G' stands for Gryffindor."  
  
"But there is a place for only one more," Fallyn noticed.  
  
"Draco probably has the other one. He is Ravenclaw's heir. I am not sure what this thing does but I think it needs at least one more piece."  
  
"We should go ask Dumbledore! Look at the red glow it is giving off."  
  
Harry agreed and left the room after putting the necklace back on and helping Fallyn with hers. Fallyn immediately followed Harry to the headmaster's office. They wanted to seek out Malfoy right away but he was home for the holidays and wouldn't be back until the next day just before classes started. They had to find out exactly what the so called charm was and why it was radiating a faint red glow.  
  
"Altoid." Harry said the password to the gargoyle just loud enough for Fallyn to hear.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said right before Harry knocked. The two sixteen year olds stepped into the slightly cluttered office.  
  
"Hello Minister, Miss Amory, how can I help you?" the old man asked with his usual comforting twinkling eyes.  
  
"Well it is kind of a long story but it all states with this gift I got from Sirius that used to be my dad's. I got it for Christmas," Harry said handing the headmaster the two charms that weren't hooked together at the moment. He eyed it suspiciously and clicked the two pieces together. Dumbledore stared at its red glow.  
  
"Harry," the headmaster said while motioning the two teenagers to sit down. Harry did that and listened for his headmaster to begin. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"No sir," Harry said. "That is why we came here. We wanted to know if you knew anything about it."  
  
"This, Mr. Potter is something that I thought I would not ever see again. It is part of the amulet of Hogwarts."  
  
"But it only has three pieces and there are four founders!" Fallyn exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began. "It all starts many centuries ago when Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin first founded Hogwarts. They made this amulet when they first founded it as a sign of unity. It protected them and was incredibly powerful. Salazar betrayed the other three founders greatly and then the amulet was changed so it wasn't a square of four pieces but a triangle of three. If at anytime Salazar was a danger to the others then they would kill him. When the amulet of three is put together with a drop of blood from the three united founders it would kill anyone with the blood of Slytherin in seconds. The amulet would have to be at least 3 feet near the victim and everyone would have to be touching it. The 3 founders never did use it."  
  
"So does that mean if we get the last piece of the triangle, we can defeat Voldemort? He is the heir of Slytherin. We all have the founder's blood so it should work right?" Harry asked hopefully. He was quite shocked to find out that this may be their answer they have been waiting for.  
  
Fallyn stared at the glowing amulet that wasn't quite complete and took everything in.  
  
"Yes Harry, but you have to realize it is already enough of a miracle that the two of you have the pieces and are now together. When your dad died I thought I would never see it again. I also think it is unbelievable that Fallyn has hers and you just so happened to pick it up off the floor in your common room. I think that the pieces are passed from generations to generation. Mr. Malfoy had no idea he was the heir of Ravenclaw but his great grandfather knew so there is still a chance that he might have it."  
  
"And if he doesn't have it?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Then I am afraid we will just have to keep searching for a way."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at his watch. He swore under his breath as he realized he was late.  
  
"Albus I have to go to the ministry. I am holding a hearing in 15 minutes and I have to do some preparations. Is it okay if we talk about this later?"  
  
"That's fine Harry. Just keep the amulet piece safe. I will call an order meeting when you are gone to let them know about new possibilities but it is okay that you can't attend. Mr. Malfoy won't be able to either. Come to my office first thing after breakfast. I will make sure Malfoy is there. Will you come as well Miss Amory?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course and I will make sure that the amulet is safe."  
  
Harry left and took a portkey to his office. He apologized to Arthur for being late and bid him goodbye. The hearing past slowly and Harry found that all he could think about was the amulet and about killing Voldemort once and for all. Then he could live a normal life. Well.he could never really live a normal life. He was the minister of magic and he did fight Voldemort several times. Harry had long time since accepted that he would never have a 'normal' life but with Voldemort gone it could be a better one. No more dreams and no more visions.  
  
Actually Harry would probably still have dreams. Dreams that would haunt him for a long time because of all that he has witnessed and been through. Right now life was good for the boy-who-lived but if it could get any better Harry certainly wouldn't pass up the chance.  
  
A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short but I had lots of fun writing this one. My ideas are hungrily waiting to be put down on paper!!! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~!~ POLL . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Should Harry and Fallyn be bf and gf?  
  
Yes,  
  
No,  
  
I don't care,  
  
Do and I won't read it any more  
  
~~!~!~  
  
PLEASE PICK ONE IN THE REVIEW!! I am thinking of maybe stopping writing the velvet glove. I am not getting that many reviews. I will update tomorrow on that story and decide later if I continue. It is really good though. I have so many ideas for it. If you review I will answer and respond to your reviews. Maybe new chapter tomorrow.  
  
REVIEW AND VOTE!! 


	14. Headmaster's Office

A/N- Wow! Three chapters in 3 days! I really got to start working on The Velvet Glove again. I have so many great ideas for that story. Very original too so you should read it! Everyday for this story I am adding more and more ideas to my list. I have just decided that this story will be 31 chapters and 50,000 words. It will probably keep growing too! I get more and more ideas when I am in my boring school! I have a lot of time to write because I write it on lined paper during school and then I copy it over later. Please review this story. I crave reviews! I need reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Headmaster's Office  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Harry woke the next morning and when he went downstairs he saw that the common room was empty and Fallyn's books were gone. That would mean that she already left. Draco was probably back at school by now because classes started in about three hours and Harry saw his trunk next to his bed in that same room.  
  
Harry went to breakfast and saw all his friends had arrived back from vacation. He got in pretty late the night before so he didn't even noticed most everyone was there. Everyone was talking about their great holiday and what they got as gifts and how they spent their Christmas morning.  
  
Ron and Hermione happily greeted Harry and they thanked each other for the gifts they gave one another. Remus and Sirius were talking carefree up at the head table and that made Harry remember something. He told his two friends about how Sirius thought the Easter bunny was Santa Clause and that he dressed up in a big ridiculous costume. Hermione laughed hard at this which made Sirius look over at her. Ron didn't really know what they were talking about because Santa Clause was something muggle children believed in. Ron laughed anyway.  
  
After breakfast Harry immediately headed to the headmaster's office to talk about their plans and telling Malfoy everything. They had to get the last amulet piece. The future of the wizarding world was at stake.  
  
He was the first one there and he greeted the headmaster cheerfully. "Hello Albus, did you have an order meeting yesterday while I was gone?"  
  
"Yes Harry. Don't worry about you not being able to come last night. Mr. Malfoy couldn't come either but I am happy to say that Miss Amory has officially joined the order. Everyone is overjoyed at the prospect of you having found a way to rid the world of Voldemort. I explained almost everything to them and we are working on more plans and strategies."  
  
"That's great to hear! I think I might have some people that would be good for the order. They are trained and smart. Acacia Monarch, my assistant, would probably be fantastic. The head auror might be good as well. He is really good at dueling and he is always working out and training."  
  
"Well I will have to look into them but I am not so sure about the head auror. He was one of the people who..believed Fudge's protest in believing Voldemort was back," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"You mean he was one of the snobs who thought you and I were a nutcase?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement but he didn't answer the supposedly rhetorical question.  
  
"Are Draco and Fallyn coming here too?" Harry asked after a minute.  
  
"They should be here soon,"  
  
"Okay, did you find out anymore information on the amulet?" Harry asked Dumbledore. The headmaster was surprised but overjoyed at how responsible Harry was being. He was acting so much like an adult and so very responsible. He did everything a good minister did and even more. He didn't even have a big head about it and he tried to act as normal as possible. Harry was almost the complete opposite of Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Yes, Harry was certainly wise beyond his years.  
  
"No but I do have many ideas as I have said before. How is work at the ministry going? Your teachers tell me that you have been doing great if not better in their classes. All except for potions though but we both know that he would never admit if you were doing well in his class." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"Classes are fine I suppose but it has been a lot of work. I hardly have time to relax and I think I'm doing a lot better in potions even if Snape won't say anything. I expected he wouldn't considering what happened a few weeks ago."  
  
"I never did understand how you managed to get caught." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"You knew about that before you caught us and told us to follow you to your office?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I usually know about all the pranks that go around in school but I do think kids should have a little fun in their lives and joke around. I of course put a stop to things when they are dangerous but there is no harm in one little prank."  
  
"Does that mean you know about-"  
  
"Yes but don't worry about it. I was quite surprised when you and Mr. Weasley painted my office Slytherin colors. Very surprising indeed," he chortled.  
  
Harry turned slightly red at hearing this and there was a knock at the door. Fallyn came in and greeted Harry and the headmaster and sat down beside the minister. "Is Malfoy here yet?" she asked.  
  
"He should be here soon. He got back around 5:30 this morning and I believe he left the common room quite early."  
  
Just then Draco walked in and took a seat. "Hello headmaster. I heard there was an order meeting yesterday. Professor Snape told me."  
  
"Yes there was but don't worry about not being able to attend. Everything will be explained," Dumbledore told him.  
  
After Albus said that Harry jumped up and pulled off his amulet charm and shoved it in Draco's hands. "Do you have one of these?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Malfoy stared at it silently for several minutes before he nodded.  
  
"Do you have it at school? Where is it? What does it look like?" Harry asked startling Malfoy because of his demanding tone.  
  
"No, Harry," Draco said. "I don't know where it is. I remember having it when I was four years old but my father took it and locked it up in the vault near our dungeons. I forgot about it and I haven't seen it since."  
  
"Well do you know if it still is in the vault? You have dungeons in your house?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Harry what is this?"  
  
"Malfoy tell me if you think it is still in the vault!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I suppose. Yes it probably is now will you please tell me what this thing is!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Will the both of you please sit down and I will explain what it is exactly to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Both boys obliged and listened as Dumbledore told the story of the amulet and how it would get rid of Voldemort if used the right way.  
  
"So, you mean all we have to do is get my piece of the amulet which I am not even sure I have anymore, find Voldemort, then stand 3 feet next to him? Sounds easy..."  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "I don't recall saying it would be easy but it is a solution to our problem."  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything but simply nodded.  
  
"So how do we get the Ravenclaw charm?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"We have to go to the Malfoy Manor," Draco said. "My father isn't there and my mother is on a wizard's cruise for the month so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"But Mr. Malfoy, I do recall there being many spells and shields warding your house," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can handle it. I have before," Malfoy replied. "I just might need someone to come with me."  
  
"I can go," Harry said.  
  
"I don't think so Harry. You have so much to do lately and this would just complicate your schedule even more," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"No I can go. Honest. It will just be a few hours anyway. I can use a portkey to the town where it is at. I know that his house is warded so we can't use floo powder."  
  
"Alright then Harry. You both can take a portkey tomorrow instead of going to training."  
  
The three nodded and left. Harry went to potions and got away with only 30 points lost. Snape still hadn't forgiven him for the firecracker incident a month ago.  
  
Transfigurations went by smoothly and after lunch it was time for DADA. Harry grinned at remembering Christmas. It was the best Christmas he had ever had and the next one would be even better with Voldemort gone.  
  
He walked in the classroom and suddenly remembered he forgot to do his homework for the class over the break.  
  
Swearing a little louder then he meant to he sat down.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said. "Watch your language!"  
  
Harry grinned and greeted Ron next to him. Soon everyone was in class and silent.  
  
"Alright everyone hand in your homework. Harry where is your homework?" Sirius asked the class while Remus collected the homework.  
  
"Um.I didn't do it," Harry said slowly and ignored the Slytherins sniggers.  
  
"Harry, detention," Sirius said sternly.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled which only made the Slytherins snigger louder. They thought it was incredibly funny that Harry's godfather had given him detention.  
  
"Detention, tonight, 8:00 p.m."  
  
"But Fuzzy!" Harry pleaded using his nickname that he hated so much.  
  
Remus stopped what he was doing to watch what was going on.  
  
"You heard him Harry, Fuzzy gave you detention," Professor Lupin said covering up his mouth to hold back the laughter.  
  
Everyone started laughing and Sirius turned red. "Everyone shut up," Sirius said. He wasn't mean about it but he was quite stern.  
  
After the class was over Harry walked up to his godfather and Remus rapidly. "Sirius! What did you do that for! You didn't remind me that you had given me homework over the holidays!"  
  
"Yeah why did you do that Fuzzy?" Remus asked holding back a laugh.  
  
"Well.I was just kidding about the detention until you called me that stupid nickname in class. I can't show favoritism even if you are my favorite student!"  
  
Harry grinned and hugged his godfather. He smiled at Remus and hurried out the door.  
  
"I wouldn't have gone anyway!" Harry called back to the two DADA professors.  
  
A/N- Did you like this chapter? I can't believe 3 chapters in 3 days. I might update tomorrow but it will most likely be on Saturday. I need to work on the Velvet Glove which I have decided to keep writing. I might update it 3 times a week but I will update it. This however I will update as much as possible.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Marauder Payback

A/N- I MADE A YAHOO GROUP FOR THOS OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE!!! YAHOO IS FREE IF YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME! GO TO and join!!!  
  
Here is the next chapter. I wasn't going to add this but you all did want a prank on Sirius. I hope this is good enough. Please review! I need reviews!!!! Also be sure to read last chapter. It is an author's note with story ideas. Please vote on that. So far the winner is Under the Full Moon. Please Vote! Please Review!!!  
  
~!~  
  
Marauder Payback  
  
~!~  
  
"Malfoy, do you want me to get some aurors to come with us?" Harry asked Draco the next morning in their common room. They were planning on going right after classes to get the amulet instead of their usual training.  
  
Training was going quite well. They were improving greatly. Harry was the best out of three of them but Malfoy was at a close second.  
  
"What happened to first names?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Sorry Draco, yes or no?"  
  
"No, I already said I could handle but it might take me a little while. There are lots of things protecting the house. You also can't find it alone because it's unmapped like Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay then. I will meet you in the common room after lunch and we can take a portkey to my office where there are all the other portkeys."  
  
"Okay, I will see you then. Um...are we ever going to pull a prank on Sirius?"  
  
"Now?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Well..yeah."  
  
"Doesn't he have a class now? We also have a class in 10 minutes. Potions I think."  
  
"So what? Let's just skip Potions. Don't you ever skip that class anyway?"  
  
"I thought you liked Snape now?"  
  
"Sometimes but he is still a git. Are you coming or not?" Malfoy asked grabbing a bag full of firecrackers and paint bombs.  
  
"I guess," Harry said forgetting that Dumbledore knew about every prank that went around in school so he would most certainly know that he would skip class. "But Sirius might know since he found out what we were going to do."  
  
"Oh well. He won't punish you anyway. You're his godson and the minister. Can you even be punished?"  
  
"Unfortunately I can. Let's just go and get this over with? I was thinking we should set the pink and purple paint bombs off in his classroom and setting firecrackers at random places around it and we can put a charm on them to go off at certain times of the day."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you should have been in Slytherin?"  
  
"Hah, I can't believe you just said that. Can we just go?"  
  
"Yeah come on."  
  
Malfoy lead the way but soon let Harry. By now everyone would be going to classes so they couldn't go near the dungeons. They walked to Sirius' place and Harry said the password to his godfather's entrance and peaked in. Luckily Sirius didn't see him. He was getting ready for the next class.  
  
Harry took out his invisibility cloak from his sack and walked into the DADA classroom under it with Malfoy.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I was ever this close to you Potter" Malfoy warned quietly.  
  
"Back to the last name thing eh Malfoy?" Harry laughed just as quiet. The classroom was filled with first years. Harry and Malfoy went around setting paint bombs all over the place and then the firecrackers. When they were satisfied the walked to the door of the classroom and watched as Sirius and Remus entered the room. Moony started to write on the board and Sirius was explaining about blocking spells. Malfoy and Harry looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They both flicked there wand hand and two paint bombs exploded.  
  
The first years jumped up and screamed. Lupin saw the paint and tried to hide his grin. Sirius didn't know what was going on as four more bombs went off. Within five minutes more than 20 bombs filled with paint went off and decorated the room in a pretty shade of pink and an interesting shade of light purple. They decided to set the firecrackers to go off later. One in each class would be just fine.  
  
As soon as they got out the door they started cracking up in laughter.  
  
"This sure is an interesting friendship" Harry laughed. They walked down the hallways a little way laughing and trying to imagine what the two men's reaction would be when the firecrackers would go off. One would go off in Harry's class which was in a half an hour. Harry was so glad he didn't run into Snape in the halls. That would be horrible. He thought too soon. Harry ran straight into the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy gave Harry a look which said 'play along.' Harry nodded quickly and looked at his mentor.  
  
"Hello headmaster. I was just walking up to the hospital wing. Harry is taking me there?"  
  
"And what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked with a knowing twinkle.  
  
"I um..fell on the way to potions," Malfoy lied quickly.  
  
"Class started 30 minutes ago Mr. Malfoy. Surely it doesn't take that long to get to the hospital wing. I was just on my way to check on the DADA classroom. It seems that there was a prank involving paint bombs," Dumbledore said turning his twinkling eyes towards Harry.  
  
"Shi-"  
  
"Mr. Potter is something wrong?" the headmaster interrupted him from swearing quite loudly.  
  
"No sir," Harry said. He suddenly remembered that Dumbledore knew all about every prank that went on. He didn't even think about it and now Dumbledore would know they skipped class. Can the minister get expelled?  
  
"Would you two mind accompanying me to my office? I think we need to have a little chat?"  
  
"Is this about the amulet?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No but I think we should get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing if it is serious."  
  
"Um.no, I'm okay now. I think I just needed to walk it off a bit," Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"Very well then, this way please."  
  
Harry followed behind. Malfoy thought Potter was being pretty stupid. Why was he nervous about talking to the headmaster? He was his boss and could get away with anything... right?  
  
"So, Harry, Draco, you haven't been to potions at all?" Dumbledore asked after they were all sitting down comfortably.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Albus I know you know that we put paint bombs in the DADA classroom so could you please not play this game today?"  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
"Okay, Harry, so I know. Why did you skip potions class today?"  
  
Harry was about to say because Snape was a greasy git but caught his tongue and let the headmaster continue.  
  
"What do you think the public is going to say when they find out that their minister is skipping class and putting pink and purple paint bombs created by former students around classrooms and causing havoc?"  
  
"Um.they won't find out?" Harry asked pleadingly.  
  
Malfoy watched as this strange conversation was taking place. It was true that Harry didn't really act like a minister. Sure he was more responsible and a better minister than the wizarding world had in a long time. He didn't fire anyone, not even Snape. He hated Snape but Malfoy did see Harry talking to Snape the other day and they weren't glaring or sneering at each other. It was probably just business but it was something. Harry also was still acting like a student. Everyone knew that Harry the professor's employer. He could boss them around and order them on the spot but he chose not to.  
  
Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle. "Harry, Draco, please wait until after class to prank Sirius next time. I have a good feeling that Professor Snape will not be happy when he finds out.  
  
"Albus please don't tell him," Harry pleaded. Albus chuckled.  
  
"I think he will find out on his own but now for your punishment.."  
  
"Um.Albus?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can't I fire you?" Harry asked jokingly. Malfoy didn't catch on to the joke and was caught gaping at the minister and his headmaster.  
  
Albus chortled. "Your punishment is a half hour extra training for two weeks and cleaning up the mess in the DADA classroom. Good day."  
  
Harry left with Draco following behind.  
  
"Harry did you actually just threaten the headmaster?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I was just joking. I would never fire anyone here, except maybe Trelawney but not even I can really fire her. I can be suspicious and tell Dumbledore to fire her though but I don't think I would do that. I trust Albus."  
  
"Even after Lockhart and Quarril?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah, even after them. Come on. Lets go clean the DADA classroom."  
  
Malfoy sighed but followed Harry.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in potions?" Sirius said seeing Draco and Harry walk into the DADA room.  
  
"Don't you have a class now?" Harry asked right back at his godfather.  
  
"I sent the students away because someone threw those Weasley paint bombs all over the place and Remus and I can't seem to get the colors clean as you can see. Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well we sort of have to help you clean up the classroom."  
  
"Harry! You did this?" Sirius yelled and Remus came in.  
  
"What's wrong? Hello Harry, shouldn't you be in potions?"  
  
"Actually we were sent by Dumbledore to help you since we skipped potions to bomb your classroom," Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"I can't believe you did this!" Sirius yelled. "Actually I can but that is beside the point!"  
  
Harry and Malfoy helped clean up and were stuck listening to Sirius lecture and laugh about skipping potions and paint bombs. He didn't even know about the firecrackers yet.  
  
After lunch Harry and Draco met in the common room and Harry took a portkey with him to his office.  
  
~!~!  
  
A/N- I will update tomorrow. I will also update Velvet Glove tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ALSO REVIEW LAST AUTHORS NOTE!!!!  
  
I WANT TO KNOW WHAT STORIES Y'ALL LIKE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Celebony- please don't kill Harry!! 


	16. Into the Vault

A/N- Wow, sorry this is so late but I was kind of at a writers block for this chapter. I won't take this long again. ALSO*** I MADE A YAHOO GROUP FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE!!! The link is at my profile!!!  
  
*Note* I am putting The Velvet Glove for a little while. It is hard writing two stories at once and I don't want to sacrifice quality for speed.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Into the Vault  
  
~!~!~!  
  
"Wow, this is your office?" Draco asked landing at the ministry with Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to where a lot more portkeys were. Harry called it his portkey room but it was more like a closet.  
  
"Yes, this is my office. Come over here and we can take a portkey to the village near your manor," Harry told him.  
  
"Why can't we just take a portkey straight to my house?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't work quite like that I'm afraid. We are just going to have to walk a little ways."  
  
"Harry, the village isn't that close to my house. I think it is almost 10 miles away."  
  
Harry groaned inwardly but walked over to the correct portkey. "Do you know how to apparate?" he asked.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Malfoy I don't care if you are under age. Do you apparate or not?"  
  
Draco nodded. He was a little shocked that Harry called him Malfoy again but realized it was not meant to offend him.  
  
"Okay, so do I. Albus taught me. Your house has anti-apparation wards right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay then apparate as close as you can and I will follow you," Harry said.  
  
"How are you going to follow?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just go."  
  
Without question Harry soon heard a CRACK and then apparated himself not a second later. Both of the two landed in a dark forest.  
  
"Where are we Draco?"  
  
"We are in the Misty Forest. It is about a mile from my house. Come on this way."  
  
Harry followed the blonde-haired Slytherin through the dark forest. It was extremely muddy and wet. The grass came up to their waists and it was pretty hard to walk at a good pace. Finally after about thirty minutes they saw the manor at a distance. They came up to it but Malfoy grabbed his arm quickly before he could touch the front door.  
  
"Harry, there are enchantments and spells!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Harry huffed and followed the other boy backwards a little. He watched as Malfoy picked up a pile of pebbles and threw them at the door. The pebbles didn't hit the door at all. Not a second before they hit they stopped in mid air and exploded into thousands of little pieces.  
  
"What the heck?" Harry yelled in shock. Why would any anyone protect a simple door with such a vicious hex? Harry knew that only the work of a deatheater would ward their house with something like that.  
  
"That was just the beginning," Draco muttered and threw another pile of stones. This time they were blown away with a green light.  
  
"Okay, I know the spell I think. Only people in the Malfoy bloodline can perform it for the protection of the house."  
  
"What should I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um..stand back?"  
  
Harry nodded. Draco walked up about a foot away from the door and started chanting something softly and waving his hand around in slow steady circles. After several minutes there was a loud noise like a gun going off and Malfoy stopped.  
  
"Okay, come on," Draco said not noticing that Harry had jumped about three feet in the air when the noise went off.  
  
"Um.okay," Harry mumbled and followed Draco hesitantly into the great big entrance.  
  
"The vault is this way. Like I said it's near the dungeons so it is all the way underground."  
  
"This place is huge!" Harry exclaimed looking up and down the giant corridor. It was kind of dark and musty. It reminded Harry of the dungeons where Snape lived but it was even colder. The stones looked like they were actually shining and the carpet was extravagant. It was an Arabian carpet with green and black snakes stitched all around the border. There were portraits all along the halls as well. They were of evil looking old wizards. They had a frightening glint in their eyes but Harry just ignored them.  
  
Harry followed Draco around the house. They were swerving this way and that but Malfoy certainly seemed to know where he was going. He heard Malfoy swear and then saw a strange woman elegantly and swiftly walking towards them.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry whispered.  
  
Before Malfoy had the chance to answer the lady was now standing 3 feet away from them.  
  
"Draco dear, Minister, what are you doing home on a school day in the middle of term?"  
  
"Hello mother. I was just coming home for a visit when the minister saw me a ways back and decided to come see the house," Draco lied.  
  
"Well, come on in and I will get you both some tea."  
  
"That would be great," Harry said playing along.  
  
They were seated on a large forest green couch and right when Draco's mother left he immediately jumped to his questions.  
  
"She seems nice. I thought she was going on a cruise?"  
  
"She is on her best behavior for the minister of course. I don't know why she is here though. Maybe her trip got canceled."  
  
Narcissa came back with a tray of tea and cookies. Harry wondered why they just didn't get there house elves. Then he remembered about the whole best behavior thing.  
  
"This looks wonderful Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you," Harry said returning the good behavior.  
  
"Of course minister and please call me Narcissa."  
  
"So mother, when are you going on that cruise you have been talking about for so long?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well unfortunately it was cancelled. Some of the elves are refusing to work. I think they are doing something called spew."  
  
Harry held back his laughter at this. Somehow Hermione had gotten her S.P.E.W to the elves elsewhere. Harry thought that Hermione had quit with that and that the house elves wanted to work but apparently not.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the house minister?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I will take him on a tour mother," Draco said suddenly.  
  
"Alright then. I will go rest my eyes for a bit. Be sure to show him the upstairs. I just redecorated it," Narcissa smiled.  
  
Harry returned the smile as Mrs. Malfoy left and went upstairs.  
  
"She doesn't always act like that. She is just trying to make a good impression on you."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry thought to say.  
  
"This way. She won't bother us now but there are wards around the vault. Lots of wards."  
  
"Well let's go then."  
  
10 minutes later they were making there way past the dungeons and towards the vault. Harry saw lots of dried blood all around the dungeons and he wondered if he might have to take Narcissa in. He would definitely ask Malfoy about that later but he was more worried about the amulet piece. He wasn't necessarily worried but he wanted it so bad. He needed it. Everyone needed it.  
  
"Here we are Potter," Malfoy said.  
  
"How do we get it? Is it another blood relative thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just wait. When I say, cast a really powerful shielding charm and hold it until I stop."  
  
Harry hesitantly nodded. He was skeptical but decided to trust the Slytherin anyway.  
  
"Salazarazapetima, Malfoyaminotora Slytherinatue!" Draco chanted. "Now!" Harry and Draco both cast the shielding charm. They were protecting themselves from a sharp blue light. Harry thought he saw Draco put his wand down but he didn't. Right when Harry put his wand down he flew back into the wall and he heard a crack. He knew he was slipping into unconsciousness but he had to say one last thing. With one eye open he saw Draco had successfully gotten rid of the wards. Malfoy ran over to Harry quickly and slid on the floor next to him.  
  
"Malfoy, you have to get the amulet," Harry said then slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Draco searched for the amulet as fast as he could and he remembered Harry had said something about an emergency portkey. He pocketed the amulet without even looking closely at it and searched Harry's robes for the portkey. He found a large coin and then they were both soon in their common room. Draco didn't know what to do then he realized there was a portkey to the hospital wing on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what is going on? What happened?" Madame Pomphrey said levitating Harry to a bed and getting a better look at him. His back was bloodied up quite a bit and there was a crack in his head.  
  
"Oh dear, Mr. Malfoy please go get Professor Dumbledore at once!" Madame Pomphrey said.  
  
Malfoy left as quickly as his feet could take him.  
  
A/N- Please review. I know that I sometimes have Harry and Draco call each other by their first and then there last names sometimes but it is kind of a habit with them. I will update soon if I get reviews!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	17. Jet Black

A/n- Please review!!!! I hope you like this chapter. I made it a little longer then the last one. I will update soon!  
  
~!~  
  
Jet Black  
  
~!~  
  
Harry woke up with a splitting headache and some sharp icy pain in his lower back. He wasn't really sure where he was but when he opened his eyes he saw that it was nighttime and he was in the deserted hospital wing. Harry couldn't remember anything and was soon sleeping heavily and dreamlessly.  
  
The boy woke up and flinched as the bright light blinded him for a couple of seconds. He felt something thumping at the end of his bed and then a huge tongue wiped across his face.  
  
"Sirius, Ewwwww!"  
  
The dog barked and started running around in happy circles on his bed.  
  
"Sirius do you realize what that would be like if you were doing this as a human?" Harry said wiping his face. His throat was soar and he still felt pain in his head and back. He looked around and then all the memories of the previous night came flooding back in. Harry rubbed his fingers over the amulet around his neck unconsciously and he soon found himself wanting answers.  
  
"Sirius, what happened? Did he get the amulet? Where's Malfoy?" He tried to sit up but groaned and slouched back down in pain.  
  
Sirius immediately turned back into his human form and was at Harry's side.  
  
"Harry, don't try to move. Poppy!" He yelled.  
  
The nurse came bustling in with potions in hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am thinking about giving you this bed personally and permanently."  
  
Harry looked at the medi-witch confused. As if reading his mind Madame Pomphrey continued.  
  
"You are always in here Mr. Potter. Now, I healed your open wounds on your back and head but unfortunately parts of it could not magically be healed. Drink this pain killing potion and you will fill much better but I afraid you are to stay here until at least tomorrow."  
  
Harry drank the potion she handed him and instantly felt better. "What happened?"  
  
"I think Sirius can answer all or most of you questions. I have to go take care of the things for the headmaster but I will be back later. Don't you dare think about leaving that bed!" Madame Pomphrey said sternly and then left the hospital wing.  
  
"Sirius can you please tell me what is going on? Answer my questions!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Harry, calm down. The amulet is fine. Malfoy has it. You were blown into a stone wall and you hurt your back and cracked your head open. Draco brought you here using your emergency portkey."  
  
"So, how long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have been asleep for about two days. I have been sitting with you most of the time and I think I heard you talk in your sleep a little bit."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He didn't really know what else there was to say. He was surprised he had been asleep for so long but he couldn't stop thinking about the amulet. They had the three pieces now and all they needed to do was..well they had a lot to do. He was so glad that Sirius was there with him. Harry was really getting close to Sirius and the boy couldn't be happier about it.  
  
"There is an order meeting tonight and I think I can get Poppy to let you leave. I really think that you can do this Harry. With the amulets we are so much closer," Sirius said.  
  
"I know Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Harry, do you want anything? I could get you something to eat. I have to go to the great hall to tell Albus that you're awake anyway and I am a little hungry myself. I can come back in about 15 minutes?" Sirius asked nicely.  
  
"That would be great Sirius. Thank you so much for staying with me."  
  
"Of course Harry. I love you," Sirius said as he was walking out the door.  
  
"Love you too Padfoot," Harry replied smiling a content grin.  
  
Moments later the doors open and Fallyn and Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Hey Harry," Malfoy greeted.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm better than I was before."  
  
"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"Don't be stupid Draco. It wasn't your fault. I thought you had put your wand down so I did the same. It was a misunderstanding. A stupid one but there isn't anything I can do about that now," Harry told him.  
  
The two friends took a seat on the chairs next to Harry's hospital bed. Harry was beginning to realize that Fallyn and Draco were becoming like another Ron and Hermione. Of course they definitely weren't as close and they had almost absolutely different personalities but there were some qualities that they shared.  
  
"Do you have it Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy nodded and pulled his hand up to the chain around his neck and unclasped it. The Slytherin took it off and twirled the little charm in his fingers. Its metal glistened and the little colorful stone on it reflected on the window. He handed it to Harry who studied it closely. It was like the others except it was the shape of Fallyn's which was slightly different than Harry's. It was silver with an engraved cursive 'S' right under a small blue gem. Harry recognized it as tanzanite.  
  
As if reading Harry's mind, Fallyn took her bracelet off and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the two and took his own charm off of his neck. "Should I?" He asked hesitantly. Fallyn and Draco seemed to understand and nodded.  
  
Harry first clipped the Gryffindor triangle into the Ravenclaw one. And then he clipped the last and final piece which was the Hufflepuff triangle.  
  
Suddenly the completed amulet flashed jet black and the engraved letters turned blood red. There was a perimeter of five feet that glowed bright gold. The curtains closed suddenly and the candles and lanterns all went out and the three found themselves only seeing each others outline by the glow of the amulet. Everywhere else around them was dark. Harry unhooked them quickly and the glow diminished.  
  
"What does this mean?" Fallyn asked shell-shocked.  
  
"I think it means we...we activated it somehow."  
  
"But we haven't even used it," Draco said.  
  
"I know but think about it. This thing has never been together or completed and it was made a really long time ago," Harry told them as he gave back the pieces to their owners.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Lupin said floating in. "The lights went out all over the castle and no one is sure why. The curtains all closed by themselves and we think it is something dark that did this."  
  
"Remus don't worry about it. I ...I.can't really explain how it happened but I will tell you at the meeting tonight," Harry said to the ghost.  
  
"Are you sure Harry? What's going on?"  
  
"I will tell you Remus. I promise."  
  
After that little occurrence all three visitors left. Sirius came back and gave Harry some food while Hermione and Ron came in and visited. They all ate and talked and then Harry was forced by Madame Pomphrey to take a dreamless sleep potion. Harry grudgingly took it but only after Sirius promised to wake him an hour before the order meeting that night.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I am so glad you are all here," Voldemort hissed to his deatheaters. "It is time we prepare for an attack. We are going to attack Hogwarts as soon as we are ready. We need some dark and loyal creatures first.  
  
Larvan, I want you to make sure all the loyal followers are out of Azkaban as soon as possible," he said icily. A buff man bowed and stood back.  
  
"Seranabin, I need you to get together a troop to get as many trolls and giants as possible."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't question me! Crucio!"  
  
The man shrunk back in pain. Harry felt the pain and shot his eyes open while feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked. He was sitting on the bed next to Harry. "Madame Pomphrey!" He called  
  
"I.I.I have to talk to Dumbledore," Harry choked.  
  
"You can soon Harry. What's wrong?"  
  
"Cruciatus," Harry whispered.  
  
30 minutes later Harry had been treated and was feeling much better. He had to talk to Dumbledore before the order meeting tonight. Voldemort was planning an attack and this would be their chance. They were recruiting other dark creatures and getting the Azkaban prisoners. Everyone had to prepare immediately.  
  
Harry fell asleep and prayed for it to be dreamless. When he woke up it was time to go to the order meeting. Sirius and Harry walked up to the headmaster's office where a lot of people had already arrived. He sat at the head of the table across from Dumbledore and next to Sirius and Remus. Fallyn and Draco were also there just like all the usual order members.  
  
"Welcome everyone. We have a lot to discuss right now. Minister would you like to say anything?" Dumbledore addressed the room.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if this was the time to tell the big news yet but with everyone looking at him he thought he might as well.  
  
"I do actually have some very big news and I am sure you all know by now about the amulet. Now that we have all the pieces all we have to do is wait for the time to use it. I think the time will come very soon."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Let me finish Sirius. Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts. Deatheaters are recruiting dark creatures. Most likely they are getting giants, goblins, trolls, zombies, vampires and definitely dementors. They are also planning to let all the Azkaban prisoners out but I am not sure when they are going to attack. Probably by the end of term."  
  
"How do you know this minister?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.  
  
"That isn't really important now but we have to prepare somehow."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe you and I think we have to prepare as well," someone said.  
  
"Any ideas?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well we need to protect Azkaban so the prisoners don't escape. Mr. Potter can send aurors there, lots of them. There isn't much we can do about the Dementors I think but they won't be much of a problem for Potter, Amory and Malfoy. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "We have been training and we have done exceptionally well in the patronus. We can take out 100 dementors each on one charm."  
  
"How many aurors do you think we will need?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think we will need two aurors per every deatheater and right now there are about 100. 30 of them are in the inner circle," Moody said.  
  
"Okay, I will go to the ministry first thing tomorrow morning and talk to the head auror," Harry said.  
  
For the next 2 hours Albus and Harry assigned different people missions and worked out plans. Everything was coming together but almost everyone except Sirius, Snape and Harry were sent on missions. Fallyn and Draco also stayed. By the end of the night Harry was so tired he collapsed into his bed, fast asleep.  
  
A/N- Please review! I am addicted to reviews!!!! 


	18. Aurors Everywhere

A/N- Here is the next chapter at 2000 words! Today in history class my BORING teacher was trying to get us to guess who this important guy was. His first name was Cornelius and this guy sitting in front of me screamed Cornelius Fudge! It was really funny. It might not sound like it but you had to have been there. Ewww I have to baby-sit from 8 to 4 on Friday! It is a day off of school and I am spending it working!!! God help me!!! Oh I saw Fifth Element with Gary Oldman. He doesn't seem like he is all that handsome but I heard he was a wonderful actor. I can't wait to see him in POA!!! I'm rambling aren't I. No one reads author's notes if I ramble... Please review!!! I like this chapter a lot. It was fun to write for some reason..uh oh...rambling again!  
  
~!~  
  
Aurors Everywhere  
  
~!~  
  
The next morning Harry skipped breakfast and went to the hospital wing to get some pain reliever. His head and back still hurt tremendously. As soon as he entered the medi-witch hurried over to him and pushed him to a bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I did not give you permission to leave yesterday!"  
  
"I had to Madame Pomphrey and now I have to go to the ministry," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Arthur Weasley can take care of things while you are not well," she demanded.  
  
"Madame Pomphrey, it is an emergency. I have to go to the ministry as soon as possible. I just came here for some pain killing potion."  
  
Madame Pomphrey was about to argue but she thought better. He was as stubborn as a mule and it didn't help her any that he was the minister. He could even get her fired. She knew Harry would of course not do that but the fact that he could was a little intimidating. She poured the potion down his throat and Harry choked it down. After Harry finally managed to control his coughing fit and was on his way to the headmaster's office. He got permission granted to not attend classes today so he could go to the ministry and do some special work for the aurors. Then the minister took a portkey to his office. He wanted to give Mr. Weasley a break. Since the accident his best friend's dad had to work overtime.  
  
A minute later he was walking in his massive office to see the assistant minister. "Hello Mr. Weasley. You can go home if you want. Sorry I haven't been here. How are things?"  
  
"Things are busy Harry. I think I will stay here. I have a lot of work to finish up. Mind if we talk later?"  
  
"That would be okay if you are sure you don't want to leave now. I have to go meet with the head aurors. I'll talk to you later," Harry said and left to find Acacia who was working busily at her desk.  
  
"Hello Acacia," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry. How are you feeling? I heard you were in the hospital wing but I wasn't sure why."  
  
"I'm fine. Will you get the head aurors to meet in my office as soon as possible? I need to call an emergency meeting with them."  
  
"Of course minister. While you are waiting I think you should catch up on your mail."  
  
"Thank you Acacia," Harry said and went to his office to wait for the three head aurors. He didn't get any important notices or letters but he did have quite a few.  
  
Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Harry let the aurors in.  
  
"Hello minister," one said and they all sat down across from Harry's desk.  
  
"I've called you here today," Harry started. "Because Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts. We aren't sure when but it is probably going to be before the end of term."  
  
"Who is 'we'?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," Harry said simply. He didn't want to mention that 'we' was really the members of the Order of Phoenix.  
  
"How did you find this information out?" another auror asked.  
  
"That isn't important right now," Harry replied. "We need to prepare by sending aurors to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. I know there are strong wards around the castle but they will get through somehow. It is possible so we need aurors stationed around."  
  
"How many do you think will be imperative?"  
  
"I think 75 for Hogwarts and 50 aurors for Hogsmeade."  
  
"Okay and for how long?"  
  
"It would only make sense to have them today until the attack which will probably be in May or most likely June. It is only January now but we should be prepared. We have to protect the people at all costs."  
  
"That will be taken care of immediately sir."  
  
"On to other business the dementors are not loyal anymore or at least they won't be in a short while. We need two aurors per every deatheater so they don't escape."  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter. We will take care of everything by the end of the day."  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Harry said. "I have a list of some aurors who I want specifically stationed at Hogwarts." He handed one of the aurors a list of other aurors that were in the Order of Phoenix. The last thing they said was for him to come make sure everything was to his satisfaction later. Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts for lunch since he skipped breakfast and he had to go to the castle anyway to talk to the headmaster. He also wanted to be there when the aurors came so he could greet them.  
  
Taking the portkey and walking up to the gargoyle he said the password and made his way up the stairs and in the office.  
  
"Hello headmaster," Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Fine Albus. I talked to the three head aurors and they are sending 75 aurors here and 50 to Hogsmeade. I made sure the order member's aurors were sent here also. They are also sending several to Azkaban."  
  
"Then hopefully no deatheaters will escape and we will all be safer," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes but we want the deatheaters and Voldemort to attack right? I don't know any other way of getting to him. We should eliminate as many deatheaters as we can and get some creatures on the light side. When the time comes we can send the students someplace safe."  
  
"Wow Harry, you sure have planned this all through haven't you."  
  
Harry grinned. He was glad that he was getting to show the world that he wasn't just the-boy-who-lived. He was a responsible teenager in charge of a big part of the wizarding world.  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt is taking care of getting the goblins from the dark forest and Gringotts but Hagrid might be able to use your help with the giants once he gets back next week. Maybe you could accompany him on his mission."  
  
"Can I afford to miss classes?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think you can but you may need to stay here for a little while after term ends so you can catch up with any work that you miss."  
  
"Where am I to stay? I hope I don't have to stay at the Dursley's."  
  
Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. "After Voldemort is gone you won't need the protection. You can live here if you like, in the old room you had or with Sirius."  
  
"Of course I want to live with Sirius. Remus too!" Harry said happily. He missed the sad look that came over his headmaster's face briefly.  
  
"When are the aurors coming here? I think they can sleep in the common rooms on the 2nd floor and they can eat after everyone else eats in the great hall."  
  
"They should be coming right after lunch and speaking of lunch I am kind of hungry. I skipped breakfast."  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to the great hall and parted with him when he got to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi guys!" He said.  
  
"Hey mate, how's life at the ministry?" Ron asked stuffing a drumstick piece in his mouth."  
  
"Really busy. I didn't have to go to class today because I had so much work. Aurors are coming to the school but I will tell you all about that later."  
  
Harry ate hungrily but stopped when he saw the headmaster stand and Professor McGonagall tap her fork on her glass to get everyone's attention. It was odd that he was making an announcement during lunch. Usually he waited until dinner but Harry knew what this would be about.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone. I have an announcement to make." He waited for everyone to quiet down and then he continued. "75 aurors will be coming to Hogwarts for a long period of time. They will be stationed all around for safety reasons. I am sure that you all will respect them just like you respect Hogwarts' professors. Thank you and have a nice rest of the day."  
  
There was a lot of angry chatter but Harry just ignored it and ate with his friends and talked. When he was finished Harry walked up to the headmaster.  
  
"Professor, do you think I could use the great hall for a meeting with the aurors?"  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, will you come too?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
After everyone left the great hall several aurors entered. Harry stood up at the front of the big room and cast a Sonorous charm on himself.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Harry said. He could see Tonks and some other order members. Moody was even there. Harry thought that he was retired but he shrugged it off and put the thought in the back of his mind for later. "You all will be here until the end of school or the attack, which ever comes first. You will all be stationed around the castle. I think 3 of you for each house and then some in the classrooms, hallways, dungeons and the great hall. Everyone can eat after the students finish in here and you can stay in the common rooms on the second floor. Now I will take questions if you have any," Harry said loudly.  
  
The next hour was spent stationing each auror in a different spot. He hoped the houses wouldn't mind having the adults in there but he couldn't do anything about it. He answered specific questions and told them the password to each room and common room. Tonks and Moody were positioned near the headmaster's office. Other order members weren't stationed anywhere. They would patrol. Harry left at about 2:00 p.m to go to Hogsmeade. He decided to take the secret passage instead of a portkey because he was getting really sick of the little transportation devices  
  
He made almost the same speech to the 50 aurors that were there and told them all where they should go. The places were more general since there weren't as many trained wizards as in the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Then it was time for the visit to Azkaban. He had never been there before and was quite worried about the dementors. He couldn't very well use the patronus on every one of them. He went quickly and tried to block out the empty, cold feeling he felt. It was dark and eerie and Harry felt bad for the aurors. He told them who was a deatheater and by the time he left there were more than 80 aurors stationed all throughout various cells.  
  
Harry went back to his room and visited his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately all his friends except Hermione and Ron were mad at him. He did send three adult wizards in the common room permanently for the rest of the year. Harry tried to explain it was just protection and wouldn't interfere with what they did. The aurors didn't care about the lives of the students. He told them he still even copied papers and played pranks and he was the minister. The head girl growled at this but shrugged it off saying she copied papers too. By the time he finally managed to convince his friends it was for the good of the school it was well past midnight and he had classes tomorrow. He went straight to the common room he shared with Fallyn and Draco and went right to sleep.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!! Harry is getting more responsible in each chapter isn't he? I hope you all like that. I try not to make him out of character but some times its hard. He is a 16 year old teenager in charge of a lot of things after all. I think this chapter was a little longer. I plan for this story to be about 28 or so chapters and an epilogue or two. I will try to maek 2000 word chapters from now on. This one fits that requirement. Also please read my short fic 'Entering the History Books.' It was something I did in my spare time and it is only one chapter but it's finished. It is based on the summary of one of the stories on the authors not of chapter 15. Please read and review it. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!! 


	19. Quidditch and Refusals

A/N- YEAH I HAVE OVER 220 REVIEWS!!! I love reviews so much!!! I really liked this chapter but it isn't too long unfortunately. Luckily I updated today. Next one will be longer.promise. I updated so soon because I had so many reviews!! I just read a story where Dumbledore was evil. *tear* Dumbledore will never be evil!! I hope not at least. I will never write a fic with him being evil. I hope J.K doesn't make him bad!!! Oh g/w!!! On E news on Friday they are showing the characters and actors of POA! I can't wait!!!!  
  
Here it is..  
  
~!~  
  
Quidditch and Refusals  
  
~!~  
  
A week later Harry still didn't see Hagrid back from where he was. There was a Gryffindor verse Slytherin Quidditch match today and Harry found himself getting very excited. He wanted to fly and forget about everything that was on his mind. When he was flying he felt like he was just a normal teenager. He was the captain this year being the only one left from the original team. After a little speech it was time to play.  
  
Harry watched as Gryffindor scored several times and blocked quaffles thrown by the opponents. The game was getting close at 150 to 140 Gryffindor and Harry still didn't see the snitch. By the look of things Malfoy didn't see it either. Slytherin scored again making the game tied and Harry finally saw the snitch. He sped off in the direction of the teacher's box. Malfoy followed closely catching up more by the second as Harry went after the snitch. Harry lost the snitch for a second but when he looked around to see where it had went he saw that Draco was falling off his broom.  
  
He was falling straight for the rock hard ground that was below and unfortunately there was nothing soft for him to land on. Without giving it another thought Harry sped up to a speed he never thought he could go. He could hear the gasps of the crowd but he only went faster. Getting closer to the ground he caught Draco and then swooped up quickly. He slowly descended to the ground without saying a word. The Firebolt Harry was riding and the boy draped over it behind him was almost five feet near the ground they both lost their grip and toppled over onto the soft dew covered grass.  
  
They didn't say anything or move at all because they were both still quite surprised at what just happened. The broom was in between them and the whole crowd was completely silent. The two boys could hear footstep coming towards them and Harry sat up. He looked around and saw that Draco had his head up as well. They exchanged looks and then suddenly they started laughing. They were chuckling hysterically and everyone in the stands watched in awe as the golden boy and the bad boy Slytherin laughed together. The only thing that rang in the pitch was the laughter of the two teenagers. Everyone was in shock. The only people that knew that knew that Draco and Harry were friends now were Fallyn, Hermione and Ron as well as a few teachers.  
  
They weren't even sure why they were laughing but when they looked around and saw the expressions of everyone in the stands they stopped. Harry helped Draco up and smiled at him. Teachers started to approach again but stopped when Malfoy opened his fist and held a tiny golden ball up in the air for everyone to see.  
  
There was silence for a minute until the Slytherins erupted in cheers and shouts.  
  
"Slytherin wins!" Madame Hooch shouted which only made the crowd go wilder. The Slytherins cheered and the other houses booed.  
  
The next couple of days everyone talked about the Quidditch match and the strange behavior between the minister and his supposed enemy. Harry continued to regularly go to the ministry to do some work and the aurors were minding their own business which made the students at Hogwarts quite happy. Harry was called to Dumbledore's office on an early Saturday morning to talk. Harry wasn't sure what he would talk about but he went anyway.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, how are you doing today and how are the aurors stationed at Hogsmeade and Azkaban? Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm fine and as far as I know the aurors are doing alright," Harry told him.  
  
"I'm glad. I've called you hear today to talk about forming a student army or training students in case of the worse."  
  
"No!" Harry said immediately.  
  
"Harry I know that you care about the student's safety but it might be completely necessary. The aurors we have now might not be enough. It would only be available for 6th year students and up and it would be quite like the D.A. Only students who would really want to fight would and it will most likely help a lot."  
  
"No! More people will die because of me!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Mr. Potter, no one died because of you," Dumbledore said reassuringly. Harry looked sadly down at his lap not saying a word and Dumbledore sighed. The headmaster gloomily realized that Harry still believed he was the cause of Cedric's and Remus' death and he knew that nothing he said could change that.  
  
But maybe someone else could help..  
  
"Harry I want you to go see Sirius. I want you to talk to him and come back."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just go Harry. I will tell him that you're coming."  
  
"Can I floo?" he asked looking over at the fireplace in the headmaster's office.  
  
"No Mr. Potter. You will walk like everyone else."  
  
Harry sighed but did as he was told without asking any questions. He walked to his godfather's room and said the password. He saw Sirius sitting on the couch sipping something in a mug with his feet sprawled out on the whole seat. Harry went up to the couch and sat on the man's legs.  
  
"Ow Harry!" Why did you do that?" Sirius yelled and brought his legs to the right position. Harry grinned and put his head on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Dumbledore told me you were coming. He said he thought we should talk."  
  
Harry sat up. "What about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?"  
  
"Fine," he replied.  
  
Sirius decided to take a different approach on this tender topic. "Dumbledore tells me he wants to train some students to fight."  
  
"Yeah well he won't," Harry stated.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I feel very strongly about keeping everyone safe. I haven't really made any decisions against Dumbledore as the minister and I think it is about time. I can stop him even if he really wants to do it."  
  
"Harry, we may need more people. 6th and 7th years might be strong enough to fight and it would only be if they choose to do so."  
  
"The war doesn't need 16 year olds! I don't want anymore deaths on my conscience!" Harry yelled but suddenly stopped talking after realizing what he had just admitted to feeling.  
  
Sirius stared at his godson who had tears rolling down his red cheeks and grabbed him into a big comforting hug. He stroked his hair and luckily missed the confused look Harry was giving him.  
  
"Harry I thought we already went through this," Sirius said calmly letting the boy go. Harry sat dumbly looking at his godfather. Words could not be found.  
  
"I know Sirius,"  
  
"Harry, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything."  
  
"But I am the-boy-who-lived. It is my fault whether I want it to be or not."  
  
"Cedric and Remus do not believe that it was your fault."  
  
"But they should!"  
  
Harry started crying heavily and the two talked for a while. After a little over an hour Sirius was finally getting through to the teenager.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. I believe you but I still feel bad."  
  
"I know Harry. You can talk to me anytime you want. I will always listen to you. Does this mean that you will let Dumbledore talk to the students?"  
  
Harry looked shocked for a second before answering. "No way! You've helped me realize that it wasn't necessarily my fault but I do not want to put innocent lives in danger. I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you later Padfoot," Harry said walking to that door.  
  
"Love you Harry," Sirius called to him.  
  
"Love you too," Harry said and walked up to Albus' office for the second time that day. He was glad that he had someone so much like a father that loved him. Harry loved him a lot too and that did a tremendous amount of good for Harry's emotional state.  
  
"Harry did you talk to Sirius?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes Albus but I still don't want you to get the students to fight."  
  
Dumbledore looked in the minister's emerald eyes searchingly for a minute but then spoke. "Is that an order Harry? I mean as the minister telling his employee what to do?"  
  
Harry thought for a several minutes. Was he sure about this? There would be a lot of advantages but he didn't want to put anyone in danger, especially his classmates.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed but returned the nod. "Alright then Harry. If you are sure?"  
  
"Yes," Harry croaked and left the headmaster's office. Harry went to the ministry and worked for a couple of hours and accidentally fell asleep on the couch.  
  
A week later it was decided that Harry shouldn't go with Hagrid on his little journey. Harry went about his day like usual attending classes in the morning, having an hour break and then going to the ministry until late. Training with Fallyn and Draco had stopped because there wasn't much more that was necessary to learn. They were told to practice daily which Harry did without question. He noticed the students acting weird around him. Some would whisper or avoid eye contact and others would ignore him completely or stop talking when he entered the room. The weird thing was that the students who were doing this were those of sixth and seventh year. Harry decided to find out what this was all about.  
  
A/N- I have such a good idea for my next chapter!! It will be awesome!! I hoped you liked this chapter. The Quidditch thing just came in my mind. This chapter wasn't that long but expect the next one to be a little bit longer. I was going to not stop where I did but then the chapter would have taken me till tomorrow and I have some work to do so I decided to make it two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
*Celebony- I love your reviews so much! They make me so happy for some reason. I think fanfiction is annoying sometimes. The formatting has been all of lately and it is really slow sometimes for me. I hope you update your fic soon. I hope Harry doesn't die..hehehe. If he does u should make him a ghost or something..hehe. I was going to review a random chapter in your story to talk to you or something but I already reviewed all of your chapters I think, lol (  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	20. Dumbledore's True Army

A/N- Sorry this is a little late but I have had a busy last couple of days. I was disappointed to find out that E news on Friday didn't have POA featured. My internet connection is so messed up so that is another reason why I haven't updated. I have another poll at the bottom author's note. I have a new fic idea which is driving me crazy because I have so many ideas but it will be really hard to write because it has to make sense. It is a really confusing plot that will have to be reasoned with to make it at all plausible. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about yet because the summary of the fic idea is at the bottom and not here but I thought I would just let you know. This chapter is a little longer than my last couple of ones I think. I hope that is good. I thought I would finish this story by the end of October but I don't want to rush things. I have all the time in the world right? This story will be about 7 or 8 chapter more with an epilogue and then information on the continuation of The Velvet Glove and my new story. I haven't decided what story that will be so you have to vote in the poll down low!!!! I am rambling...here is the next chapter!!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Dumbledore's True Army  
  
~!~!~  
  
A couple of days later Harry came back from the ministry and went to the headmaster's office. He said the password but the headmaster was nowhere to be found in the massive office. He decided to get something to eat and then eat it in the great hall. It should be empty now because it as nearing midnight. When he got near the kitchens he saw someone coming his way.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" Neville asked suddenly growing very pale.  
  
"I am just going to the kitchens to get some food and then the great hall to eat. What are you doing out of bed? What's wrong?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Relax Neville. It's not like I can dock points or anything and even if I could I wouldn't. What's wrong?" Harry asked again.  
  
"N.n.nothing. Why don't you eat in the kitchens with me? I am a little hungry. It's kind of late to be eating isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I just got back from the ministry. Usually I come back around 1:30 but it is only 11:45 now and I didn't have any dinner. I like to eat alone in the great hall but do you want to join me? I don't like eating in the kitchens much," Harry said. He noticed that Neville was looking more white and nervous by the second.  
  
"I will meet you in the great hall in fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry watched as Neville hurriedly went of in the direction of the great hall. Harry knew that something was up so he followed stealthily behind. He stopped as he saw Neville run into the great hall entrance. He then followed inside a minute later and was quite shocked at what he saw. Dumbledore, Fallyn and Draco were on what looked like to be a stage where the head tables usually were. Then where the house tables normally were stood almost all of the sixth and seventh years with there wands out. Harry watched as Neville ran up to Dumbledore and they spoke quickly. Harry moved out of view into a dark corner and he saw the headmaster look at the door and lock it with a simple flick of his wand. Then he spoke to the crowd.  
  
"Everyone that is enough for today. We have to stop early because I have just received word that Harry Potter is coming here and as we all know, he can not find out."  
  
Everyone turned to leave but they didn't see Harry watching them . He was in the shadows but what he heard next made him feel the urge to show himself so he walked out and stood in front of the great hall exit.  
  
"Please remember not to tell Harry. I know it is a shame but this is how it must be. Everyone saw Harry and gasped.  
  
"H..Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Harry could hear the whispers that began to take over the hall and he soon realized that this was why the 6th and 7th years were acting so strange lately. They didn't look at him and they would ignore him. Dumbledore had a vacant expression and Harry walked up to him. By the looks of it they had been doing this secretly for quite a while.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said over the noise. Harry walked up to the old bearded wizard. Everyone exited the great hall and Harry and Dumbledore were now alone in the massive room. He couldn't believe that the headmaster had gone behind his back, of all people! Then he thought a moment and realized that this could be an advantage. It would be like the D.A and the students would be able to protect the younger students if it was absolutely necessary. Of course the students would have to choose to be in it. Then..there was the fact that Dumbledore had gone against his direct orders and kept it a secret in the process. Harry mentally agreed to agree with Dumbledore and even teach the training with Draco and Fallyn but first he had to get a little revenge on the old man. Harry would play a little game with him.  
  
"Harry, why don't you come with me to my office?"  
  
Harry glared at the headmaster. Dumbledore didn't know yet that the minister was just joking. Harry decided to go all out and pretend to be really mad. He didn't really know why but he figured it was for revenge. Immature as it was he didn't care.  
  
"Harry, I have been going behind your back training students like you did in the D.A."  
  
Harry thought carefully until he had planned out what he would say.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't! I told you as the minister and not as a student!"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but I did not agree with you."  
  
"But.but I forbade it!" Harry yelled stomping his foot on the ground. Dumbledore and Harry sat in silence. Harry decided to reveal his joke finally.  
  
"So, how is it going?" Harry asked as though he was never mad.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows for a second. Harry repeated what he asked and Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Quite well but it would be better if you were there to assist."  
  
"Okay but I've thought of a way for this to work. We should obviously only train the students who want to learn and they would help protect the castle when the time comes."  
  
"All right then," Dumbledore said smoothly.  
  
"Oh and Professor, I was never really mad, just surprised. I was just joking when I acted mad. I realize that this would be pretty similar to the D.A so I decided to help with everything." Harry felt odd talking to his headmaster like they were equals but he could tell Dumbledore wanted it to be like that.  
  
"That is fine. I was worried you were mad but I am glad you aren't. And speaking of the D.A why does it stand for Dumbledore's Army?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Because that was the one thing Fudge truly feared. It was first going to be Defense Arts but we decided that Dumbledore's Army was better."  
  
"That is a very creative name," Dumbledore said returning the smile. Albus saw Harry's eyes flutter in fatigue and decided to send him on his way.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep Harry? If you're hungry you can call Dobby in your common room. I am sure he will be more than happy to get you something."  
  
"Okay," Harry said sleepily. "But first I want to know everything about what I just saw."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started. "When you first said I should not organize extra training I knew that I had to. I knew it was for the best so when you were at the ministry I made an announcement to everyone in the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said loudly at dinner in the great hall. "All sixth and seventh years will have the opportunity to get extra training in dueling and defense for any upcoming problems we may have with you-know-who. You will be learning a lot from other teachers and fellow students and me. Everyone who would like to may do so in signing a sign up sheet after dinner but I must ask you all not to mention to this to Mr. Potter. It is unfortunate but he should not know about this at all."  
  
Someone asked why and no one saw Dumbledore sigh as he did. "The minister does not believe that what we are doing is necessary so he says we shouldn't but I have the strong belief that we should. If I find out that Harry Potter knows and if anyone tells him there will be serious consequences. Every sixth and seventh year who might be interested please stay in the great hall after dinner."  
  
After dinner all the sixth and seventh years stayed like asked.  
  
"There are rumors that Voldemort will attack soon and even though we have wards he might get through somehow. We are all working on strengthening them but I have decided to train students to protect the younger years in case of the worse. If you sign your name on the parchment that I am about to pass around it means that you want to help our school fight for the light. The teachers will be Sirius Black, Fallyn Amory, Draco Malfoy and I. Other teachers will be helping as well. Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked the top two years.  
  
No one raised their hand or spoke so Dumbledore continued. "I think that is all so everyone is wants to please sign the parchment going around the table."  
  
Everyone signed their name except a few Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws. Dumbledore told them all to meet every night to stay in the great hall every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and he again warned them not to tell anything to Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"We met on those days and we only had to stop early or cancel twice. So far no one has told you."  
  
"It is really weird having the whole school keep a secret from me," Harry whispered.  
  
"I know Harry, I am sorry."  
  
"Everyone was acting really weird but I had too much to think about to worry about this as well but I did notice. Even Hermione and Ron were a little off but at least now I know why. I guess I will go now. Good bye Albus."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Harry left and went to the Gryffindor common room. All the sixth and seventh years were there waiting for him to come.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Dean Thomas said.  
  
"Yeah mate, we couldn't tell you." Seamus explained.  
  
"It's okay you guys but can you all try not to keep a secret like this from me anymore? I was going to help anyway but this has all been..really weird."  
  
"Harry what happened? Did you get mad at Dumbledore? Are you canceling it or what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it everyone. Training will continue. After all.we need to protect our school don't we?"  
  
Everyone agreed and Harry left to his own room where Malfoy was sitting near the fire. Harry plopped himself next to his friend and sighed.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't tell you Harry," Draco said without taking his eyes off of the flames in the fireplace. "What did you say to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well.he isn't really a professor anymore," Harry lied quite seriously and believably.  
  
"WHAT? YOU FIRED HIM?" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Harry cracked a smile and Draco saw and smacked him hard on the head.  
  
"Ow I was just joking," Harry said rubbing the back of his head where he just got hit.  
  
"What really happened Potter?" Malfoy asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, I found out about everything and I decided to help. I pretended like I was mad to Albus but I wasn't really even though I think I should be."  
  
"Yeah but I'm glad your not. Fallyn was worried but she already went to sleep."  
  
"Sounds like she has the right idea," Harry said in between a yawn. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Harry went to sleep and the next morning after attending morning classes and thee afternoon at the ministry Harry came back just in time for dinner. Dumbledore gave the announcement that Harry would now be helping them and right after dinner they began. Harry came to see that it was a lot like the D.A but with more people. It wasn't too bad with the help of Fallyn, Sirius, and Draco. Dumbledore was there for the beginning but decided that he wasn't needed now that Harry was there. Harry was perfectly fine with all that except it did add more to his crazy schedule. He had a very tiring and hectic schedule.  
  
~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
*POLL*  
  
WHAT STORY SHOULD I WRITE NEXT OUT OF THESE TWO?  
  
Under The Full Moon- see chapter 15 for details, or  
  
Shadow of Fear  
  
Harry finds out that Voldemort exists differently in everyone's mind. He is a massive shadow of fear that is taking over everyone. TO get rid of it you have to conquer your greatest fear! How does this all tie in with the prophecy and the killing and deatheaters? 6th year fic!  
  
I will have a more detailed summary in the next chapter. I got to go now but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	21. Return to the Veil

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter really flowed as I was writing it and I think I liked it a lot. I have planned out all chapters for my next story which I have decided will be Under the Full Moon. I hope you will read that when I start it but I am not sure when that will be, probably after this story and The Velvet Glove is finished. PLEASE REVIEW. IF I HAVE 255 reviews I will update tomorrow!!  
  
~!~  
  
Return to the Veil  
  
~!~  
  
The busy schedule Harry had didn't lessen. The aurors were getting bored but Harry wouldn't let them go back. It was soon March and time went by in a blur. The defense training was going very well and most of the Slytherins quit except for Draco Malfoy and a few others. One day after defense class Harry saw Remus going down the hallway.  
  
"Hi Remus," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was going to go to the ministry. To the um.department of mysteries where the veil is."  
  
"Oh, how come?"  
  
"I just needed to check something. Do you want to come?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Sure, we can take a portkey there."  
  
Harry and Remus went to the department of mysteries. The minister wasn't sure why they were there but it brought back bad memories. It was exactly as mysterious and unchanged as the last time he was there. It felt like yesterday but was in fact almost a year ago. They walked near the archway and Harry saw Lupin looking around.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Harry whispered. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to talk louder then a soft hush but it didn't feel right. Harry noticed Remus scanning the room. The minister still didn't go near the arch.  
  
"I am looking for something Harry. I can't really say what it is because I don't know but I am pretty sure it will have writing on it. Please look around and tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary. Remember not to go to close to the veil."  
  
Harry nodded and started walking around. He got a little closer to the veil and he thought he heard whispers but shrugged it off. There was a flapping sound but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. For the next fifteen minutes they looked around without saying a word and not finding anything. Something on the wall caught Harry's eye. There was a light gray plaque on the wall with engraved cursive. Harry read slowly and amazed.  
  
'This is the veil of the spirits. Once fallen in this archway you will immediately become a spirit. The only reason you would be able to come back is to take care of some unfinished business. When the business is done with you will return to the land of the dead and stay there permanently.'  
  
Harry started breathing rapidly. He clutched his stomach and felt as if he was hyperventilating.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong?" Remus yelled.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything because he was now sobbing with dry tears. He just pointed at the plaque and closed his eyes. The ghost floated over to where Harry pointed worriedly and read in his head. He wasn't surprised at the information he was learning. Lupin was more concerned about the-boy-who- lived who was now heaving, probably in shock of the information that was just learned.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go."  
  
Harry went back to Hogwarts with Remus. He had never felt guiltier. He even felt less guilty when he thought it was his fault that Sirius fell through the veil. Now, even after Remus had come back he would be leaving soon. Even if Cedric's death may not have been his fault he still felt that Lupin's was. His guilt was taking over and all he wanted to do was sleep a nice dreamless sleep. That would only be possible tonight if he had a dreamless sleep potion but Harry was to out of it to go and get a vial of it from Professor Snape. Lupin tried to talk to Harry on the way back but Harry was in a trance like stare and didn't seem to hear anything he had said. Harry collapsed in his bed and immediately fell asleep. His night was filled with terrible dreams. One in particular was the same one he had quite often of the veil on that night so many months ago, except this one was slightly different. Harry watched as Remus fell through the veil instead of Sirius while Sirius held him back.  
  
Harry woke up with a start and a shriek in his bed. He was sweating and his hair was ruffled. It was only 3:00 a.m and Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. He wandered the halls aimlessly and found himself saying the password to Sirius' room. Sirius was up drinking a cup of coffee. Harry knew it was coffee even though the wizarding world didn't often have the dark caffeinated stuff, because he had given it to his uncle so many times before. Harry went and sat down next to his godfather and wordlessly poured himself a cup of coffee. Sirius then noticed his godson.  
  
"Hi Harry, I didn't hear you come in. What time is it?" Sirius croaked.  
  
"It's almost 4:00 a.m." Harry replied tiredly. "You know..."  
  
Sirius nodded and gulped his coffee down. Harry thought usually in these cases people drank alcohol but apparently not. Harry sighed and looked down at his drink. He took a sip and quickly spit the stuff out. Sirius let out a half chuckle but Harry didn't notice.  
  
"It's all my fault," Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius shot his eyes up.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yes it is Sirius! It's all my fault! I know I got over it before but that was when I at least thought he was going to stay and be with us, be with you!"  
  
"Harry it's not your fault," someone said from behind him.  
  
Harry and Sirius both turned to see Remus floating a few feet off the ground. The boy looked down at his hands without making eye contact. He was avoiding his former professor's eyes.  
  
"Moony, I think I am going to go to sleep. Um.I think you two should talk," Sirius said and went to his room leaving the minister and the ghost alone.  
  
"Harry, why don't we take a walk?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and got up and followed Lupin out the door.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault."  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"I don't blame you at all and I wish you wouldn't blame yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, listen to me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Harry. Please listen to everything I have to say."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I know why you tried to save Sirius last summer and I know that it was a complete mistake. You had the person you loved at heart and you did what you could. Unfortunately the outcome wasn't too good. I was lucky enough to get the chance to come back and say my proper good byes and live my life..or death a little longer. It isn't even over yet. We have no idea how long I have. For all anyone knows we have a lot of time. When it is time for me to go it won't be all that bad. I got to know you and I got Sirius back. I have lived a wonderful life even if it hasn't been all that perfect but no one's life has been. I am so glad that I got to know you Harry. You are a wonderful person and I love you like my own son. When I do go I will miss you and Sirius so much but I will get to see Lily and James and people that have died that I miss. I don't blame you and I really hope you won't blame yourself. The last thing I want is for you to feel guilt"  
  
Harry just looked at Remus in surprise. Tears were dripping down his cheek as he took in all what he just heard. He realized he was right but he still felt a little guilty. He remembered something Moony said in his little speech and then smiled.  
  
"I love you too Remus," Harry said.  
  
Remus smiled and they walked back to Sirius' room. Harry told him he would hug him he could and then Harry watched him leave. Sirius was dosing on the couch and Harry sat down next to him. Black woke up and smiled slightly at Harry.  
  
"Hi," Harry whispered.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded and put his head down on his godfather's lap. Sirius unconsciously and lovingly stroked Harry's hair and the boy fell asleep within minutes.  
  
"You know Padfoot," Remus whispered coming in quietly. "You will always have Harry."  
  
Sirius smirked and nodded. "I will miss you Moony but let's not think about you leaving now."  
  
"That's a deal," Remus replied.  
  
A/N- Sorry this was a shorter chapter but I hoped you liked it. Some action is coming up soon and I will probably update tomorrow. Please review!!! 


	22. Preparations

A/N- AH My foots asleep! I hate that. I hope you like this chapter. It took me two days to write because I really wanted to make it good now that I am coming closer to the end. I HAVE ON DEMAND CABLE!! That means I can watch a lot of movies whenever I want without buying them. It is amazing how I am not getting sick of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone yet. I think I watch it almost every chapter I write. It is at the part right now where they have detention with Hagrid in the forest! Okay I am probably boring all of you now. Ooh that silver blood looks so cool! Ok.me and my ramblings.. Please review this chapter. I REALLY REALLY hope you like it. I loved writing it. I thought it wouldn't be long enough but it turned out to be longer then some o my others. I got to go study for history now.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~!!~!~  
  
Preparations  
  
~!~!~!  
  
"M.Master, It is ready. Malfoy and Haymon g.got the w..wards down. No one expects anything my lord."  
  
"Very good Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. "Tomorrow night we will attack. The dementors will attack at midnight, soon followed by the werewolves and other creatures." The dark lord was now addressing the whole room full of men, large and small in long black cloaks and masks. "All of us will then attack precisely at 2:00 a.m. I expect dark marks everywhere. Seranabin!"  
  
"Yes master," a slim person in a deatheater robe and mask knelt down on the floor in a bow."  
  
"You did not get the giants on our side?"  
  
"No my lord. I am sorry." The man shivered discretely under his mask waiting for the dreaded Cruciatus curse to hit him. It did and the man shriveled back in pain. Voldemort let them all leave but called Lucius to come forward.  
  
"Lucius my most loyal deatheater."  
  
"Yes my lord?" the silver-blonde haired man replied.  
  
"I want Severus and I want him alive. Bring him to me. It is time he pays."  
  
Lucius smirked at this and bowed. "Of course my lord."  
  
Harry woke with a start and remembered his dream. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 3:30 a.m.  
  
It was now nearing the beginning of May and time seemed to pass rather quickly for everyone. It was would be May in two days and Harry welcomed it with cheer. He soon remembered his vision clearly and knew he had to tell Dumbledore immediately even though it was the middle of the night. Voldemort was going to attack in less than twenty-four hours. Hopefully the outcome will be for the best.  
  
Harry was a little confused as to why he didn't feel the Cruciatus curse when Voldemort had cast it on that one deatheater but he had a feeling it had to do with his improvements in Occlumency. He got out of bed quickly and dressed. In ten minutes Harry found himself looking at the sleepy-eyed headmaster who had just opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? Another dream?"  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you Albus but I felt it was an emergency. Voldemort is going to attack at midnight tomorrow!"  
  
Dumbledore's tired face immediately looked alert as he ushered Harry into the office and they both sat down.  
  
"Tell me what you know Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Tomorrow at 12:00 a.m the dementors will come and then the werewolves and other creatures will come a little later. I think the dementors are just a distraction. Then at 2:00 a.m the deatheaters and Voldemort will come. Some how they got the wards down but I'm not sure how. I don't think there is enough time to put them back up!" Harry cried.  
  
"I will do my best to strengthen them. Harry, I want you to go get as many aurors as you can and bring them to Hogwarts as soon as possible. If we get enough then we won't need to put the older years in danger by positioning them in the war."  
  
Harry cringed at that word. He hated the word 'war' so much.  
  
"I will notice all the order members right away and I will call an immediate emergency meeting. Go now to the Ministry. Talk to the head aurors. They should be able to get the rest of them to come. Come back when you can. Try to be back for breakfast. I am sure that the students will be more reassured if they have their minister with them."  
  
Harry took a portkey not five minutes later but he couldn't find Acacia anywhere so he called her in the floo system. Ten minutes later Acacia and three very sleep deprived looking aurors sat in front of Harry's desk facing Harry. It was now 4:30 a.m and Harry was feeling quite tired.  
  
"I've called you all here because we have an emergency at Hogwarts. Tomorrow at midnight Voldemort is going to attack along with lots of other dangerous creatures such as dementors and werewolves. Possibly even vampires."  
  
Acacia gasped but Harry continued.  
  
"We need at least 450 aurors to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. There are at least 400 hundred deatheaters and countless more creatures," Harry finished.  
  
"Okay sir," an auror said. "Although I do not understand fully all of the details I will gather more than enough aurors and be at Hogwarts by 2:00 p.m.  
  
"Thank you, now I must be off. I will be back later Acacia. Please keep this quiet?"  
  
"Of course Harry, good luck."  
  
Harry portkeyed back to his Hogwarts common room and quickly fell asleep on the couch. He was woken up by Draco spilling cold water on him. Harry forgot to be mad even though his bones were shivering as he told Malfoy everything that had happened since 3:30 a.m this morning. He made sure he left out the part about his father and Snape because he didn't want to upset his friend.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time for breakfast and the headmaster stood up to make the dreaded announcement.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to announce that classes are canceled for the today." Everyone cheered loudly but was hushed by the headmaster. "I am afraid that it is not a reason to be joyous over. I have the unfortunate task of letting you all know that Voldemort will attack tonight and we all have to move to safety."  
  
This room of safety would be the room of requirement.  
  
"Everyone will be kept safe in a large and secret room in the castle and as soon as you are all done eating the minister will guide you there."  
  
Almost everyone started whispering loudly and the younger years froze in shock. Harry stood up to speak but he couldn't think of what to say but then he realized something both him and the headmaster almost forgot. "Everyone, I realize that this is probably a shock to you all but everything will turn out in the end. I would also like to tell the sixth and seventh years who have been training with me that you will not be needed unless it is absolutely necessary. I hope you all try to have a nice breakfast."  
  
After everyone was finished with their breakfast Harry, Hermione and Ron led them to the room of requirement. The scared and shocked looking students of Hogwarts all followed them. Inside, the room was as big as the great hall with beds lined up all down the walls. Couches were spread all over the place with board and muggle card games and the fireplaces were blazing. Some people smiled and started playing chess.  
  
Harry said goodbye to his friends and told them he would be back soon. His two friends tried to protest but then Harry quickly went off to find Professor Snape.  
  
All of the Order of Phoenix members were sitting in the great hall and Dumbledore saw Harry and asked about the students.  
  
"They are fine except the sixth and seventh years really thought they should help. They weren't even scared."  
  
"Ah yes, well it is for the best I suppose. I've told the order members and we are just about to go and have a meeting in my office for I don't think it is the best idea to be in such an open area while speaking about secretive things. Moody says the aurors will all be here by two."  
  
"Well it seems that there isn't much to discuss then because it looks like you've covered it all. Oh except for how we are supposed to use the amulet and I was wondering about the prophecy. It was about just me, not the others."  
  
"Harry, I found out that the Gryffindor amulet piece is the most and important and strongest piece. It completes it more than either one. That is why the prophecy only pertains to just you."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess we should go to you office?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and led the auror members to his office. Snape was one of the last ones to exit so Harry caught up with him.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Harry called. The potions master turned around slowly and with a sneer said, "Yes minister?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at being called minister. He thought he had told everyone to not call him that. Apparently they still didn't get the message.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "Go on." Severus prompted.  
  
"Well.when.when I had a vision I saw Voldemort tell Lucius Malfoy to bring you to him alive."  
  
"And what do you want me to do about that?" the potions master hissed icily.  
  
Harry thought about that for a second and without thinking he spoke. "Don't go! Go to the room of the requirement with the others. You'll be safe there!" Harry said suddenly in a rush.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't go out there. They are after you specifically," Harry repeated.  
  
"Potter, I don't need you concern and if I do remember they are after you and Dumbledore specifically as well," Snape snapped billowing out the door and towards the headmaster's office while taking away Harry's last chance of giving an explanation.  
  
Harry groaned and walked to where the meeting was taking place as well. Everyone was there but this time the only seat that was open was between Sirius and Snape. Harry smiled at Sirius but didn't make eye contact with Snape as he sat down. The meeting went on and a lot was said. Harry explained yet again his vision and Dumbledore told everyone their plans.  
  
There was still the ordeal of finding out a way to get the amulet snapped together touching Voldemort while also touching the founder's heirs as well. They couldn't get killed in the process. Harry had been thinking about ways ever since the beginning of this whole ordeal but they would all end up with dreadful results.  
  
It was decided that the aurors would be at the front of Hogwarts with the Order members and Harry near the entrance. Hopefully the plan would work.  
  
. When the meeting was nearing the end Dumbledore asked Harry if he would like to say anything. Harry realized this might be his only chance and he stood up immediately and locked eyes with Severus. "Snape can't go out there!" Harry yelled. He realized he sounded a bit immature but at this point he couldn't care less. Everyone was staring at the professor and the student minister with confused expressions.  
  
"Care to elaborate on the reason why?" McGonagall asked smoothly.  
  
"They are after him. Voldemort wants him.alive. I don't know why but it is because he is a traitor to him. If he goes out their then he might not be coming back."  
  
"Potter, I am not going to sit back like a coward. They are after everyone and there is a chance anyone of us might not come back. This is war," Snape said coldly.  
  
Harry looked to Dumbledore pleading for help.  
  
"I am afraid he is right Harry. He will just have to stay with the rest of us and watch his back like all of us will. Now I think if that is all we should discuss what we will do about the amulet. You three can't very well walk up to Voldemort and simply place the triangle on him. Any ideas?"  
  
Harry sighed. He was not going to win with Snape after all.  
  
"I have an idea," Fallyn said quietly.  
  
"What is your idea Miss Amory?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, since the three of us need to be touching it then how about we make a potion with all of our blood and some skin and then put in on the completed charm. We can levitate it onto him."  
  
"A potion like that would take days Miss Amory," Snape said.  
  
"However there might be a similar way."  
  
"How about we cut some of our skin or something and attach it to the amulet?"  
  
"Now that just might work Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.  
  
"We have to cut ourselves?" Draco asked.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry nodded. The meeting was soon over and the aurors would be there within the half hour. First, however, they had to set the amulet up.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N- I hope this chapter was a little more satisfactory? I had some reviews saying my last wasn't up to it's usual standards. Oh well, I liked it even if the last chapter was a little bit cliché. Am I right? Anyway.I will update a couple times this weekend. I am going to see Scary Movie 3 with my friends tomorrow! It looks soooo funny! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	23. First Wave

A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I wanted to get this up by Saturday but this chapter was really hard to write. I am just worried about the battle scenes not being good. I hope you like the slight battle scene in this chapter. This chapter and the next two chapters will be all about battle and I am not very experienced with writing battle so it might take a little longer. I really want it to be good. I also don't want to end this story but it will end by chapter 30 I'm afraid. Should I add an epilogue at the end? Let me know your thoughts.  
  
Oh I saw Scary Movie 3. It was funny but a lot of it was stupid. O well, I still had fun. Here is the next chapter (FINALLY!) REVIEW AND IT WILL MOTIVATE ME!!! Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. They make me very happy! I now have 265 reviews!!! THANK YOU! REVIEW!  
  
~!~!  
  
First Wave  
  
~!~!  
  
Harry, Malfoy and Fallyn immediately went to work on their plan. Harry cut a piece of skin off his arm and charmed it so the blood would still be running. Draco and Fallyn did the same thing. Fallyn said it was such a disgusting thing and the two boys agreed as Madame Pomphrey healed their arms. They went back to their common room and got the amulet out.  
  
"How are we supposed to attach the skin to the amulet?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"I'll magically bind it to the pieces."  
  
Harry snapped the three triangles in place and said a few words while waving his wand to the amulet and the vials of skin. It was a very strong spell so it was bound together good and like before the amulet was jet black and gave off a glare.  
  
"I'll hold on to this if that's all right with you both."  
  
The other two nodded. It was now 1:00 p.m and Harry decided to go see how everyone was doing in the room of requirement. Fallyn and Draco followed. Everyone was talking, eating and playing games and most of them looked like nothing was wrong except for the younger students. Hermione and Ron immediately stopped their game of chess and ran up to the minister. Hermione threw her arms around Harry who didn't miss the look of jealously Ron had on his face.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing right now. There are lots of aurors coming in about 45 minutes and I have to go meet them."  
  
"Harry let us come!"  
  
"No, you guys have to stay here."  
  
"Come on mate," Ron pleaded.  
  
Harry thought for a second and then nodded. "You can come but only you two. First I have to make an announcement. How is everyone doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I think the older kids have gotten over the initial shock but the younger years look pretty scared still."  
  
"Okay well I guess I will make my announcement then."  
  
He cast a sonorous on his voice and stood on a high table near the door. "Could everyone please gather around here?" He called out loudly. Harry waited for the whole school to close in around the table and he then spoke calmly. "Everyone is doing great in here and I am so glad about that. I want all prefects to be in charge and for the time being I want the house rivalries to be put on hold. I would also like to tell you all that tonight at 10 it will have to be completely silent. No noise can be made starting at 10 until someone comes to take you back to the common rooms. You may not talk or whisper or even move preferably. I don't care what time everyone goes to bed but if we want to assure your safety you have to be quiet. I am giving the prefects permission to use any charms they have to get you to be quiet if necessary. If all goes according to plan you will be out of here by morning and back in classes by Wednesday. Please keep up the good work and try to enjoy the rest of your afternoon."  
  
Everyone including the Slytherins nodded or muttered a 'yes'. Harry wanted the younger kids to feel more protected but there wasn't much else he could say. Harry got down as the students started going back to what they were doing and he left the room followed by Draco, Fallyn, Hermione and Ron. He cast an extra strong locking spell and silencing spell on the whole room and then he was on his way.  
  
"We're almost like the marauders," Harry said walking down the hallways breaking the silence.  
  
"Except we have the Minister of Magic, a Slytherin and 2 girls," Ron replied.  
  
"I don't want to be a marauder with you Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ron was about to tackle Draco but luckily Fallyn and Hermione held him back.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy, it really is time for you two to get along. We are in a war and you can't even be civil? If you all want to follow me around school then both of you just shut up and be nice," Harry yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't send us back Harry," Hermione said convinced.  
  
"Yeah and you can't send us anywhere. We have to be in the war and we were trained for it," Malfoy said.  
  
"You don't HAVE to do anything. I have the amulet all prepared. All I need to do is levitate it and I don't think that needs you."  
  
"Relax Potter. Ron I was just joking anyway. I meant that I didn't want to be a marauder because that name was already taken. I want to be something else. I know we don't get along well all the time but Harry is right about the house rivalry and stuff. I um..think we should call a truce. Deal?" Draco asked putting his hand out in front of the shocked Ron.  
  
Ron was surprised because Draco had called him by his first name. He was right of course so he immediately shook the boy's hand and nodded. "Okay Draco," Ron said emphasizing his name. It was awkward for a moment for everyone else but the oddness was soon forgotten as they reached the great hall. The aurors weren't there yet but all the order members and teachers were gathered around the big head table. Dumbledore wasn't there and Harry suspected his headmaster was doing some last minute preparations, most likely with the wards.  
  
"Hey Sirius, what's going on?"  
  
Sirius hugged Harry quickly then looked behind him to see the four other students standing there.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, you should be in the room of requirement with everyone else."  
  
"Sirius, I told them they could be with me until tonight. Don't worry, I will send them back immediately at 9:00 p.m."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. We are all just discussing plans and such. The aurors will be here soon along with Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded and went to go talk to Professor Snape. The potions master was sitting alone in a dark corner sipping a mug of what looked like to be butterbear. He was clearly deep in thought.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I um.didn't mean you couldn't handle yourself or anything. I just didn't want anything to happen to you or anyone else," Harry said softly. Snape looked in Harry's eyes for a minute so now they were both making eye contact. They stared at each others eyes for what seemed like hours. One set had dark, mysterious, never ending pools of black and the other ones were bright and emerald filled with determination and power. They were like jewels. No one spoke but the potions master soon broke the eerie silence as he stood up and unlocked the stare with the boy.  
  
"I know Potter." He turned around and started walking. Harry watched as he retreated and then the professor stopped in his tracks. Harry stared at the back of his head and waited for what was to come in apprehensiveness. Harry heard a whisper come from the professor. "Thank you."  
  
Then the man strode over to Dumbledore who was coming in the entrance followed by the head aurors. Harry motioned for his friends to take a seat and then he followed to where Snape went in front of the headmaster.  
  
"Hello minister, headmaster, professor. I have five-hundred aurors waiting outside for the 'go ahead' to come in here."  
  
"Five-hundred? I believe we said a little less would be able to assist us," Dumbledore said calmly but Harry jumped in.  
  
"Five hundred is perfect. How did you manage to get so many? You can tell them all to come in here now so we can talk to them."  
  
"Of course I will do that sir. I got so many because there was a little bit of a problem at-"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the auror. "Let me tell him please. Why don't you go get everyone?"  
  
Harry looked confusingly at the headmaster as the aurors nodded and walked out again only to be back 5 minutes later. As soon as they left Harry looked back at headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"What was he going to say? What's wrong?" Harry asked hurriedly.  
  
"Harry I am afraid there has been an attack at Azkaban. All the dementors left and the prisoners escaped. The aurors stationed there all died."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled suddenly feeling sick and dizzy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. There is nothing we could've done."  
  
Harry thought he was going to be sick but the feeling went away as five hundred aurors walked in the great hall quite noisily and sat down at the house tables. The minister went to the head table and cast the sonorous charm on himself and Dumbledore so they could speak loudly throughout the entire great hall.  
  
"Everyone, I thank you for coming. Tonight at midnight there will be an attack. It will go on throughout the most part of the night with more creatures and people coming at different times. We need to fight to protect the school and the wizarding world. If all goes according to plan then Voldemort will be no more. He will die today!"  
  
Then Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I know you may not have many details but the students are in a safe place in the castle. Many dark creatures and deatheaters will come starting with Dementors. Hopefully we out number them but even if we don't I have faith that we will succeed."  
  
The time passed with most people in the great hall. Occasionally Harry went to check on the students and he also practiced training with Fallyn and Malfoy. The time was going by rather slowly and Harry just wanted it to be all over. At exactly 9:00 p.m Harry sent Hermione back to the room of requirement with Ron. It was a good time because it was getting dark and everyone was quite anxious.  
  
At precisely 11:45 p.m Harry said they should all go outside. The dementors would come from the dark forest most likely. Harry, Fallyn, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape and all the other order members were near the entrance hall. When the clocks inside the castle struck midnight the whole castle shook. That meant the wards were down. It was dark and cold outside. It was drizzling rain but Harry thought it felt good. He was ready for the dementors. Suddenly the time had come.  
  
Hundreds of dark cloaked figures emerged from all over the forest onto the grounds. Patronus charms were being shot everywhere and Harry watched as ever thing took place. More and more kept coming out of the cold forest and more and more hexes were shot. Harry could tell they weren't out numbered but he saw Malfoy go down with at least five dementors hovering over him ready to give him the kiss.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled thinking of the Christmas he spent with Sirius.  
  
The stag rammed the dementors away from Draco immediately but the boy was still unconscious. Aurors went down every now and then. The rain was not helping Harry's eyesight or the ability to move but Harry tried now more then ever.  
  
'Think about happy thoughts Harry!' he told himself.  
  
He thought about his best friends and how they would always be together. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled.  
  
He thought about what the world would be like without the threat of Voldemort. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled again. Each time the silvery stag would take out more and more dementors. The aurors were successfully beating the dementors but this was just the beginning. Some were down but Harry suspected that theses were the ones with terrible pasts like Harry.  
  
Harry tried not to think about the terrible empty feeling he had in him at that moment that he knew was caused by the terrible creatures. He tried to block out the screams of his mother but it was all so terrible.  
  
Finally after it felt like hours the dementors were all down along with some aurors and Draco. It had only been 30 minutes. Harry quickly ran to his friend's side and conjured a stretcher. There was a person running around the grounds levitating the ones down to the hospital wing. Harry really wanted his friend to be in the war with him. He needed him. Harry searched in his cloak and found what he was looking for. He stuffed a big piece of chocolate in the Slytherins mouth just in time too. Werewolves were emerging out of the dark forest...  
  
A/N- HAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!! I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said.I am not that good at battle scenes but the next two chapters I will try my best. Please review to tell me what you thought about this chapter. It was such a hard chapter to write so I really hope you liked it. Again I am sorry for the delay. It is only because I want this story to be good.no great!  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	24. Second Wave

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY at the end of last chapter. I can't make the battle scenes one chapter and 10,000 words because I would rather split them up. This is the 2/3 battle part of this story. I WORKED SOOOO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! I really need your feedback on it. I don't know if I am to be proud of it. 7,000 words of all battle are incredibly hard to write so please tell me if you like it. I liked writing this chapter and after I was done with it I realized how sad I am going to be when this story is over. I don't ever want it to be but it is ALMOST TIME. I still have about 5 or so chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!! Your reviews made me want to update today. I was going to update tomorrow but your reviews inspired me. HERE IS THE STORY and NEXT BATTLE PART!!!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Second Wave  
  
~!~!~  
  
Harry tried to get Draco to stand up as the werewolves, vampires, goblins, and other horrible dark creatures closed in on them. This time they were slightly outnumbered. If each auror took on one of each creature they might have a chance.  
  
"Come on Draco! Get up!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at a werewolf. "Petrificus Totalus." The werewolf dodged it and now three werewolves and one goblin were coming over to them.  
  
"Draco, say the spell!" Harry urged. It was now raining heavily and everyone was soaked. There were no aurors down yet and the order members were fighting like mad. Everything was moving in slow motion at least that is how it felt to Harry. Aurors were fighting everywhere. Harry noticed that everyone was so skilled. Fallyn and Draco were dodging the creatures, binding them and throwing curses at them just as well as the aurors and the highest rank Order of Phoenix members. Malfoy finally came to his senses and stood up quickly.  
  
"Okay," Malfoy breathed hurriedly. Closer and closer the ragged creatures came.  
  
"PETRIFUCUS LICANTRA OSMOSOLO TOTALUS!" Draco and Harry bellowed at the same time. Gray sparks shot out of their wands and met in the middle. There was a big gunshot-like noise and the conjoined sparks exploded hitting everything in its way within a twenty feet radius. Thankfully there weren't any aurors or order members in the way of the spell they had learned in training. Three vampires, two goblins and two werewolves all went down. The other light side fighters saw them do this miraculous spell and they were soon pairing off and doing the same thing. The goblins were fighting hard against the strong binding spell but after many tries they started going down as well.  
  
The rain was making it hard to see and the water was making Harry's cloak really heavy. He ripped it off and threw it on the ground so he was just in his muggle jeans and short-sleeve shirt. He was quite cold but the battle was thoroughly distracting him from the weather.  
  
Every couple of seconds an auror would go down but the order members were staying strong. Lupin was scanning the area overhead while shouting warnings to people who missed a certain creature that came up from behind them or from beside them. He was also keeping a strong lookout for any movement in the woods. The deatheaters would come soon and it would probably be when they least expected it. At 2:00 a.m they would be ready.  
  
While the war was going on outside the students sat quietly in the room of requirement. At 10:00 p.m when everyone couldn't talk, the prefects would use a silencing spell on them. Soon people began to get the clue so they stopped talking and they basically stopped moving. No one said a word since the time a younger Hufflepuff talked and the Slytherin prefect immediately put a silencing spell on him. Also no one knew that there was a silencing spell on the whole room casted by Harry Potter. Harry told them not to talk for extra precaution. Most people were asleep in their respectable beds. Hermione and Ron waited anxiously for any news and anything at all to happen. They felt the whole castle shake an hour and a half ago and they didn't know why. Ron knew that his dad was out there with his whole family. Everyone was out there that he loved except for Hermione, Ginny and of course Percy. Ron and Hermione sat quietly by a fireplace near the door and wrote notes to each other. They were the kind that people would write in the boring history of magic class when they needed something to keep them awake.  
  
'Hermione, we have to go out there!' one of Ron's notes said.  
  
'Ron, don't worry. Did you see how many aurors were there, there were 500 not to mention the hundred order members and the teachers? Everything will be okay.'  
  
'But my family is out there and Harry too!'  
  
'Ron, I'm sure that everyone will be just fine.'  
  
As Ron received this last note he looked into his best friends face and saw worry and fear.  
  
'Please Hermione?'  
  
'Ron, we can't even go out there. Last time a fourth year tried the door shocked him.'  
  
'I know how to disarm that Hermione. Don't you?'  
  
Hermione sighed then wrote. 'Fine Ron, lets go but we have to be quiet.'  
  
Hermione and Ron stood up and crept silently to the door. They said a spell together. The two were careful to be quiet. Thankfully no one heard them and they managed to disarm the shocking spell that was placed on the door earlier. They quickly ran out only to be stopped by a young auror who was halfway down the halls.  
  
"Excuse me but what do you think you two are doing? You should be in the safe room with everyone else. Go back to your room now!"  
  
After much protest the two grudgingly went back to the room of requirement. They remembered what Harry had said earlier about not being able to get back in the room but luckily since they were in the D.A they knew how the room worked so they were able to enter. Ron groaned inwardly and wrote a note back to Hermione after taking a seat where they were before next the fire.  
  
'Now we have to find another way.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry, Draco and Fallyn were feeling weaker and Harry knew this was what Voldemort wanted. They were sill fighting hard sticking by the order members. Every time the creatures would come near the door Sirius would blow them away. Harry hoped desperately that no one was being bitten by a werewolf or a vampire. They were all going down, with the aurors and the light side winning. A werewolf came up from behind Harry and the minister didn't know until Malfoy and Fallyn yelled his name and grabbed his shoulder pushing him out of the way. Something happened though when they touched his shoulder. Everything became quiet and no one understood why because they were in the middle of a huge battle. Fallyn quickly let go feeling a little scared but just as a vampire was coming on her she grabbed his shoulder and looked around. Everyone was completely amazed. It was as if everything was frozen in time.  
  
"What's going on?" Someone yelled.  
  
"Remus, we aren't sure!" Harry said back not letting go of his friends.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the amulet. It stopped time." Fallyn whispered. "Only when we are all touching one another."  
  
"Then why is he unfrozen?" Malfoy asked pointing to the ghost.  
  
"I think it is because I'm not alive."  
  
"Harry look at the amulet!" Fallyn whispered pointing to the jewel that was attached to bloody skin looped around Harry's neck. It was shining a color that no one had ever seen before. It wasn't a shade of anything normal. It was amazing. Harry took it off of his neck and stared at it. It was a color that was indescribable. No one had ever even seen the stunning new color. Harry handed it over to Malfoy so the boy could look at it while Harry looked around. They made sure not to let go of each other so the time would still stay frozen. Harry felt like he was dreaming but he knew that was definitely not the case. Looking around the standing still ground of Hogwarts he saw almost one hundred aurors down. There were only about three hundred dark creatures left now. Half of the unconscious aurors weren't looking too good. Harry skimmed the land and saw that Dumbledore was frozen in fighting stance next to Snape and McGonagall. Harry dragged his allies to the headmaster and the minister tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing happened.  
  
Harry quickly got an idea.  
  
"This is what we have to do," he said. "Enervate all the unconscious aurors and levitate whoever needs to, to the hospital wing. We obviously can't stay like this forever. Voldemort will be here soon with many deatheaters and as I can see more creatures are emerging from the forest. We need to unfreeze, enervate, and then freeze again immediately. We have to do this to everyone."  
  
The four unfrozen ones nodded and got to work. It felt like hours after they were done but without ever letting go they succeeded in waking up 65 aurors and sending 15 to the hospital wing. Harry still wasn't sure how everything was possible. They found professor Binns who was amazed at the event that was occurring. Soon after everyone was finished with their task it was time to unfreeze the world and get on with the battle.  
  
Harry and everyone scanned the land one last time to make sure everything was taken care of. They found that they couldn't do spells while everyone was stuck in time so they couldn't stun the creatures any other way unfortunately.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw something over by Snape. Sirius was lying down unconscious and under a large rock. Harry held back a scream as he pointed to his godfather. They all ran over there hand in hand to the man. Remus inspected it and Harry took the rock off of him. While he did this Fallyn and Draco's hands were gripped tightly on his shoulder so the time would stand still.  
  
"What do we do?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"We need to enervate him and bring him to the hospital wing. He might be really hurt and we can't risk anything happening."  
  
Harry nodded. He prayed to whoever would listen. He needed his godfather alright. He needed the man so bad.  
  
"Okay then, on the count of three we let go and then I will enervate him. Make sure nothing comes near us and I will quickly levitate him to the hospital wing. I don't want you all to come though. It is time we get back to the war and I will be back in a minute. I don't think there is anything else to do except procrastinate so fight your hardest. I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this? What if he comes?" Fallyn asked worriedly.  
  
"Fallyn, everyone, don't worry. I will be back. I just really need to get Sirius healed quickly. I should also explain things to Madame Pomphrey. I don't think suddenly seeing lots of hurt aurors will do her mental state any good, especially if they just appear out of no where," Harry explained not taking his eyes off of Sirius. "Ready?"  
  
The others nodded gravely.  
  
"1.  
  
2..  
  
3!"  
  
The world unfroze and the sounds of werewolves' howls and rain mixed with screams hit Harry like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Enervate!" Harry yelled at his sleeping godfather.  
  
Sirius awoke and yelled immediately in pain. Harry quickly levitated his godfather straight to the hospital wing. He burst open the doors and placed Sirius in the nearest open bed. Madame Pomphrey looked around in horror.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey, no time to explain. These people need to be healed. Please make sure you heal Sirius too!" Harry shot and then went to his godfather's side.  
  
"Harry what's going on?" Sirius choked.  
  
"Sirius, you were under a rock. I think you have a broken leg but I'm not sure. It is a long story but you have to stay here and get healed. What happened?" Harry asked out of breath.  
  
"Harry, you need to go back out there! I need to go back out there!"  
  
"It's okay now. I am going back in one second. Everyone will be fine for now. I levitated the hurt people here and woke up the unconscious ones. I can't explain it all now but I think things are under control at the moment. Tell me what happen!"  
  
"I.I.I jumped in front of Snape when one of the werewolves threw a rock that was almost as big as a boulder and was about to hit him. It missed him and got my leg. It really hurts."  
  
"Pomphrey will fix that. I think I have to go now. If you leave though I will make sure any job you ever had you will be fired from." Harry warned.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and all the glass in the hospital wing shattered. Harry ducked away from the falling shards. He heard a yell and then Harry knew. All the windows in the whole castle were completely destroyed. Voldemort had arrived at last.  
  
A/N- Oh no! Another cliffy! I am so sorry but I have to end it like this. I hope you liked it though. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you suggest something or you think I did something wrong I will try and change it or make it better or make it make better sense. Some things you don't like will still be changed in later chapters so don't worry. About Remus being gone forever....well you will just have to wait. If I get enough reviews I will try and update tomorrow so REVIEW! EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW@ REVIEW@@ REVIEW@@@ REVIEW@@@@ REVIEW@@@@@ REVIEW@@@@@@  
  
( 


	25. Dead and Alive

A/N- This chapter was SO hard to write. I am so scared that I am going to disappoint you all. I still have about four more chapters to go after this and possibly an epilogue. I don't think I am going to do a sequel but I am going to continue The Velvet Glove and I will start another story. The Velvet Glove will be worked on on weekends and the other one which I haven't decided on the name yet will be during the week. I have so many ideas I HAVE to get them all down soon. I read one of the best hg/ss stories the other day by Slytherin Girl called quills or something. If you are an hg/ss shipper then you should really read it. Also if you know any good HG/SS stories then put them in your review so I can look at them. I love those lots. SO.here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I HOPE HOPE HOPE you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I will most likely not update till this weekend so have a very HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! I am going to be a hippy and I have to see the Ring at a party. *shiver* That is such a scary movie..Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here is the next chapter!  
  
!~!~!~!~  
  
Dead and Alive  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" a voice echoed throughout the whole castle. Harry cursed and ran out the door and down to the entrance hall. He felt his neck to make sure the amulet was there and thankfully it was. Harry felt so stupid for being so slow up in the hospital wing but he thought they wouldn't be there for awhile. Harry was about to blast open the entrance door but he stopped when he heard a cool voice in the hallway to his right.  
  
"Severus Snape," Lucius Malfoy hissed, "it is time you pay for you disloyalties."  
  
Harry jumped out silently and saw Snape and Malfoy senior about thirty feet from each other with their wands raised. Just as Lucius was about to use an unforgivable on his potions master he was able to put the deatheater in a bind. Luckily Lucius didn't see anything coming so Harry's attempt was a successful one.  
  
"Thanks for that Potter, come on!" Snape yelled grabbing Harry's shoulder. Harry had to find Voldemort and fast before people started dying. Walking outside Harry could see curses flying everywhere. It was now thunder storming and the only reason that Harry could see was because of all the light being shot from the curses. Aurors everywhere fought hundreds of deatheaters and twice as many dark creatures as before. Harry could see Malfoy fighting the adult Crabbe and the order members fighting others. He couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. He dodged curses that swooped by his shoulders and under his legs.  
  
Then he saw Voldemort..  
  
And Fallyn.  
  
They were fighting each other. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!" Harry yelled running over to his friend and actually ignoring Voldemort. Malfoy managed to bind Crabbe and go to Fallyn as well. When they both touched her shoulder the world around them froze.  
  
"She can't die!" Harry pleaded forgetting about everything else that was going on. Voldemort was frozen just 5 feet away from them with a mad grin on his face. The rain had stopped like everyone and everything else. Harry wasn't sure whether Voldemort really was frozen because he was supposed to be immortal. He wasn't human just like Remus. Remus floated over to them and looked around. Voldemort was almost standing over them.  
  
"She isn't dead right?" Harry cried.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Remus said sadly.  
  
"Harry lets put her over there and end this fight once and for all. We have to unfreeze time and get this over with. We should levitate the amulet soon and we can't do magic when time is frozen. I would want to use the amulet now but I don't think the binding spell that holds the skin and blood works right now."  
  
"How about we drag her over to Voldemort and then put the amulet on him suddenly after we unfreeze time?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can't do that because she's dead Harry," Draco whispered sadly.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess we will just have to do it like we planned. As soon put her over there we I will run as fast as I can to a place where he can't see me. Then I will levitate it like we planned and keep it on him till whatever happens happens."  
  
"Okay," Draco sighed again after walking over to a shady spot. They both got ready to run after they gave Fallyn one last hug.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded and they suddenly let go and ran where Voldemort wasn't looking.  
  
"Harry watch out!" Malfoy yelled when a green beam of light headed his way. Harry ducked and reached up to his neck to get his amulet and he almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find it.  
  
"It isn't here!" Harry whispered with rage and fear.  
  
"Where is it?" Malfoy asked with shock.  
  
"I don know. Let's look. Accio it!" Malfoy suddenly said.  
  
"Accio amulet!" Harry yelled but no one could hear him because of all the background screams and other noises of thunder and curses. Nothing happened.  
  
"Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled. Harry turned around and realized that Malfoy had just stunned a deatheater and more were coming up quickly. Harry looked around for as many seconds as he could spare and saw Lucius Malfoy and feet away from him was his potions professor. Voldemort was using the Cruciatus curse at anyone in his way. The dark lord was now going on a killing frenzy. At least 10 aurors were killed in the last minute to Harry's surprise. He actually wasn't surprised, more like horrified.  
  
"Harry there it is!" Malfoy whispered poking him in his side. Harry saw where it was and without giving it another thought he used the strongest levitating charm he knew and unseen to Voldemort the amulet was placed on his cold dark heart. Harry ran out in front of Snape who was about to be killed with Avada Kedavra and knocked him on the ground. It was just in time because Voldemort exploded and the last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a bright gold light.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was lying down in a comfortable bed somewhere and he heard whispers. He still didn't feel the need to open his eyes but he listened intently to the conversation between two people at the right side of the end of his bed. He recognized the first voice as Remus Lupin's and the second one as Sirius Black's.  
  
"I can't believe this all happened. Fallyn said earlier that it is the strangest feeling and it really is. I can't describe it," Remus whispered.  
  
Fallyn.Harry remembered everything suddenly. It all came flooding back into his mind and he realized the Fallyn was dead. They had gotten to be great friends since the beginning of the school year and now she was gone. She died and so did lots of other people. But wait..Remus said "Fallyn said." How can Fallyn say anything when she's not able to speak anymore?  
  
Harry opened his eyes and reached over to the left side of his bed and put on his glasses. The two occupants in the room didn't notice that Harry had awoken. He looked at the foot of his bed and almost choked in surprised. Sirius and Remus were both sitting there conversing quietly. But it wasn't the ghost Remus, no it was the real Remus. , the living breathing solid Lupin. He wasn't a ghost anymore to Harry's amazement. Harry tried to talk but nothing came out. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. He bolted upright in his bed and grabbed his former professor in a great hug. Remus was quite surprised at this because he didn't even realize Harry was conscious. Lupin tensed up for a second but relaxed quickly and hugged the boy back. He did remember telling him he loved him after all.  
  
"Harry you're up!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Harry lay back down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fine, aren't you supposed to be..well dead?" Harry asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"Harry, we were going to ask you the same thing." Remus replied with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus hesitated before he began to tell the whole story.  
  
"I saw it when it happened Harry. I was there. Just as Voldemort was about to kill Snape with an unforgivable you knocked him out of the way. There was a gold flash of blinding light and a lot of people were blacked out from that. A lot of people were sent to the hospital wing but you're the last one up. It's been a week."  
  
"I've been sleeping a whole week?" Harry asked. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, all the deatheaters apparated away after Voldemort was gone. The creatures did too. Everyone was sent to the hospital wing that needed to. About fifty aurors died in the battle but about an hour after it happened, the dead aurors started waking up. I saw Fallyn and she said she had felt nothing weirder. I felt the same thing moments later and I knew I was alive."  
  
"Just like that? But why?"  
  
"I don't know Harry but that isn't all. When Dumbledore sent the order members out to the grounds to inspect it, there were hundreds of people there. Possibly even thousands. After talking to them we found out that they were all people who had been killed by Voldemort in the last six years. They were all people who died from being killed by Voldemort or his deatheaters since the day you started school.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was being said right now. That would mean that Cedric, and Fallyn and Bertha Jorkins and.everyone would be alive.  
  
"Everyone? Where are they now?"  
  
"Most people have gone home. The students are still here and so is Fallyn. Cedric also decided to stay for a couple of weeks because we haven't been able to reach his family. Everyone is now safe," Sirius said.  
  
"So, he's gone forever?"  
  
Sirius nodded. Harry was again speechless.  
  
"The papers are eating it all up. Celebrations have been taking place 24/7 and no one can believe this has all happened. They are amazed that the dead came back to life but there is no logical or wizarding way to explain it. Cedric told Dumbledore what it was all like," Remus told him.  
  
"What what was like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Being dead."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows then looked at Sirius.  
  
"And where were you the whole time Sirius?"  
  
"I was stuck in bed. Thank you for bringing me up here. That boulder hurt like hell."  
  
Harry sniggered. "That was hardly a boulder Sirius but I had to bring you."  
  
"How did you bring me up here anyway Harry? There were also many aurors here too but I hardly think you could do something like that directly in the middle of a battle."  
  
"Well, it is kind of a long story and I would rather tell it later so I don't have to explain more than once. First I wanted to see Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fallyn and Professor Snape," Harry told them.  
  
"What about Cedric?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
Harry froze for a moment in thought. All the guilt that he felt previously had vanished. Cedric, Fallyn, and Remus were all alive and everything he felt guilty for didn't seem to matter. Voldemort was gone and the dead lived on. Harry was alive, everyone was alive. No one was in danger because of him anymore and it was because he and his friends defeated the most evil creature the wizarding world had ever seen. But.did he really want to see Cedric? What would he say? Would he blame Harry for sending him to an early death..even if he did come back two years later? Probably not but he wouldn't really know how to start a conversation with his old classmate. After thinking for a couple seconds Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll see Cedric too," Harry whispered.  
  
"Okay Harry. I'll let you leave if you are feeling okay. Are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but what about Madame Pomphrey. I doubt she will want me to leave without even being let known that I'm awake and talking."  
  
Sirius laughed. "That's why you should not lose you chance Harry. Go see your friends."  
  
Harry got up and hugged the two who he felt were as close to him as anyone ever and he headed towards the door but then stopped and turned back around.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here Moony.Wait, can I still call you Moony?" Harry asked realizing something. He hoped his suspicions were true.  
  
"Well, the name doesn't exactly apply to me now. It does to my past though so I wouldn't want to be called anything else."  
  
"You aren't a werewolf anymore?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Nope, now go. I will see you after dinner tonight. It is still early so have a good day. Go talk to Dumbledore too and make sure you go to the ministry sometime soon. I think you have to make a speech to the press."  
  
"Great," Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
  
He wanted to see his friends so bad. He didn't spend as much time as usual with Ron and Hermione this whole year and he felt bad for that but he felt that they understood. The closest place on his list was the dungeons so he made his way to the potions classroom and knocked.  
  
"Enter," came a harsh voice.  
  
Harry walked in and saw Professor Snape sitting behind a desk that had papers all over. He thought that classes might be canceled for a bit of a celebration but it had been a week. A whole week of celebration had past by Harry.  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Potter, you're up. That was quite a show you put on last week," Snape drawled but in a surprisingly less harsh tone.  
  
"I wanted to um.see if you were alright Professor."  
  
Snape looked shocked for a second but hid his expression.  
  
Snape sighed and looked at Harry in the eye.  
  
"Thank you Potter for saving my life. I um...owe you-"  
  
"You don't owe me anything. We are colleagues in a way so it was something I felt I had to do. Just put aside the fact that you hate me as a student and as you say 'the golden boy' and just think of me as a real person, the minister if you want. I'm glad you're okay though."  
  
Snape looked searchingly in the boy's eyes and found the sincerity he was looking for.  
  
"You sure are a different person then I thought you were Potter..Harry."  
  
A/N- please don't hate me for this chapter! I know so much happened and I am having doubts whether it's good or not. I need conformation. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!! REVIEW! I BEG OF U!!!!!! 


	26. Bounded Letter

A/N- Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I have a couple more chapters to go and this story will be no longer then about 50,000 words. Some of you seem to think that Harry's parents will be returning but I just thought that was too much. I think some of you misunderstood some things so I cleared it up again. PLEASE REVIEW!! I am off to watch The Simpson's Tree House of horror XIV!!! It is so funny so far..The aliens said. "We are watching a Halloween episode in November. Who cares about Halloween when it's over? We already put or Christmas decorations up!" HAHAHAH I THOUGHT THAT WAS SO FUNNY!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I WILL UPDATE SOON AND THE STORY WILL BE FINISHED BY THE END OF THE WEEK1!!  
  
~!!~!~!~  
  
Bounded Letter  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Harry nodded at his professor and went to the Gryffindor common room to find his friends. When Harry walked through the entrance he was surprised to see some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins as well as Gryffindors all eating food and drinking butterbeer. They were having a party. Harry smiled as he sat down next to his friends. Draco, Fallyn, Hermione and Ron were all sitting around a couple of couches.  
  
"Fallyn!" Harry exclaimed hugging his friend.  
  
"Harry!" Everyone said happily.  
  
"Harry, how are you doing? You did it!" Ron asked.  
  
"You've been asleep for such a long time," Hermione said.  
  
Everyone got up to give Harry a hug including Draco.  
  
"Fallyn," Harry breathed, "I'm so glad your okay. It was the scariest thing when you died. What happened everyone? Have all the dead people really come back?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione explained. "The whole wizarding world is in shock. Everyone who died in the last six years has come back to life. Everyone wants to know how but no one knows. Everyone was hoping you could tell them but you don't even know. We have all been partying this last week and classes are canceled until Monday. Dumbledore even let other houses to come in each others common room. Everyone sort of forgot the house rivals for awhile but I wouldn't be surprised if it all went back to normal after this week is over."  
  
"So..have you seen Cedric?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello Harry," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned around slowly to face the much alive Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Hello Cedric," Harry replied.  
  
Cedric looked exactly how Harry remembered. He didn't look older at all meaning he hasn't aged. Harry didn't know what to say. There still was the feeling of guilt in the back of his mind for sending Cedric away from this world two years.  
  
"Um.Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" Cedric asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure," Harry said as calmly as he could and stood up. "We can go to my dormitory."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Harry led the former Hufflepuff to his room and found it empty. Something caught the minister's eyes when he walked in. There was a book lying on Harry's pillow. Harry ignored it for now but stored the thought to read it later in the back of his mind.  
  
"So Harry, what's it like being the minister of magic?" Cedric asked finally.  
  
"Um.well I am getting used to it but it is kind of weird. I am in control of a lot. I can even get a teacher or Dumbledore fired if I try so it's a little overwhelming."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence before Cedric finally broke it.  
  
"Harry, you're friends tell me you blame yourself for my death."  
  
Harry raised his eyes in shock. He didn't know what to say except "I'm sorry."  
  
"Potter, it wasn't your fault. Thank you for offering to take the cup with me. That took a lot of generosity to do that. You couldn't have done anything to save me. It doesn't even matter anymore because I'm here and I had a good time where I was."  
  
Harry smiled. All his guilt was forgotten now. He could now get on with his life without the threat of Voldemort. He could now live his life as normally as possible. It wouldn't be that normal because he was the boy-who- lived and a sixteen year old minister but now everything would be good.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it is kind of hard to explain. A lot of people were there. Actually they were more like spirits. We could watch the living and it was all just very dreamy and comfortable."  
  
"Did you see my parents?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to them quite a lot. There really nice and they always talked about you. They wanted me to tell them all about you but since I didn't really know you that well I couldn't say much. I told them about your reputation and stuff like that. They really love you."  
  
Harry grinned but then thought of something.  
  
"What about Cho?"  
  
Harry wondered if Cedric knew that they kissed.  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad she moved on after I died but I'm not so sure she did move on. I talked to her through the floo system and I'm seeing her tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could think of to say.  
  
"Why don't we go back now? George and Fred Weasley came back here for the week and they just brought a whole bunch of butterbeer and firewhisky."  
  
"Firewhisky?" Harry asked. He wanted to try some so bad but he was the minister and underage so he had to be responsible. Everyone was underage who was here but the teachers all weren't there so they wouldn't know.  
  
"Oops, I almost forgot you're the minister."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not a very good one sometimes. Just don't tell anyone because I could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Well, since I am a student I can get in trouble from Dumbledore and I can also get in trouble from the ministry."  
  
"Oh, well lets go and make sure everyone doesn't get completely drunk then."  
  
Harry agreed as he followed Cedric back into the common room to see Fred and George handing out firewhisky and butterbeer. Harry sighed thinking that he would get in a lot of trouble but he grabbed a butterbeer as well.  
  
"Harry!" Both of the twins greeted happily.  
  
"You did a great job. The whole wizarding world couldn't be happier. I hope you don't mind that we came back to visit and brought some drinks with us," Fred said.  
  
"You know if everyone gets drunk then I will be in a lot of trouble. Just make sure everyone is sober by the time dinner comes."  
  
The twins grinned and preceded to hand the beer out. Everyone lost track of time and soon it was time for dinner. Most everyone in the room was drunk except for Cedric, Hermione, Harry and the twins. Harry sighed as they all went to the great hall. He silently prayed that Dumbledore wouldn't notice but he knew that the old wizard was too smart for that.  
  
At dinner everyone was quite tipsy. Harry held back a laugh as the Slytherins danced on the table. Dumbledore quieted them all and looked Harry in the eye with an amused twinkle. He then began to shout over all the noise.  
  
"Will Harry Potter please come up here?" Dumbledore bellowed. Harry gulped as he nervously walked up to the head table in fear of getting in trouble for the alcohol.  
  
"I would also like Fallyn Amory and Draco Malfoy to please come up as well."  
  
Harry sighed in relief and continued to walk to where the teachers were sitting. Draco, being a little tipsy, took him time but Fallyn hurriedly reached the professors.  
  
"Stand right here please," Dumbledore said softly and faced the school again. "I wanted to announce this earlier but I thought it wasn't a good time until Mr. Potter awoke. These three have been working hard all year and because of them we are now safe and without threat of the terrible Voldemort. After many years of trouble and tragedy the cruel dark lord will no longer harm anyone. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Fallyn Amory all defeated the dark lord and I think everyone should give them a round of applause."  
  
The whole room obliged as everyone stood up and cheered. Only one tipsy person fell over but people just laughed. The twins and Cedric sat up at the head table and even Snape was clapping. When the clapping faded Dumbledore continued still.  
  
"I would like to award fifty points to both Fallyn and Draco and I would like to award Mr. Harry Potter one hundred points. You should be very proud of your classmates. They are the reason we will now be safe and continue to be. Last but certainly not least I would like to award 10 points to every sixth and seventh year student who attended extra training and was willing to risk there lives for the better of the wizarding world. Thank you and tuck in!"  
  
Everyone clapped once again as the three went to sit down but Dumbledore called Harry back.  
  
"Harry, you are the minister and that means you should be responsible about underage drinking."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm just glad that everyone isn't drunk," Albus chuckled. "One and only time Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and sat back down at the Gryffindor table next to his two best friends.  
  
After dinner he tiredly went to his common room with Fallyn and Draco and remembered the small book that was on his bed. He ran to get it and sat by the fire.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"I am about to look at this book. I found it on my bed."  
  
"Oh," she said sitting down.  
  
Fallyn was on one side and Draco was on his other. Harry read.  
  
~.~  
  
Dear Founders of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor,  
  
If you are reading this book it means that you have rid the world of the heir of Salazar Slytherin. The only way you could've done this is with the amulet of the founders. When each pieces of the amulet are put together and put on the heir of Slytherins chest, he dies and dies forever.  
  
The amulet was created because it was known that Salazar wasn't as pure as the other founders. In fear of Slytherin the amulet was created. When the task is complete everyone who has died since the heir of Godric Gryffindor entered Hogwarts will come back. This is because the power of Gryffindor and the power of the amulet combined make an incredible power. The people who have died before the heirs entered Hogwarts will not come back to life. The power starts as soon as he or she gets in the castle where the four founders were most powerful.  
  
You must all stay strong. It is clear that the wizarding world needs you and needed you. You three are the only ones who could've done it and it could only be done in an extreme emergency. Stay light and enjoy your life to the fullest.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Harry read the letter out loud and was shocked. This explained a lot. It wasn't really a book though. It was just a letter that was bound by an old red engraved cover. Harry let the others read it and then he portkeyed to the ministry.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
A/N- I hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! I am thinking about a title for my next story. What do you all think of 'The Portrait of the Man On the Moon?' It will be a 100,000 word story that is combined with my ideas on chapter 15. It is three story combined in one with Under the Full Moon as its main plot. It will also have Painting the Future and Harry Potter and the Familiar Professor involved too. What do you think? I made an outline and I am working on the first chapter now!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Celebony- read the bottom of my profile(_ 


	27. Awards and Announcements

A/N- One more chapter after this and an epilogue! I hope you like the ending to this. I am so happy about all the reviews I am getting but I don't want this story to end even though I am so anxious to start my next one. My head is overflowing with ideas! I am going to see the Loony Toons movie which comes out on Friday because the POA trailer is in front of it. I really can't wait. If any of you are interested there is a transcript of the trailer at Mugglenet.com. You see Snape in his boggart dress! I CANT WAIT!!! It comes out the 14th!!! YEAH! It is the next best thing to the actual movie. Hehehe..okay here is the next chapter. Please review!!! Just because the story will end in the next couple of days does not mean I don't want reviews. I NEED REVIEWS!! PLEASE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Awards and Announcements  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" Acacia exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug as he walked into her office after quite a long day.  
  
"Hi Acacia," Harry greeted.  
  
"I can't believe you did it Harry! Everyone is so happy"  
  
Harry blushed and looked at his assistant. "Do I have to have a press conference or anything? I know I should probably make a formal announcement and all since the dark lord is now defeated."  
  
"Yes you will have to do that but that will be tomorrow in the great hall of the Hogwarts castle. All the reporters will be invited and the media as well everyone who came back, the order members, the people who fought in the war and of course you, Miss Amory and Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Wow, what about the Hogwarts students?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So what has been going on this last week? I hear the wizarding world is happy."  
  
"There amazed Harry. I can't believe it's all over," Acacia smiled her usual warm smile.  
  
"Finally," Harry muttered.  
  
Acacia laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am going to talk to Arthur Weasley. Is he in his office?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, he should be," Acacia said as Harry walked out of her office and went to Ron's Dad.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" Arthur Weasley said as soon as he saw the boy he considered to be just like a son except he was his boss as well."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Weasley. I think I've heard that a lot today," Harry laughed. "I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Of course Harry, what is it?"  
  
Harry and Arthur talked for quite a while until Harry left. He was feeling a bit happier. He went back to Hogwarts soon after and immediately turned in for an early nights sleep.  
  
The next morning Acacia sent Harry an owl telling him to be in the great hall by nine o'clock this morning for the little announcement Harry had to make publicly. Harry decided to relax so he got some food from Dobby and ate in his room with Fallyn and Draco.  
  
"Can you believe this is all happening?" Harry asked. "I mean, Voldemort is dead, so many people who have been killed are alive and I don't have that stupid prophecy hanging over my head anymore."  
  
"What prophecy?" Fallyn asked.  
  
"You don't know about the prophecy?" Harry asked surprised. "I thought you both already knew." When the two shook their heads Harry continued. "There was a prophecy made about me saying that I had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. It could've been prophesized for either me or Neville but it turned out to be for me. My amulet piece was the strongest so that's why there was no prophecy about you two."  
  
"Oh, wow," Fallyn said.  
  
"So that's why you were acting all depressed at the beginning of the year," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked taken aback.  
  
"I noticed at the beginning of the year that you were really sad and.. you closed yourself off from everyone. I saw how well you were the minister but when you thought no one else was looking you looked depressed," Draco explained.  
  
"Oh.." Harry said not knowing how quite to respond to that. "You should've seen me last summer."  
  
"Why?" Fallyn wondered out loud. "What happened this summer?"  
  
"Well," Harry started to explain, "It is kind of a long story. I was really depressed because my godfather, Sirius, died. I didn't eat much and I ignored all the letters that came for me because I was so mad at everyone. Then I found out that Remus Lupin really died while in disguise as Sirius so he never really died. Luckily Remus came back as a ghost but then I was feeling guilty about that. I'm glad that he's back now."  
  
"So you are okay now? You don't feel guilty anymore?" Draco asked.  
  
"No I don't. Everyone tried to explain to me before that it wasn't my fault but it was only until yesterday that I really stopped feeling guilty. Cedric doesn't blame me and neither does Remus. Everyone is all too happy to think about bad things and I think so am I. I just can't believe it's finally over."  
  
"I'm so glad," Fallyn sighed.  
  
"Yeah me too," Harry replied looking at a clock. "Oh! It's time to go! I should've been there by now. We have to be there early."  
  
Harry stopped by to get Hermione and Ron with Fallyn and Draco and they went to the great hall to see it filled with lots of people. Hermione and Ron took a seat with the other students and Harry, Fallyn and Draco were motioned to the newly formed stage where chairs were laid out all around. Dumbledore told Harry to sit at the head chair with the other two beside him. Up on the stage also were the order members, the head aurors and the staff members of Hogwarts. Just like Acacia had said (who by the way was sitting in the front row next to the ministry officials and in front of the Weasley and Granger families) there were lots of reporters from the media and all the people who died anywhere from six years ago to last week.  
  
Harry patiently waited in his chair for it to begin. Acacia went up to talk to him and reassured him that everything would be fine. She also said that he should wait to speak until after Dumbledore was done.  
  
Harry didn't know this was actually a ceremony but everyone else certainly knew and Harry found out soon enough as the audience was hushed and the headmaster begin.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce the minister of magic and our savior, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore bellowed. Harry stood up and walked to the front of the stage and he spoke.  
  
"Everyone I am so glad that this war has finally come to an end. With the help from students, aurors, staff, and many others we have finally defeated Voldemort once and for all." Harry heard gasps at the mention of the former dark lord's name. "I know you all may be wondering about the people who have come back to join us in the land of the living but I am afraid that I cannot explain it fully myself. I am however am glad and amazed that such a wonderful thing has occurred and I think everyone should not take advantage of the great things that have happened. We are all lucky to live in a world where there are so many people who are willing to risk there lives for others and for the better of the wizarding world."  
  
Harry paused for a minute as the audience erupted in cheers and tears. Harry was about to make an even bigger announcement.  
  
"Thank you all. I would like to give a lot of credit to my assistant minister, Mr. Arthur Weasley. He has done an extraordinary job and whenever I was sick or unable to do something he was always there. This is the reason that until I graduate from school I am giving my position as minister to him."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Most people didn't say anything. The Weasley family started to cry in obvious happiness. They probably thought it was an honor just like Mr. Weasley did. That is what Harry and he had discussed the day before. It was decided that Harry wanted to make the most of his last year at Hogwarts without too much work. He now had Sirius and Remus and he had a wonderful group of friends. Mr. Weasley was definitely the best choice for this and he agreed rather quickly. Harry would take the position back as soon as he graduated. He sincerely hoped the wizarding world would accept his decision to take a year long break. Harry knew that Mr. Weasley would be just as good if not better. He hoped the wizarding world would feel the same. Obviously they had mixed feelings. Some people cheered but some shouted. The reporters snapped hundreds of pictures as Harry sat down again and Arthur walked to the front of the stage to speak.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Everyone, it is true. I will be taking Mr. Potter's position until this time next year. I will work hard to do everything we all need and I will be the best minister that I can be. I hope you all will accept me for this next year and I am honored to be given this chance."  
  
If enough people weren't cheering before they certainly were now. Everyone stood in applause and Arthur sat back down. Dumbledore took his place and began to address everyone once again.  
  
"This ceremony is not over yet as I still have to announce some things. Would Mr. Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Amory please come up here?"  
  
Harry exchanged glances with his two friends on the stage and then the two in the audience as he walked up to Dumbledore and stood beside Draco and Fallyn.  
  
"These three sixteen year olds have done so much. They worked hard all year to train so they could be ready. They risked there lives for everyone and for that we owe them a big thank you. I would like to award Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Fallyn Amory, the Order of the Founders."  
  
Draco and Fallyn were quite shocked but accepted the award graciously and stepped back.  
  
"I would now also like to award Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said the shocked and amazed crowed in the massive great hall," with the Order of Merlin. He has shown the world his loyalty and bravery and I think the Order of Merlin is the least we can all give him."  
  
Apparently everyone else agreed as well and the crowed was in an uproar. Hermione and Ron were beaming and Sirius and Remus had tiny tears coming down there cheeks. They were probably thinking about how proud their late best friends would be.  
  
After the ceremony was all over Harry and the other award winning students were ushered over to the reporters. They were asked many questions and lots of pictures were taken. Harry could not believe all that happened in the last hour. He was so happy that words could not describe the feelings he felt.  
  
~!~~!~  
  
A/N- Like it? Yes, No? Review!!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow if I get reviews!! 


	28. The End of the Year

A/N- This is the last chapter besides the epilogue that I will post within an hour. I am sorry this chapter is so short. I tried to add some things you all wanted to read but Harry doesn't have a girlfriend in this fic. Sorry about that but I will make him have one in the next fic. I figure that he had some an amazingly busy schedule that he simply didn't have enough time. I hope you liked this chapter and the ending. The epilogue won't be much since I've never written one. Sorry, no sequel to this. I think I covered all the plot lines so I am going to write a new story that will probably be better written and twice as many chapters. Look for that in the next couple of days. Probably even tomorrow. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I will say a proper thank you after the epilogue and will post it tomorrow. I had so much on this fic and I am sad yet happy to see it end. So here it is. This is the last chapter, not counting the epilogue of course.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
End of the Year  
  
~~!~!~!  
  
The end of the year came quickly, almost a little too quickly for Harry and his group. They were now known as the mischief makers around school. Harry had collected all his stuff at the ministry after he promised them all he would be back right after he graduated. Harry looked forward to spending the summer with his friends, Sirius, Remus and without the threat of Voldemort. The publicity was still high for the recent events but Harry, Fallyn and Draco couldn't do much about it. The reporters got as much out of them as they were willing to tell.  
  
Now Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Fallyn sat at the Gryffindor table for the end of the year feast. Dumbledore allowed them to sit together as a reward for what they did. All the teachers were so proud of them. It was well known around school after a few Ravenclaws heard the teachers talking about the newly formed group. They quoted the entire conversation. The seventh year Ravenclaws were walking near the dungeons when they head Dumbledore, Trelawney, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape talking over tea.  
  
"Can you believe all that they have done Albus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I knew it would end up like this all along." Trelawney drawled.  
  
That made Minerva and Severus huff in disgusted amusement.  
  
"Oh Severus, you have to admit that they were amazing. They were brave, caring and cunning."  
  
"Yes, Albus, I have to admit that Potter wasn't who I thought he was."  
  
"We owe them so much more then anyone realizes," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
~!~  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Snape had said that about him but he really was glad about it. They had an unspoken truth which made the last month of potions all the more amusing.  
  
Now they listened to Dumbledore make his usual speech.  
  
"This has been an amazing year," the headmaster spoke to them all. "The seventh years are going on and we will look forward to a new school year next term. Now that we won't have a minister attending school next term I am sure that the mischief makers will make it an interesting year. Furthermore I would like to again praise everyone who helped with the war. We are all safe because of some very brave people and we owe our lives to them."  
  
Everyone cheered and when the applause calmed down Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I would like to award this year's house cup to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor erupted in screams and claps. Fallyn and Draco even cheered along with them and congratulated their friends.  
  
All of the Gryffindors who were friends with the trio became fast friends with Malfoy and Fallyn. Draco did however make sure to have them not forget he was a Slytherin.  
  
After the feast the group all went with Sirius and Remus to their common room. Everyone was going to spend their summer at Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus became close to Harry then he would've ever dreamed and he loved it.  
  
"Hi Moony, Padfoot," Harry greeted happily.  
  
"Hi you guys. Have you thought of nicknames yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, no but I was going to. What do you all think?" Harry asked.  
  
"What about for me? What would be a good name for me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginger," Fallyn said simply.  
  
"No!" Ron said disgusted.  
  
"Okay, how about flobberworm?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Why don't you be ferret?"  
  
"Ron, that is getting really old," Malfoy stated.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"How about we call you spider?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
Everyone sniggered and agreed to that name.  
  
"But.but.but," Ron stuttered.  
  
"But nothing Spider. It will help you get over your fear," Draco laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine," Ron sighed. "What about you Draco?"  
  
"I like the name Ferret!" Harry said."  
  
"No, how about Serpent?" Fallyn suggested.  
  
"Ok, I like that. Sounds good."  
  
"Potter, you should definitely be peregrine because you are as tenacious as a falcon."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"It fits you perfectly Harry," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, okay Hermione, it's your turn."  
  
"How about book?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's stupid spider. She needs one that suits her and even though she loves books, so do I so no," Fallyn said.  
  
"What about Owl?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah!" Remus cut in. She's wise and smart and beautiful!"  
  
Hermione blushed but nodded. "Thank you. I like that."  
  
"Okay, now the last one is Fallyn. What suits you Fallyn?" Harry asked.  
  
Everyone thought about it for a second before Serpent spoke.  
  
"I know. She should be called Talon. She is as sharp as a talon and very swift and smart."  
  
Everyone gaped at Draco a second before they all agreed.  
  
"So," Sirius said," we have Peregrine, Serpent, Spider, Owl, and Talon. Those are all perfect but we should get going now. You guys all have to get settled."  
  
"Will I get a permanent room?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course Harry, you will be living with us after all right?"  
  
Harry nodded quickly.  
  
"Well then, until you graduate you are a normal teenager who needs to be spoiled a lot and made up for lost time and lost summer."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"You don't have to spoil me at all."  
  
"I know Harry but we want to."  
  
"Oh!" Sirius said suddenly. "I almost forgot about something. Harry do you think I could talk to you alone?"  
  
"Yeah, will you all wait outside or in Remus' room?"  
  
Everyone agreed and followed Lupin outside.  
  
"So Sirius what's up?" Harry asked casually.  
  
Sirius walked over to a chest and unlocked it. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Here Harry, it is time for you to read this. It isn't exactly a secret or anything but Dumbledore was told to give you this when you were 17. I guess you can have it now."  
  
"Um.thanks Sirius," Harry said confusedly as he opened the envelope and two pieces of parchment and a key fell out.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
You are now 17 and if you are reading this it means that we are no longer with you. I am so sorry that we weren't able to see you grow up but we will always lovely. We both know that you will be a strong, loyal, caring and loving. We will love you always. Where ever we are we will watch over you and never stop loving you.  
  
All the love,  
  
Your parents  
  
~!~!~  
  
A tear dripped on the old parchment but Harry smiled as he read the next piece of parchment.  
  
~!~  
  
This gives everything that was once owned to Lily and James Potter to Mr. Harry Potter when he is of age. 18 is the legal age. There is vault number 554 with all the possessions and an apartment in Manhattan, New York.  
  
Signed~  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
~!~!  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he just read.  
  
"How much is it Sirius?" Harry asked after a minute.  
  
"More then you could ever imagine Harry. Let's go home."  
  
Harry liked that word.  
  
Home  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
A/N- Epilogue soon! 


	29. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
~!~!~  
  
Harry Potter sat in his quarters in the Hogwarts castle with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He was now once again the minister of magic once again and his last year at Hogwarts had been the best. Everyone was so much more laid back and care free. The worry had gone down like a rocket and Cedric visited often. Harry had taken over the Minister job as promised but Arthur Weasley was promoted to the ministry council head.  
  
Fallyn and Draco went off to do there own work but Harry saw them at least twice a month. They were getting married one year from now. It was five years since Harry and his gang had graduated. Harry was invited back to Hogwarts to live during the year and he went to Grimmauld with Sirius and Remus during the summer. He loved being at school and the best part was he could always be with his friends.  
  
Remus and Sirius continued to work with each other as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. Hermione was invited back to teach after Professor Vector retired and Ron took Madame Hooch's position. It was the next best thing to being a professional Quidditch player.  
  
"So Harry, how is work at the ministry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hectic like always Spider. How was class with the first years today?"  
  
"Well it was nothing compared to our first lesson. Remember what happened to Neville?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione cut in. "Malfoy was such a git back then."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh I got a letter from him today. It is to all of you because he knew I would see you all," Harry told them.  
  
~!~  
  
You are hereby invited to the wedding of Mr. Draco Malfoy and Fallyn Amory on October 31st.  
  
Mr. Potter is requested to be the best man. Miss Granger is wanted as the maid of honor.  
  
~!~!  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I never knew about those two," Ron said.  
  
"I always expected." Sirius said.  
  
"I wonder if it will be anything like your wedding Sirius," Harry laughed.  
  
Sirius and Acacia Monarch had wed the summer before and they were very happy. The wedding sure was a crazy one as the ring was misplaced and the best man (which was Remus) was running late.  
  
"I seriously doubt it Peregrine."  
  
A/N- That's it! That's the end! Look for the thank you's tomorrow and the information on my new story tomorrow!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
I love you all!! 


End file.
